Ask Da' Soul Eater Cast!
by cjsylvester
Summary: All inspiration lost for this story, I'm still gonna keep it up but there probably won't be any more updates. HELLO this is ma' first story eva'. I the amazing CJ will interveiw the cast of Soul Eater manga and anime
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Soul Eater Cast Part 1

CJ: Hey all yous before I start this story A little background for those who haven't heard of soul eater. It's an awesome anime and well… Lord Death can you explain this?

Lord Death: Very well. In soul eater there is a place called death city. In that city I founded the Death weapon meister academy or DWMA as it is known. It stands to protect the world against the demons known as Kishin horrible beasts that would drag humanity into the depths of fear and madness.

CJ: Thank you Lord Death,now weapons and meisters. Meisters are people that can see souls and/or use their soul wavelength to attack in battle. Weapon are people that can turn into all different kinds of weapons like scythes,knives,crossbows,war hammers,chain scythes,shurikens(sp?),swords,pistols(my fave!XD) etc.

Death the Kid(or just Kid): CAN WE GET STARTED ALREADY!

I THINK THE READERS HAVE ENOUGH INFO!  
Lord Death: (sweat drops) now son just calm down

CJ: SHUT UP KID I'M NOT DONE!

Kid: I DON'T CARE!

CJ: your hair isn't symetrical

Kid: (breaks down in tears on floor) WHYYYYYY! I'm asymetrical garbage GARBAGE! I don't deserve to live! just leave me on the curb on garbage day

CJ: Now a weapon/meister pair work together to gather 99 evil human souls and 1 witch soul in order to turn the weapon into a deathe scythe, a personal weapon of the grim reaper Lord Death. Now-

Kid: WHYYYYYYY!

CJ: -on with the story

Lord Death: WAIT! [ ] these are describing something about the character and these ( ) are are describing the actions of the character ON WITH THE STORY

CJ: (rolls in on swivel chair)HIIIIII!(hits edge of carpet and falls of chair) ow...

Soul: Is she alright? (begins proding CJ with stick)

Patti: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Stein: now would be the perfect opportunity to dissect her( hold up scalpel)

CJ: NO!(pops back up and hits Stein on head with frying pan)

Stein: =T-TI [Stein has a big screw in his head](clutches head in corner)

Sid:[He's a zombie that doesn't eat brains] Um... weren't we here to ask questions?

Kid: (Chibi eyes)she hit him so symetricaly XD

CJ: Maka can you read these question me and my brother made up?

Black*Star: [annoying egomaniac] WHAT! You're not asking the star!?

CJ: NO!(hits Black*Star with frying pan)

Black*Star: T-T(clutches head in corner next to Stein)

Tsubaki: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND![she's Black*Star's weapon partner]

CJ: Of course I'm outta' my mind,it's dark and scary in there

Excaliber: [the most annoying thing ever] FOOL!

Everyone but CJ: (runs away screaming and flailing their arms like little children)

Excaliber: My legend began in-

CJ: (snaps fingers and sound proof case made of glass apears around excaliber)

Kid: (hugs CJ) Thank you!

Maka: OK on with the questions!"1 Soul if you had a water balloon who would you throw it at?"

Soul: Medusa

Medusa: HEY! [she's in child form]

Maka: "2 Stein when did you first get addicted to dissecting things?"

Stein: Weeeell, about when I was 4,I found a dead racoon and opened it up (smiles creepily)

everyone else: O.o

Maka: Okaaaay "Kid did you that your hair isn't symetrical?"

Kid: WHYYYYYYYYY! (breaks down in tears)

Lord Death: (blinks and goes over to kid) Uuuuh...Kid

CJ: It's ok Kid please don't cry(begins comforting kid)

Ian: Hey CJ (continues walking turns around and comes back) Uh...what are they doing here?

everyone else but CJ: O.o Who's that?

CJ: My brother

Ian: THAT'S RIGHT I'M HER BROTHER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CJ: SHUT UP!(hits Ian on head with frying pan)

Ian: T-T (clutches head in corner next to Black*Star)

CJ: Anyway,Maka continue

Maka: '4 Maka have you ever..."(mumbles rest of question)

Marie: Well..

Maka: I haven't seen "Kung-Fu Panda"

Ian: (pops back up) WHYYYYY!(breaks down in tears)

Tsubaki: How did he recover faster than Black*Star?

CJ: Because,I hit him with books,bricks,shovels,frying pans,and other assorted items alot.

Maka Oh look another question "5,Justin how would you rate the band "Switchfoot"?"

Justin: I like their songs "Dark Horses","Afterlife","War Inside",and"Stars" I'd say about 7.5 out of 10

CJ: THEY DESERVE A 10!(hits justin on head with frying pan)

Justin: Ow..(rubs head)

Ian: How...?

Stein: He's a Death Scythe therefore able to withstand more hits than normal. Maka please continue.

Maka:"6 Medusa do you like Justin Beiber?"

Medusa: (chibi eyes) Justin Beiber (fangirl squeal)

Everone else: O.o (stares)

Medusa: (coughs) I hate him

CJ: Hey Sid.

Sid: yeah?

CJ: Do you still have Medusa's Diary?

Ashura: I see were this is going

CJ: KISHIN! (hits Ashura on head with frying pan)

Ashura: T-T (clutches head in corner next to Black*Star)

Sid: (opens Medusa's diary and starts flipping through pages)

Medusa: Give me back my diary or else! DX

Sid: Or else what?

Medusa: I will use the power of the snakes on you! (sinister laugh)

Sid: I don't have any snakes in me

Medusa: Darn it!Give me my diary !(attacks Sid)

Sid:(holds out hand to Medusa's forehead and stops her)

Medusa: Darn it!(stops attacking)Eruka,Free SICK"EM!

Free: I know I'm a werewolf and all but that is no exuse to treat me like a dog

Eruka: He has a point

Medusa: I said sick'em

Sid: Hey listen to this 'Dear Diary,I have recently come to this come this conclusion, Justin Beiber is HOT! The way he sings just makes my heart melt. I swear if Selena Gomez hurts Justin in any way I'm going to kill her'

Medusa: My life is ruined! (breaks down in tears) AAAAAAAUUUGH (runs to stein and hugs him) hold me

Stein: Or better yet dissect you (holds up scalpel)

Medusa: EEEEEEEEEEE!(runs away into corner next to Ashura) T-T

Maka: uh... Ashura this next question is for you

Ashura: T-T (stays in cor ner)

CJ: COME OUT OF THAT CORNER RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH THE FRYING PAN AGAIN DAMN IT! (holds up frying pan)

Ashura: (pops up and salutes CJ) Ma'am Yes Ma'am! Reporting for duty ma'am!

CJ: Maka

Maka: "7 what did you really want to do when you got out of that bag?"

Ashura: Stretch

Maka: "8 what about in the bag?"

Ashura: stretch

Maka: "9 what did you do for fun as a child?"

Ashura: ...

CJ: (holds up frying pan)

Ashura: stretch

Maka: "10 hobbies?"

Ashura: Is a stalker asking these?

CJ: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Ashura: stretching

Maka: "11 special skills?"

Ashura: (smiles) stretching

Maka: "12 what's your dream?"

Ashura: to stretch

Maka: "13 how do you move a hurt person?"

Ashura: stretcher, but I would leave 'em there to die

CJ: harsh

Tsubaki: Where'd Black*Star go?

CJ: Where did IAN go?(walks into other room)

Blair: SOOOUUL! (tries to tackle soul)

Maka: MAKA CHOP! (hits blair on head with hardcover book)

Blair: (passed out)

Soul: thanks Maka I don't think I could survive another major nose bleed

Liz: Looks like someone's jealous

Maka: (holds up book)

Black*Star and Ian: (run in room screaming in terror and hide behind Stein)

Stein: (suprised) what's going on? why are you running?

CJ: (walks in)

Black*Star and Ian: SHE'S HERE!

CJ: (menacing voice) Stein move out of the way (eyes flash creepily)

Stein: (runs into corner and begins shivering)

CJ: (hits Ian on head with frying pan and sprays Black*Star with perfume)

Ian: T-T THAT'S IT (storms out of room)

Black*Star: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SPRAY ME WITH, I SMELL LIKE CRAP!

CJ: Perfume (smirks)

Black*Star: (coughs up blood and falls over) T-T why me...

Liz: what scent?

CJ: White Citrus

Liz: (chibi eyes) can I try some?!

Maka: Hey! Black*Star finally has a Question!

Black*Star: (pops up) Finally my adoring fans have the courage to ask me a Question! XD

CJ: (facepalm) could he possibly be more annoying now?

Liz: (arms crossed) you didn't answer my question :(

CJ: (shrugs) Sure why not?

Blair: Can I try some? (adorable begging eyes)

CJ: No you slut! (hit's Blair on head with frying pan)

Blair: T-T (begins crying in corner)

Maka: Hi-five girl! (hi-fives chloe)

Black*Star: ASK ME MY QUESTION ALREADY! DX

Maka: Okay sheesh... "14 Black*Star, we all know you like Tsubaki why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Black*Star and Tsubaki: WHAAAAAAT! [black*star=confused tsubaki=shocked]

CJ: (spinning on Stein's swivel chair) Busted!

Stein: How did you steal patchwork?!

Marie: You named that thing!

Maka: Answer the question!

Stein: Of course I named patchwork

Black*Star: Uuh...(thinking) I've asked Tsubaki out on missions! Does that count?

Tsubaki: (whispers in Black*Star's ear)

Black*Star: What's a date?

Everone else but CJ: (falls over)

CJ: (mock suprise) Gee, there's a shocker!

Black*Star: Seriously is everyone playing a joke on me? What's a date?

CJ: (holds up frying pan and begins to swing it at Black*Star)

Ian: RAAAAAAAAAA! (charges in room with chain scythe)

CJ: [confused] (turns head) huh?

Ian: Take that! (hits back of CJ's head with chain scythe blade)

CJ: (head ricochets off back of chair then falls on floor bleeding)

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! (karate chops Ian's head)

Kid: (begins to bandage Chloe's head) events like these make me glad I'm an only child

Ian: DX WHAT DID YOU HIT ME FOR!

Lord Death: Because a chain scythe is more dangerous than a frying pan

Ian: (pouty face) stupid grim reaper

Kid: (has finished bandaging CJ's head) She should wake up in a few minutes or...hours

depends on which vessels got hit (picks up CJ and puts her on couch)

CJ: (passed out from blood loss)

Stein: (chibi eyes) PATCHWORK! (hugs swivel chair)

Zane: [he is not from soul eater he is my OC] YOUR HUGGING A STUPID CHAIR WHEN MY MEISTER AND WEAPON PARTNER IS OUT COLD! D: Come on man...

Crona: Scary guy! T-T I don't know how to deal with this (goes into corner)

Ragnarok: (pops out and begins bullying Crona) He wasn't even yelling at you you stupid cross-dresser

Lord Death: to any one who is reading this Zane has brown hair with red highlights,electric green eyes wears a band tee and jeans with converse sneakers

Zane: ...I mean It's a chair not a pet!

Stein: Are you done yet?

CJ: (Moans in sleep)

Zane: (rushes to couch) CJ?

Stein: can I dissect her now?

CJ: (pops up and hits stein on head with frying pan) Again NO!

Stein: T-T (clutches head in corner next to Crona)

CJ: (walks over to Crona) Why are you in the corner Crona? I didn't hit you

Crona: The scary guy yelled really loud and I don't know how to deal with being startled.

CJ: Sid! You know that Crona is scared of you!

Sid: It wasn't me! It was your friend over there! (points at Zane)

Zane: Hey Ian what's up! (hi-fives Ian)

Ian: Long time no see Zane

CJ: (chibi eyes) ZAAAAANE! (flying hugs Zane)

Zane: (hugs Chloe back) Missed you to CJ

Maka: Hate to break up your reunion and all but, WE HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION!

CJ and Zane: (stop hugging)

Zane: What do you mean "question"?

CJ: I'll explain later

Black*Star: I bet it's for me

CJ: (eyebrow twitches)

Maka: "This is for everyone but Excaliber-

Zane: EXCALIBER'S HERE?! (begins panicing)

CJ: uh,Zane (sighs) ZANE! (blade comes out of wrist) CALM DOWN!(blade is at Zane's throat)Excaliber is in a soundproof case made of glass! (blade disappears)

Zane: Oh

Maka: O.o anyway "-15 do you think Excaliber needs to be slapped and called a fool?"

Everyone but Excaliber: YES!

Excaliber: (has finally realized he is in a cage and begins shouting FOOLS over and over)

CJ: I can make that a reality

Everyone else: Really?!

CJ: (snaps fingers)

Excaliber: (now tied to a stake and has dropped cane) FOOL!

CJ: (picks up cane) Takes one to know one (Snatches tophat) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kid: Dibs on slapping first!(begins slapping excaliber and calling him fool)

Zane: while everyone is slapping excaliber and Chloe is up to her pranking mischief I'm going to go ahead and-

Maka: Hey Zane! How did you meet CJ? And how is she both your weapon and meister?

Zane: Maybe we'll tell you next chapter so anyway as I was saying I'm going to go ahead and end this chapter

CJ: (Begins to sing "This is Halloween") "Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

Ian: Remember you can send me, Chloe, and Zane questions to!

CJ: "This is Halloween! everybody make a scene! trick-or-treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!"

Lord Death: Chloe doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters either

Black*Star: (is now slapping Excaliber)

CJ: (stops singing) so please send some questions and we'll answer them in the craziest ways possible!

Everyone: BYYYYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Ask the Soul Eater Cast part 2

Ian: WE'RE BAA-AACK

Zane: Why do you have to yell?

Ian: BECAYSE I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTY IAN! HAHAHAHA!

Zane: Shut up (hand turns into pistol barrel and shoots Ian)

Ian: (goes flying and crashes on couch) OOW THAT FRIGGIN' HURT!

Stein: (walks in) Have you guys seen my lab-coat or patchwork?

Kid: (walks in) Have you guys seen CJ?

Everyone else: No

Excaliber: (still tied to stake) FOOLS!

Everyone else: Shut up

Kid: I'm gonna' go look for CJ, we can't start without the host.

Soul: I guess that's cool

Maka: Go ahead

Spirit: [he's Maka's perverted father, he wasn't here last chapter] MAAAKAAAA (tries to hug maka)

Maka: MAKAAA-CHOP! (hits spirit on head with hardcover book)

Crona: (is in corner hugging pillow and asleep)

_With kid_

Kid: (is walking down hall) hmm… (opens random door with posters on it) CJ? (looks around and sees CJ asleep in bed with earbuds in)

CJ: (snores softly)[yes I do snore]

Kid: Is her Ipod on? (takes out earbuds and puts them in)

My Ipod: 'cause we're moving with the symmetry

And we're crashing like the waves in the sea

And we're movin' to your heart this time

Release

Kid: SHE HAS "SYMMETRY" ON HER IPOD!

CJ: (wakes up from lack of music) ugh… (looks around and notices Kid) WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! (notices he has her Ipod) GIVE ME MY IPOD!

Kid: Umm… you have nice pajama's

CJ: PERVERT! (gets out frying pan)

WITH EVERYONE ELSE

*CRASH*

Stein: Wonder what happened?

Soul: Yeah…

Black*Star: I know what happened

Everyone else: really?

Black*Star: Yes. Their making out and they fell off whatever they were on

Everyone else: O.o (facepalm)

Excaliber: FOOL!

Stein: Have you been drinking?

Tsubaki: Have you?

Maka: No he hasn't if he was his voice would be slurred and he would have been acting like papa

Kid: (walks in all scuffed up)

Black*Star: TOLD YOU!

Kid: Told them what?

Maka: Oh nothing. What happened? (elbows Black*Star)

Soul: Yeah what happened in there?

Kid: She was asleep-

Zane: (bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHA!

Kid: as I was saying she was asleep with her earbuds in and listening to her music so I-

Zane: Tell me you didn't

Kid: STOP INNTURUPTING ME! So I took her earbuds out to see if they were on and the song "Symmetry" was playing and she woke up and saw that I was in her room and-

Black*Star: SHE KISSED YOU!

Kid: O/O What! No! She flipped out and tried to frying pan my brains so I dropped her Ipod, got out of there and slammed the door behind me.

Maka: So that's what that crash was.

Soul: Did you see her pj's?

Maka: MAKAAA-CHOP! (chops soul with book)

Kid: O/O No

Stein: You're lying. (looks in random closet) Were is my lab-coat?

CJ: (rolls in on patchwork wearing Stein's lab-coat) HELLOOOOO! (hits edge of carpet, again) ow…

Stein: =.I HOW DO YOU KEEP STEALING PATCHWORK!

Ian: (is behind Stein and reaches to touch the screw in his head)

Stein: (stops Ian's hand) Don't. Touch. The. Screw. CJ answer the question.

CJ: That does not matter right now and to say I'm sorry (opens lab door)

Zane: When did that get there?

CJ: Not important. I got you a monkey to do experiments on. (takes off lab-coat and gives it back to Stein)

Zane: Were did you get the monkey?

CJ: Not important. Stein take it or leave it.

Stein: = (smiles) HELLOOO HEAVEN!(runs into lab closing door behind him)

CJ: Now with the randomness aside we got questions! (punches air) The first one we got is from-

Black*Star: CAN I ASK THEM THIS TIME! (pleading motion)

CJ: NO! (hits Black*Star on head with frying pan) I'm asking them this time.

Black*Star: T-T (clutches head in corner)

CJ: These first ones we got are from yoshiman32892

(clears throut)

Maka-whats your fav book?

Stein-how exactly did you get that screw in your head?

Blair-when are you gonna stop stalking Soul?

Black*Star-do you think you can beat Lord Death in an arm wrestle?

Medusa-was it just me or did I see you at the last Excaliber fan-club meeting(don't deny it)

Kid- . . . did you remember to fix the crooked painting before coming here?

Ragnarok-why do you tend to pick on Maka when she's around?(evil smirk)

Excaliber- . . . FOOL!

That's all I have for now

but I will be back (insert evil laughter here)

Zane: He sounded evil (shudders)

CJ: (smiles) I know right! Maka!

Maka: Um… My textbook!

Ian and Black*Star: (goes in corner) How could you?

CJ: I'm with Ian and Black*Star on that one

Maka: What? They're good for chopping someone and they fascinate me (creepy smile)

Everyone else: O.o (backs away)

CJ: I'll go get Stein (opens lab door and peeks in) Stein? O.O (pause) ew! That's messed up man!

Stein: You gave me the monkey

CJ: Point made. Now get out here the next question is for you!

Stein: (walks out of lab) What's the question?

CJ: How did you really get that screw in your head?

Stein: If you value your ability to sleep at night I am not telling

Everyone else: (disappointed)Fine

Soul: Now for (shudders) Blair. So un-cool

CJ: Oh Blair! We have a question for you!

Blair: Nya! I will never stop stalking Soul (grabs Souls and shoves his face in her um you get what's going on)

CJ and Maka: MAKAAA/CJ-CHOP! (Maka chops Blair,CJ hits Blair with frying pan)

Blair: T-T (passed out)

Ian: Yo Black*Star!

Black*Star: MY ADDORING FANS! (chibi eyes)

CJ: Do you think you could beat Lord Death in an arm wrestle?

Lord Death: Not possible under any circumstances

Black*Star: I'LL PROVE IT! LORD DEATH I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN ARM WRESTLE!

Lord Death: Very well. CJ keep the paramedics online.

CJ: (smiles) Yes sir! (dials phone)

Black*Star and Lord Death: (begin arm wrestling)

Lord Death: (crushes Black*Stars hand and wins)

Black*Star: (looks at hand) OH MY-(passes out from shock)

CJ: I proclaim Lord Death as arm wrestling champion!(hands Lord Death trophy)

Zane: How did you get that!

Ian: She-

CJ: (tapes Ian's mouth shut) not important. Medusa

Medusa: [still in child form] What!(pissed)

CJ: Were you at the Excaliber fan-club meeting?

Medusa: Why should I answer that!

CJ: Because I have Justin Beiber hostage.

Medusa: O.O YES! (goes in corner) I was at the fan-club meeting. (starts crying, remembers something and gets up) :( release Justin this instant!

CJ: I was just kidding. I said that so you would answer the question truthfully!(smiles)

Medusa: (goes in corner)

CJ: Next question is for (pause then frown) Kid

Kid: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I was just looking for you so we could start the chapter!

CJ: Really?

Maka: (holds up radio turns it on and romantic music begins playing)

CJ: Maka turn that off

Maka: (pouts then turns off radio)

CJ: Did you remember to fix the crooked painting before you came here?

Kid: O.O I DON'T REMEMBER!(begins to panic like a total nutcase)

CJ: You can check

Kid: HOW!

CJ: (opens door to gallows manner) Through here!

Zane: How did that-

CJ: Get used to random stuff appearing outta' nowhere

Kid: (runs through door to check if he did fix the painting)

Ian: (turns on tv) CALL OF THE WILDMAN™!

Everyone else: (sits down and begins watching)

Kid: (comes back) It was just my imagination I did fix the painting!

CJ: (snaps out of daze) oh good for you! (gets up and turns tv off)

Everyone else: (snaps out of it)

Excalber: FOOL

Everyone else: . SHUT UP!

CJ: hey we get to call him a fool again!

Everyone: YAY! (face Excaliber) FOOL!

CJ: Oh! (puts Excaliber's hat on but it's tie-dyed blue and pink)

Excaliber: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAT!

CJ: I have tie-dyed it

Excaliber: ;_;

CJ: Moving on! Next question we got is from dianahood99

I HAVE A QUESTION FOR U BUT ITL PROBABLY GET KINDA AKWARD: hey Soul, WHY HAVEN'T U ASKED MAKA OUT YET? R U ARFAID OF BEING MAKA CHOPPED OR SOMETHING? :-)

Soul: (awkward pause) Uh…

CJ: BUSTED!

Maka: O/O

Soul: Maka will you go out with me? O/O

Maka: O/O

Kid: (chibi eyes) SYMMETRICAL BLUSHING!

Maka: MAKAAA-CHOP! (chops Kid)

Kid: (goes in corner) T-T

Soul: well? O/O

Maka: YES! (glomps Soul)

Everyone else: Aww

Ian: (pukes) that's gross!

CJ: shut up. Well that's it for now!

Lord Death: Remember CJ doesn't own any of us except Zane.

Everyone: BYYYYYYE!

Excaliber: FOOL!

_In a secret meeting_

Liz: So we're clear

Maka: Yes

Zane: We need to get CJ and Kid together

Patti: GIRAFFE! GIRAFFE!

Zane: Patti be quiet we don't want to draw the attention of the viewers!

Zane: Mission Matchmaker is a go


	3. Chapter 3

Ask The Soul Eater Cast part 3

CJ: (Is doing algebra) So x equals Five.

Zane: CJ you need to look at this.

CJ: Any thing to get away from homework (gets up and follows Zane to random closet)

Zane: (opens closet) In here.

CJ: I don't see any-

Zane: (shoves CJ in closet, closes door, and locks it)

CJ: (pounds on door) Zane let me out or I will use Moonlightpheonix-xX's suggestion in Beautiful Flower!

Zane: (walks away)

CJ: Dang it (notices bundle in corner) Wha? (pokes bundle)

Mysterious Bundle: Mff mnn!

CJ: Oh my god! Kid! (unties Kid)

_With everyone else_

Zane: Hey! CJ is doing homework. So I'm the host for this chapter.

Everyone else: Really?

Ian: That is not like CJ at all.

Zane: But we didn't get to many questions so this will be a short chapter.

Ian: Then let's get started

Crona: Can I go help CJ with homework?

Zane: No she will kill you.

Crona: (goes in corner)

Zane: Alright let's get started. The-

Black*Star: PLEASE LET ME ASK THEM THIS TIME!

Zane: No. Tsubaki will (hands Tsubaki the questions)

Tsubaki: Okay. First one that we have is from guest poster **Tori**

**I have a question for Blackstar...  
Will you marry me?**

Black*Star: Is there a photo enclosed with that?

Tsubaki: (hands Black*Star photo)

Black*Star: (eyes widen) WOW! She is HOT! But I'll have to get to know her first to see if she's as big a star as I am!

Soul: (peeks over Black*Star's shoulder) Whoa.

Maka: ;_; Soul... (goes in corner)

_In the closet_

Kid: Thank you those ropes were tied so asymmetrically.

CJ: Predictable you'd freak out over that. (realizes how small closet is and blushes)O/ / /O Soo, how's life?

Kid: Um, fine.

CJ: What? I was just trying to make some conversation to pass the time! O/ / /O

Kid: Oh well then how about 20 questions?

CJ: (shrugs) Sure.

_With everyone else_

Soul: I'm sorry Maka! I really am that was so un-cool of me!

Maka: Really?! (hugs Soul then kisses him)

Ian: (pukes) Why do you guys have to do that in front of me? (pukes again)

Mifune: (Covers Angela's eyes) He has a point.

Tsubaki: Next question please!

Everyone: Yes

Tsubaki: Ok next one is from guest poster **Alice**

**does maka like the band evanesecance? soul,did you realize you have cns  
(cronic nosebleed syndrome)and it does mean that if maka did something even slightly pervey you would have super majior nose bleed.**

Maka: Well I don't know.

Liz: (hands Maka ipod that has "Bring Me to Life" playing)

Maka: O.O YES I LOVE EVANESCENCE!

Soul: Never heard of it. I'll get it checked out (goes to doctor's office)

_In the closet_

Kid: I had no idea that you were in choir.

CJ: I just like to sing. Now can YOU sing?

Kid: You don't wanna go there.

CJ: (giggles) Now we just have to figure out how to get out of the closet. (remembers how small the closet is)O/ / /O

Kid: (finally realizes how small the closet is)O/ / /O Yeah. Or we could wait for someone to unlock the closet door?

CJ: Bang on the door!

Both: (begin to bang on the door and yell for someone to get them out of there)

Kid: (loses balance and falls on CJ)

CJ: O/ / /O Uh...

_With everyone else _

Crona: What's that sound?

Zane: CJ must be throwing stuff across the room in frustration.

Crona: Oh

Soul: (Comes back from doctor's) T-T I have CNS.

Maka: T-T

Soul: But the doctor gave me meds to help control it!

Maka: XD YAY!

Stein: You could have just asked me ya' know.

Soul: NO WAY! You would've dissected me and I'm to cool for that!

Excaliber: (has come untied) FOOL!My legend began in the twelth century.

Everyone: (begins screaming like total nutcases) AAAAAAAAAAAH!

_In the closet _

Kid: O/ / /O

CJ: O/ / /O Uh K-kid

Kid: (Kisses CJ)

CJ: (Shocked but kisses back)

Kid: (Breaks kiss) Uh, Sorry I um-

CJ: (Kisses Kid)

_With everyone else_

Black*Star: (Runs over to closet in an attempt to hide) Open you stupid door!

Zane: Black*Star! Wait!

Black*Star: (opens door and sees CJ and Kid) Uh...

CJ: (Jumps back) Oh! U-uh (Hits Black*Star with frying pan)

Black*Star: T-T (passed out)

Kid and CJ: (rush out of closet)

Everyone: (still panicking like total nutcases)

Excalber: And that is how I solved the mystery of the haunted robot.

CJ: (facepalm) Wow, you lock me in a closet and without my supervision Excaliber gets loose. (snaps fingers)

Excaliber: (is now chained and gagged to a stake)

Everyone: Thank you!

Excaliber: MFF NMR FFG!

CJ: Zane have you learned your lesson?

Zane: (Meekly) Yes Ma'am

Soul: Uh, why were you locked in a closet in the first place?

CJ: I have no idea why Zane locked me in there

Kid: What I don't get is why I was locked in there to

Liz: (Frantic) Hey Tsubaki do we have another question!?

Tsubaki: One more :) it's from **DraconaXelphos**

**this is an intersting story/script/chat thing. It's perfect for procrastinating. My question, though, is for Kid- Why have you not freaked out about Stein's asymmetry yet? I mean, he has random scars alll over and that screw in his head is Sooo asymmetrical...**

CJ: Thank you I hate homework to so glad to help out!

Kid: (in corner shivering) I freak out over it every night so I don't break down in class.

Stein: And I thought you were getting over your OCD.

Kid: (crying hysterically) THE ASYMMETRY!

CJ: Kid.

Kid: (Looks up)

CJ: (holds up completely symmetrical muffin)

Kid: (Chibi eyes) THE SYMMETRY! (Grabs muffin)

Blair: Nya~ So what happened in the closet CJ?

CJ: O/ / /O Nothing (looks away)

Maka: She's blushing!

Liz: You're right I think she's lying.

CJ: . No I'm not!

Patti: Was there a giraffe?

CJ: O.o uh, no

Black*Star: (wales up) Huh?

CJ: CJ-CHOP! (Chops Black*Star with frying pan)

Black*Star: T-T (passed out)

Zane: Why Black*Star?

CJ: I need to keep you intact for Beautiful Flower.

Chloe: Zane! Where are you!

SE cast: Who's that?

CJ: This is my OC Chloe. She is Zane's original weapon/meister partner.

Zane: Chloe take me with you

Chloe: Na' I'm stayin' for a few chapters!

CJ: And remember I own nothing

Liz: Are ya' sure about that?

CJ: O/ / /O Just send questions please

Everyone: BYYYYYYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Ask the Soul Eater Cast part 4

Chloe: Yo! 'Sup viewers! We're back and badder than ever!

Zane: How are we bad?

Chloe: (facepalm) It's a figure of speech wolf-boy

CJ: Zane I have a device that makes you tell the truth so we get honest answers!

Zane: That could come in handy. Oh! We got questions by the way.

CJ: (punches air) YESH!

Cast: OK

Black*Star: Please let me ask them this time.

CJ: No (chops him with frying pan)

Black*Star: T-T (clutches head in corner)

Chloe: Stein will ask them (hands Stein questions)

Stein: 'K first one we got is from **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**My OC wants to say some things  
Alice: Hey, Kidd! Did you fuck CJ in the closet? YOU CHEATING BASTARD! *hits over and over agan with a frying pan.* Ahem, sorry for that, but he deserved it! DX And BlackStar, being a god is an imposible goal if you are born mortal. Why do you want to be one? Maka, why are you so annoying?  
Me: Excuse her, she's a bitch.  
Alice: HEY!**

Kid: T-T (passed out and unable to answer)

CJ: KID!

Zane: Looks like we have to ask you, CJ.

CJ: (gulp)

Liz: (atatches truth device to CJ)

Zane: What happened in the closet with Kid?

CJ: I saw a bundle and realized it was Kid and untied him then we played-

Black*Star: Seven minutes in heaven!

CJ: No! Twenty-questions. Then we tried banging on the door and yelling so someone would unlock it and Kid lost his balance and fell on top of me and we had a make-out session! (goes in corner) ;_; why me...

Everyone else: Wow she talks fast.

Chloe: Zane is she a fan-girl?

Zane: Yeah.

CJ: (tries to say no) YES I AM!

Soul: This could be fun.

Lord Death: (takes off truth telling device) No Soul.

Zane: Next question. Black*Star!

Black*Star: NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I want to be a god so I can protect my friends.

Stein: I never thought you had a self-less side.

CJ: (shivering in corner) Why must people love to find out my secrets

Maka: I am not annoying bitch-girl

Chloe: Yeah ya' are. You're always reading some lame book and not beating up Black*Star

Maka: You wanna' go cross-dresser!

Chloe: Just because I wear cargo-pants and combat boots doesn't mean I'm a cross-dresser, weirdo.

Maka: The gloves are off! Soul!

Soul: (transforms)

Maka: (Catches Soul)

Chloe: Alright then (transforms into battle-ax)

Zane: (Catches Chloe)

Kid: (wakes up and sees CJ in corner)

Crona: I don't know how to deal with this! (huddles in corner)

Kid: (Hugs CJ)

Marie: HOLD IT! (blows whistle really loud)

Everyone: What?

Excaliber: MNNF FNNM MNN! [tranlation: F*CK YOU B*TCH]

Marie: Cupcake anyone? (holds out platter of cupcakes)

Everyone: (facepalm)

CJ: (Freakin' attacks Marie for cupcakes) OMNOMNOM!

Stein: Moving on. Next questions we have are from **greyvss**

**because i had already reviewed once for chapter three i have to give you these directly.  
okay here are my questions:  
blackstar, do you like tsubaki? as in more than a friend?  
soul, why does sid always seem to appear out of thin air at the oddest of times? also, why is he suddenly behind you?  
maka, why do you hate spirit? he's the only parent that stuck around, he has said so himself that he will never love anyone but kami. sure he flirts but he never goes any farther than that. so yet again, why?  
lord death, what do you look like in human form?  
stein, what do you think of marie?  
mifune, how did you learn all those awesome swordsman skills?  
medusa, why do you like stein? also why are you such a complete jerk to crona?  
that's it, can't think of anything else currently.**

Black*Star: Uh...

Lord Death: (attatches truth telling device to Black*Star)

Black*Star: I like Tsubaki and I went on that date with Tori to make her jealous.

Tsubaki: Really?

Black*Star: Yes.

Chloe: I knew it!

Tsubaki: (makes out with Black*Star)

CJ: Sorry Tori looks like BS is taken.

Kid: (puts arm around CJ) Yep. But I never thought it would happen like this.

Maka: Hey! He figured out what a date is!

Everyone: YAY!

Soul: I have no idea and (turns around)

Sid: Hey.

Soul: WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME!

Sid: Spirit put me up to it.

Spirit: Leave my Maka alone punk!

Maka: This is why I hate Papa. He stalks me so I don't get a boyfriend, he's not loyal, and he's a frickin' dumb-ass!

Spirit: T-T (goes in corner) Why Maga...

CJ: Oh Lord Death!

Lord Death: No.

CJ and Kid: (puppy-dog eyes) Pleeeaaase!

Lord Death: Fine (takes off mask and now looks like an older version of Kid with the stripes going all the way around and eyes are red)

CJ: That is cool!

Kid: THE SYMMETRY!

Chloe: Next question please.

Stein: Umm...

Lord Death: (takes truth telling device off Black*Star and puts it on Stein)

Stein: Marie is very beautiful and her personality is like that of an angel and I would very much like to have a date with her.

Marie: YES! I will go on a date with you!

Stein: (kisses Marie)

Mifune: What's with all the kissing?

CJ: Oh the next question is for you Mifune!

Mifune: I practiced with the god of swords.

Everyone else: WOW!

Medusa: Who gives a shit about that.

CJ: You must answer the questions now.

Medusa: (goes in corner) no

Lord Death: (takes truth telling device and puts it on Medusa)

Medusa: Stein is just like me and every girl needs love. I just thought...

Stein: No way in a million years.

Medusa: T-T I'm such a jerk to Crona because that's how my parents raised me. I didn't know how else to raise him.

CJ: You're still a dumb-ass jerk.

Medusa: YOU WANNA' GO PUNK!

CJ: No we have more questions

Stein: These ones are from **Heydontiknowyou**

**Yin:Sooooouuuuulll-chan do ya wanna go on a date! Oops you took too long lets goooo!-pulls him to goodness knows where-  
Jinx: I'm very sorry for my mieser I guess I'll ask her questions. Liz if you could choose anyone to be your boyfriend on the SE cast who would you choose. Kidd how rich are you. Blair will you go on a date with Jinx. Wait-What!  
Yin: Wahh I saw you staring at her so I just HAD to! SOUL GET BACK HERE OUR DATES NOT DONE!**

Maka: SOUL! Come back here you boyfriend stealer! (Chases after Yin with biggest book she could find)

Chloe: O.o okay then. Liz!

Liz: Giriko

Giriko: [he's the chain-saw guy] Say what now?

Liz: He's not afraid of everything and would protect me.

Ian: Does that mean you're afraid of waffles?

Liz: WHAT! No!

Giriko: Eh, She's hot (kisses Liz)

Kid: In all those years I would have never they would get together.

CJ: Yeah me to. Next question is for you.

Kid: My father is the god of death I'm pretty rich.

Kid Fangirls: (Squeal) OMG! (faint)

CJ: phew. I thought they were here to murder me.

Kid: I wouldn't have let them. (Kisses CJ)

Chloe and Ian: (puke) eeeeeww!

Stein: (coughs) Next question.

Kid and CJ: (stop kissing)

Blair: Of course! (grabs Jinx) Lets go Jinxy-boy (drags him into random closet)

Zane: I'm not sure that's what he meant by a date.

Chloe: Better him than you.

Zane: Point made.

CJ: Stein moving on.

Stein: These ones are from guest poster ** Hikaru Tamano**

**Hikaru Tamano:Wow, I like this story! XD  
Well, I'm just ask to Kid. If you being paired up with Soul or Black Star, do  
you want to be Soul's Uke or Black Star's Uke?  
Sorry if you don't understand this question. Update! XD**

Kid, Soul, and Black*Star: What kind of a question is that?

CJ: Some fans just have different views of reallity. (Atatches truth telling device to Kid) Sorry.

Kid: No way am I pairing up with either of these bitches! I'm stickin' with CJ!

CJ: XD

Kid fangirls: (scowl at CJ)

Stein: When did they get here?

CJ: I have no idea. (takes truth telling device off Kid)

Excaliber: MFF BNM HMM NFF! [i'm not even going to translate that]

CJ: Oh! I'm finally done with your cane (holds up Excalibers cane, but it's covered in glitter glue and cut in half verticaly)

Excaliber: (faints from shock)

Stein: (snickers) Now these last questions are from **yuuki24688**

**Hilarious xD my questions for the cast:**

**, how much force do you put in when you chop someone?**

**2. CJ where is Wes or ?**

**3. Soul have you kisses Maka yet?**

**4. Stein, what do you do when you are bored?**

**5. Kid, why didn't you ever try to fix black*star or Soul's hair? Its Cleary asymmetrical**

**6. Patty did you bring a giraffe with you?**

**7. Black*Star, would you rather let Stein dissect you or get hit by CJ with a frying pan?**

CJ: Well since I have a frying pan I put about 500 lbs. of force in my chop.

Maka: About 284 lbs.

Everyone else: (backs away slowly)

Wes: (comes in room) Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I was busy with a concert in Rome so I didn't get the invitation.

Soul: Hi.

CJ: Does that answer your question.

Medusa: Who gives a damn.

CJ: (picks up Medusa by the hood)

Medusa: (pissed) PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Spirit: Awww! DA' WITTLE BWOOMERS!

CJ: (hangs Medusa up on a lamp-post) You will stay up there untill you have learned your lesson. Soul?

Soul: Yes I have didn't you read the last chapter.

Stein: I usually go find something to dissect.

CJ: Or?

Stein: Daydream about Marie.

Marie: (hugs Stein) you're so cute~!

Chloe and Ian: Blech! Why are so many pairings coming up this chapter?

CJ: (facepalm) Because these pairings were meant to be.

Chloe: Like you and Kid?

CJ: (goes in corner) I refuse to talk about that.

Zane: Kid you're next!

Kid: (goes in corner next to CJ) Liz won't let me.

Liz: (holds up Mascara of death)

Patti: (holds up giraffe of death)

Sid: How can she hold a life-size giraffe like that?

CJ: (comes out of corner) She's Patti. What else would you expect? A unicorn?

Black*Star and Ian: I LOVE UNICORNS!

CJ: Okay then. Patti did bring a giraffe as you can see, but she fits it in her pocket.

Zane: Black*Star!

Black*Star: Uh...

CJ: (atatches truth telling device to Black*Star)

Black*Star: Stein. There is no way to describe the pain that frying pan packs.

CJ: Stein! Take him away!

Stein: (drags Black*Star into lab) Hehehe.

Kid: (comes out of corner) He deserved that.

CJ: I agree.

Lord Death: Well that's it for now.

Wes: Wait! no questions for me!

Zane: Wait for the next chapter.

Chloe: CJ only owns me and Zane.

Ian: and send questions.

Wes: Send some for me!

Everyone: BYYYYYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Ask the Soul Eater Cast part 5

Zane: Hello and welcome back viewers.

Chloe: Loosen up Zane you don't have to be so formal.

Zane: But I'm the host this chapter.

Everyone else: Suuuure

Zane: (snaps fingers and jelly-beans appear on table)

Everyone else: Ok we believe you (begin eating jelly beans)

Wes: Did we get questions?

Zane: Yes.

Black*Star: Please let me-

Zane: Nope! Chloe will (hands Chloe questions)

Chloe: These ones we have are from our beloved friend** Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Alice: Kid, you were kissing the host through the entire chapter... YOU CHEATING LITTLE BASTARD! FUCK YOU*censored due to exessive foul language and cursing in English, French, German and Russian* *kills with frying pan before crying in the Emo corner*  
Alec{Alice's genderbend. He's more... passive than she is. All bark, no bite.}: Oh.. it seems Experiment 562{Alice} hasn't taking her bipolar medicine yet...  
Alice: FUCK OFF! TT_TT  
Alec: I'm going to be asking the questions for her.  
Maka, what's your favorite book? Mine is Pet Cemetary by Steven King. It has my kind in it; Wendigos.  
BlackStar: I didn't know you could be selfless. My opinion of you has changed immensly.  
Blair: What do you do when your boyfriend cheats on you? D': As you can see, mine's been cheating on me a lot with CJ.  
Kid: Go die in a hole. Don't think I don't know what you do at night with that girl! Quit cheating on me!  
Wes: Hey, wanna be friends? I don't have many... Everyone thinks I'm crazy. That's all.  
Alice: *still in the emo corner*  
Alec: *sighs* Bye.**

Kid: X-X I don't even know anyone named Alice. ow...

Zane: Wow that girl is crazy.

Chloe: No kidding. Maka!

Maka: Hmm, Legend by Marie Lu or the Artemis Fowl series.

Black*Star: (Chibi eyes) I HAVE ANOTHER FAN!

Chloe: Yo Blair!

Blair: Well, I've never had that problem before! That's because I'm the one who cheats on my boy-friends! Nya~!

Kid: Ow...

Wes: Sure! why not?

Marie: That Alice girl seemed mad.

Soul: Ya' think!

Chloe: Stein! Do healing stuff on Kid!

Stein: (facepalm) I don't know how you get passing grades.

Chloe: These next ones are from **SkyDreamGirl**

**can i be a ? my oc name is gwen okay here are the question:  
i declare war on kid blackstar and soul?(this war is fought by pure combat no using any special powers!)  
,since u like cj so much, u have to prove ur love. will u rather let me turn u into an usymmetrical clown or u have to stay away from her for the rest of ur life?(just to warn u kid, i will hold u to ur choice and do it to u)  
i kill excaliber?**

Zane: WE HAVE OUR FIRST GUEST STAR!

Qwen: Hello!

Kid: Symmetrical clothing, but the hair (shudders)

Soul and Black*Star: (facepalm)

Qwen: THIS MEANS WAR! (Attacks Kid, Soul, and Black*Star with ninja skill)

Black*Star: (tackles Qwen using assasin skill) BOOM! I'm the only star here! (punches Qwen's face)

Soul: (begins to tickle Qwen)

Qwen: HAHAHA! STOP PLEASE!

Kid: (kicks her face) Asymmetrical freak!

Chloe: (does flying ninja kick to Kid's face) TAKE THAT BITCH!

Marie: (blows whistle really loud)

Black*Star, Soul, Kid, Qwen, and Chloe: (cover ears and stop fighting)

Zane: Thank you Marie

Chloe: But I wanted to kick Princess's butt

Kid: Stop calling me that

Chloe:No way big-bro.

Qwen: He's your brother!

Kid: She's adopted

Qwen: Oh Kid~!

Kid: Asymmetrical clown. (Closes eyes) Make it quick.

Qwen: Hehehe (turns Kid into an asymmetrical clown)

Kid: (Goes in corner) T-T Why me...

Qwen: So~ I kill Excaliber?

Zane: Sorry but we need him for his torture sessions.

Qwen: XD You torture him! You guys are awesome!

Soul: Of course a cool guy like me would be called awesome.

Spirit: (glares at Soul) Punk.

Chloe: We got some more from **yuuki24688**

**Hehe xD love the replies. My next set of utterly weird qns hope you tk it xD  
1. Maka would you rather spend a day with your dad who is extremely drunk or Stein for the night who is sane?  
2. Stein would you rather face Maka or Marie's wrath?  
3. Spirit how many scars do you have?  
4. Black*Star if Tsubaki wasn't your partner, what would have happened to you other than surpassing god?  
5. Wes do you hate Soul?  
6. Tsubaki, what was your best moment with Black*Star?  
7. Liz are you going out with Mifune xD  
8. Kid, why didn't you try to paint 3 white lines on the other side of your head instead of trying to dye the other 3 lines black?**

Maka: Stein hands down. I hate Papa and he's worse than before when he's drunk.

Spirit: (goes in corner) ;_; WHYYYYYY MAGAAAAAA!

Stein: (snickers at Spirit)

Qwen: (holds up brick)

Stein: What!?

Qwen: answer the question.

Stein: Uh... Maka

Maka: OK! MAKAAA-CHOP! (chops Stein)

Stein: T-T (goes in corner)

Spirit: I have about 20-25 scars last time I counted.

Zane: Wow you must be really stupid. Black*star!

Black*Star: I WOULD HAVE FOUND OTHER FANS WANTING TO BE MY PARTNER! HAHAHA!

Wes: I do not hate Soul, Soul hates me.

Soul: Damn strait I do!

Qwen: Okay then. Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: When we got our first soul! :)

Liz: No. I'm going out with Giriko.

Giriko: (puts arm around Liz)

Kid: O.O (breaks down) Why didn't I think of that! How could I be so stupid! (begins crying)

Chloe: (facepalm) Next ones are from **Heydontiknowyou**

**Yin: Maka-kohai why are you sooo mean! Soul comfort meeee!(throws herself at soul and starts crying)  
Jinx: Calling her your kohai doesn't make it any better yah know.  
Yin:(Glares at him) Shaddup or I wont let you go on another date with Blair and make Kidd go to a abstract museum for a day.  
Jinx: Sorry? WTF.  
Yin: Okay you can go on a date with Blair but Kidd still has to go to the museum. Right Soul chan.(Snuggled up on) Maka if you let me snuggle up and go on dates with soul ill give you $500 for books everytime I come!**

Soul: Uh...

Maka: MAKAAAA-CHOP! (Chops Yin) No Soul for you!

Kid: I have to go were?!

Qwen: It says an abstract museum.

Kid: T-T (goes in corner) No.

Zane: You have to.

Chloe: Hehehehe, I got this (drags Kid to abstract art museum were he freaks out so much they get kicked out)

Kid: x.x (bleeding) the asymmetry...

Blair: NYA~! (drags Jinx into another closet)

Chloe: Wow. Moving on, next ones are from **Blackstarluver123**

**omD no KID HE DOES NOT DESERE THAT DRUMMERRRRR CHOPPP STEIN WATCH IT U HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUTCH THIS HURTS oh i have a question for STEIN WHATIS UP WITH U HOW DARE U DISSECT BLACKSTAR  
Walks up to blackstar are u ok  
dont worry he will die soon Kara Sama get over here  
I transforms into a harp  
Kara Sama:what what kind of WEAPON is that  
Me:I thought i told u i was a harp  
Kara-sama:NO NO U DIDENT HOW DO I FIGHT  
Me: omD in ur pocket are music notes us me as a BOW not a HARP lol its so symple now its time for revenge on stein MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough***

Stein: Because I can.

BSL123: DIIIIIIIIIIIEE!

Zane: Stop we are trying to keep deaths to a minimum

Qwen: So that's all the questions?

Zane: Yep! For now any way

Chloe: But next chapter is a truth-or-dare special!

Zane: Oh yeah.

CJ: (Runs in and locks door behind her)

Kid: OMG What happened!

CJ: Kid-fangirls happened

Kid-fangirls: LET US IN RIGHT NOW!

Kid: Go away.

Kid-fangirls: He talked to us (faints)

CJ: Thank you!

Kid: :) of course (kisses CJ)

Ian: (pukes)

Qwen: So this is the end of the chapter?

Chloe: Yup!

CJ: I own nobody! 'Cept Zane and Chloe.

Qwen: So send questions!

Chloe: No! Send truths and dares!

CJ: What?

Zane: I'll explain later.

CJ: Okay

Everyone: BYYYYYYYE!


	6. Chapter 6

'Dare' the Soul Eater Cast part 6

CJ: Good morning starshine! The earth says hello!

Everyone else: Say wha?

CJ: I just saw the Willy Wonka movie

Everyone else: Ooooh.

Zane: We have our dares and our truths.

Chloe: Then let's begin.

CJ: I will be reading them again just in case you guys skip your dares or truths.

Black*Star: (goes in corner) when will I read them.

Medusa: Never!

CJ: Our dear friend **Moonlightpheonix-xX** has sent some!

**Alice{Kid's extremely obsessive stalker}: Y-You kissed her again... *breaks  
down crying before getting extremely *** SCREW YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO  
ME?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEEEE!  
TT_TT Oh well, time for questions. *sniffle* Marie: ...Since Blair couldn't  
answer my question can you? What d'ya do when your boyfriend(not really.)  
cheats on you? ...Oh, y'know what? I'll cheat on him back! :D Will that work?  
Ragnorak, I made this medicine that'll seperate you from Crona for 3 chappies!  
Now c'mere here! *kidnaps Ragnorak and does M-Rated things to him*  
So... You enjoy that Raggy? *crazy chuckle***

Crona: I'M FREE! (goes to field and dances in the sun-shine)

Ragnarok: O.o don't let her near me again.

CJ: Stein, grow a mustache

Stein: Uh... no

Marie: Uh, well, you break up with them. Simple as that.

CJ: Grow mustache now.

Stein: No

CJ: (glues fake mustache to steins face)

Stein: :{( I do not like this.

Kid: I think it's an improvement

Soul: Ditto.

CJ: NEXT ONES! 'Dey are from **Heydontiknowyou**

** Yin: Maka is soooooo mean that I dare her to stay away from Soul for a whole chapter and Soul you suck now because of you over protective girlfriend.**  
**Jinx: Yeah I guess I'm over Blair now too, its kinda annoying getting pulled into random closets all the time.**  
**Yin: So my second choice is Kidd but hes take actually like his girl blackstar was 3 but tsubaki is too awesome. Soooo**

Kid: Do you have an accent?

CJ: Cajun.

Maka: (goes in corner)

Soul: I will repsect the dare because that's what cool guys do.

CJ: Now fa' **SkyDreamGirl**

**yeepee! i am guest star thx for adding me in ur story okay here are the dares!  
1.i found a machine that can turn the soul back into the body so can i kill excaliber this time? u can bring him back later with the machine  
2.i dare everyone 2 drink red bull and lock cj and kid in the cloest while the other jump down the cliff saying something silly.  
3. can i shoot blackstar with my machine gun?(he punched my face and i am going to get revenge!) dont forget to tie him up!  
u have to run around saying u hate symmetry and u have to wear this coat for the rest of chaptet *holds an unsymmetrical coat*(u are so lucky cj likes u or i will do much worse.  
5.i get to read all the embarrasing things in soul's diary!  
6. steal stein's screw!  
7. blackstar, steal all of maka's books!  
well thats it! i will give more dares for next chapter!**

CJ: Ya' did? Then go ahead!

Qwen: (frickin' slaughters Excaliber with chainsaw)

CJ: I am not drinkin' Red Bull!

Black*Star: (ties up CJ and makes her drink five cans of Red Bull) I've wanted to do this ever since you hit me with that frying pan!

Kid: (drinks Red Bull)

Liz: (puts Kid and CJ in closet)

Medusa: Bottums up!

Everyone: (drinks Red Bull)

Zane: WHEEEEE! Stars!

Black*Star: (begins to sing "Boyfriend" By Justin Beiber)

Medusa: (Thinks he's really Justin and tries to kiss him)

Giriko: Moo! I'm a monkey!(runs off cliff)

Lord Death: MANDOLINS! (jumps off cliff)

Liz: (Jumps off cliff) I see sparkles! Heeheehee!

Patti: I FLY LIKE PIG! (jumps off cliff)

_In the closet_

CJ: (slurred) Damn that BS!

Kid: Hahaha Bull Sh*t!

CJ: hehehe! Fool!

Kid: Meep! (kisses CJ)

_With everyone else_

*The Red Bull has started to wear off*

Tsubaki: Uhn, my head hurts.

Liz: Me to.

Patti: There was a giant trampoline!

Black*Star: Why do I feel like I had a obsessed fan-girl.

Medusa: Ow...

Lord Death: Pizza! (falls over onto Stein)

Stein: x.x Get off me.

Qwen: (holds up Machine gun) fufufufu! DIE!(begins to shoot Black*Star like crazed maniac)

Black*Star: x.x (passed out from blood loss)

Chloe: Kid is next! (opens closet door to see CJ and Kid passed out with Kid on top of CJ. NO WRONG THINKIN PPLZ! that did not happen!)

Lord Death: (gets up) Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Kid: (wakes up) What just happened? (sees what position he's in and gets out of closet)

Giriko: Do the dare Kid.

Kid: T-T (puts on asymmetrical coat) I HATE SYMMETRY! (goes in corner)

CJ: (wakes up) Ow, my head.

Qwen: Hand over the diary Soul!

Soul: I have no diary.

Sid: Then what's this? (holds up Soul's diary)

Soul: Quit stalking me man! That's not cool!

Sid: (hands diary to Qwen)

Qwen: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (runs to Stein)

Soul: Get back here!

Stein: :{( This mustache won't come off.

Qwen: (tugs on Steins screw trying to steal it)

Stein: (shocks Qwen with soul wave-length) No.

Qwen: (begins to read diary while on floor twitching)

Soul: Give me that! (snatches diary)

Black*Star: (has snuck into Maka's room to steal books)

Qwen: Well that was fun! BYE! (leaves)

Maka: Wasn't there one more?

Black*Star: (has stolen all of Maka's books)

CJ: Nooooope! Next! We have **greyvss**

**I dare kid to make out with cj. Then do seven minutes in heaven.  
Black star face off against chuck Norris.  
Tsubaki tend to black stars injuries then throw him off a cliff.  
Wes spend the day with marks at the place of your choosing.  
Soul, no killing your brother for one, and do you like maka?  
Liz kick giriko in the groin then shoot him in the knees with patty and throw him into a wood chipper. (Yeah, I really, really hate that foul mouthed &$%#)  
Free go kiss Erika.  
Medusa act motherly to crona.  
Crona act like a regular kid who loves his mother.  
So yep...that's about it. Have fun CJ :)**

CJ: O/ / /O

Kid: (makes out with CJ)

Blair: Nya~! Hehe soooo cute!

Kid: (breaks kiss) So~?

CJ: O/ / /O

Kid: (leads CJ into closet)

Chuck Norris: Who challenges me?

Black*Star: It's on little man!

Chuck Norris: (beats the crap outta' Black*Star)

Black*Star: x.x

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!( tends to Black*Star's injuries)

Black*Star: I feel better now!

Tsubaki: I'm sorry (throws Black*Star off cliff)

Black*Star: (bounces off giant trampoline) YAHOO!

Wes: We're goin' to Italy!

Soul: PASTA! Yes I like Maka.

Maka: (smiles really big) yes!

Liz: But I don't want to!

Chloe: (holds up spider) do it!

Liz: T-T sorry (does the stuff in the dare)

Giriko: x.x

Free: O/ / /O (kisses Eruka)

Eruka: (turns it into a make-out session)

Free: (breaks kiss) :)

Medusa: No! I tried that in the manga and he killed me because of it!

Crona: Then how are you here?

Everyone: GHOST!

Medusa: Idiots CJ made it possible! She's the author!

Everyone else: Oh.

Zane: Seven minutes are up (opens closet door to see CJ and Kid making out again)

CJ: (jumps back) O/ / /O um... (rushes out)

Chloe: CJ and Kid sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Kid: (comes out of closet) Can you at least act your age Chloe?

CJ: Last ones! These are from **TheDemonSwordsman126**

**Hey love the fan fic keep up the good work i laugh everytime i read a chapter anyway here are my truths, dares, and questions.**  
**Dares:**  
**maka- surpass god before blackstar**  
**soul- become blair's servent**  
**liz- admit that you're a scardy cat**  
**patty- don't be random for a whole 5 minutes**  
**kid - pull one of your sleeves up and leave the other one down**  
**blackstar - go to excalibur's 5 hour story party**  
**tsubaki - eat a bag of cheese sticks and then rub your hands on kid's clothes**  
**Questions: maka - are you and books in a relationship? **  
**patty: are you ever gonna give into madness?**  
**liz: DEAR GOD WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF PATTY EVER GAVE INTO MADNESS!**  
**stein: what was the first thing you ever disected?**

Maka: I've already surpassed god.

Black*Star: WHAT!

Maka: I killed the kishin.

Soul: (shudders) Mistress how may I help you?

Blair: Oh scythey-boy! (makes Soul do all this random stuff just to torture him)

Liz: I-I am a scaredy-cat! (goes in corner)

Patti: Very well.

Kid: WHAT!

CJ: You can pretend you're completely symmetrical.

Kid: (rolls up one sleeve) T-T

Black*Star: Excaliber's dead! HA!

Excaliber: FOOL! I cannot die!

Black*Star: T-T (goes to the five-hour story telling party)

Tsubaki: Okay. (does the dare)

Kid: (breaks down) NOOOOOOOOO!

CJ: It's ok Kid we can have it dry-cleaned. (begins to comfort Kid)

Patti: I do not intend to succumb to the madness but it might happen.

Liz: I would flip out and try to cure Patti.

Stein: Or would you?

Zane: (facepalm) Answer the question.

Stein: A dead racoon!

CJ: How's the mustache?

Stein: :{( I hate you.

CJ: This just in! We have some more questions!

Maka: But you said the last ones were the last ones!

CJ: I said This just in didn't I? 'Dey are from **Hikaro Tamano**

**I'm not yet read the forth chapter and now the fifth chapter is already there! Yay for the fast update! XD**

**Here's my question:**  
**Soul: Have you ever been doing 'Soul-Chop' to anyone? Like Black*Star for example**  
**Kid: You said eight is your favourite number because its symmetry right? Then why you don't like zero? Zero is perfectly symmetrical if you cut it vertically or horizontal**  
**Maka: Do you like Vocaloid? If yes, who is your favourite character? Mine's Rin!**  
**Black*Star: How the first time you met Maka?**

**Sorry for the lot question, oh yeah i'm Indonesian by the way, if you wondering if my grammar is suck. :)**

Soul: I haven't, but it seems like a good Idea.

Kid: O.O Oh my god it is!

Maka: What the hell is that?

Black*Star: Maka and I are childhood friends!

CJ: Well that's all for now folks!

Kid: CJ here owns nothin' but Zane and Chloe!

Ian: SO SEND QUESTIONS!

CJ: When did you get here!?

Ian: Next chapter will be back to just questions though

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Ask the Soul Eater Cast part 7

Chloe: (asleep on couch)

Marie: What did she do?

Zane: Stayed up to late watching pokemon.

CJ: ER MEH GERD! I LOVE POKEMON!

Stein: :{( HOW DO YOU GET THIS MUSTACHE OFF?!

Kid: Uh, shave it?

Stein: I already tried that.

Everyon else but CJ: O.o

Zane: What did you do CJ?

Ian: Random doughnuts!

CJ: I like doughnuts.

Kid: Only if they're symmetrical.

CJ: :) 'Mkay (snaps fingers and perfectly symmetrical doughnuts apear on table)

Sayuri: Hello, when are we gonna' start?

Everyone else: Who's that?

CJ: Everyone this is Sayuri.

Tsubaki: Sayuri! (hugs Sayuri) I missed you!

Sayuri: (hugs back) Missed you to little flower!

CJ: Isn't that sweet! But~ We have questions!

Black*Star: (crossing fingers) please pick me!

CJ: Lord Death will ask them! X) (hands Lord Death cards)

Black*Star: T-T

Lord Death: Okey-dokey! First ones we have are from **yuuki24668**

**I didn't manage to comment on the precious T.T but here are my questions and dares. You can leave out the dares if you want.  
Soul, why don't you ever try to peak on Maka when she's changing?  
Black*Star what is Maka's favourite colour since you are her childhood friend?  
Blair i dare you to tease Kid like how you tease Soul  
Maka you should try hitting someone with CJ's frying pan xD  
Ox why don't you ever grow more hair unlike the two spiked you have?  
Kim, what is so good about Ox?  
CJ i dare you to let my OC Sayuri in for a chapter xD**

Soul: Chronic nosebleed syndrome. I'll get a major nosebleed. And that's not cool.

Black*Star: Easy! Maka's favorite color is Turquoise!

Maka: Huh! He actually got it right.

CJ: I do not allow the next one.

Kid: I second that motion.

Sayuri: To bad you have to please the viewers. (winks)

Blair: Oooooh! I get a reaper!

CJ: (goes in corner) Fine but only for five minutes.

Blair: Thats all I need. (shoves Kid's face into her, gosh do I really need to explain this!)

Maka: Gladly. (chops Ashura with frying pan)

Ashura: T-T (goes in corner)

Sayuri: I think I would have done the same.

Ox: I have these pillars ,believe it or not, to help my soul perception!

Kim: I choose not to answer.

Lord Death: (Holds up hand)

Kim: He's persistent, strong, and made come away from the madness!

Lord Death: OK! these next ones are from **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Alice: TT-TT That didn't work at all.. AND I WILL NEVER BREAK UP WITH KID!  
Alec: o_O Um... 562, you and Kidd are not dating.  
Alice: YES WE ARE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!  
Alec: Why?  
Alice: 'Cuz I'm dating Kid and you aren't!  
Alec: I'm straight.  
Alice: No you're not! Admit it!  
Alec: ...I really wish Stein didn't put onthat medication now. I'd rather be hallucinating than being stuck with you and your stalkerish, yaoi-fangirl tendencies.  
Alice: ON TO THE QUESTIONS! Soul and BlackStar, what do you think of the pairing SoulStar?  
And Stein, what do you think of SteinxSpirit? Have you ever eaten someone and/or thought about eating someone? Literraly or in a perverted sense?**

Kid: WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME!

Soul and Black*Star: What!

Soul: Fans are weird!

Black*Star: That is gross!

Soul: I agree.

Sayuri: You should see some other pairings then.

Stein: Where did that pairing come from!

Zane: Fans.

Spirit: I date ladies! Not some weird professor!

Stein: I have accually thought about eating kishin flesh.

Ashura: O.o freak!

CJ: Need food...

Excaliber: FOOL!

Everyone: (begins screaming like little children and running around like total nutcases)

CJ: (passed out from lack of breakfast)

Excaliber: FOOL! I am the holy sword! Bow down to me!

**Due to errors this part of the chapter cannot be shown so we shall skip to when CJ wakes up **

CJ: (wakes up to see everyone passed out with ears bleeding)

Excaliber: FOOL!

CJ: OH MY GOD! How did you escape from the nuclear reactor!

Excaliber: FOOL! Nothing can hold me.

CJ: (Blade shoots out of wrist) Then I'm going to kill you!

Excaliber: FOOL! (arm turns into sword blade) Only a holy weapon can challenge me!

CJ: Then good thing I am! (rushes Excaliber and slices his face)

Excaliber: WHAT! (swings at CJ)

CJ: (dodges) You heard me! (puts blade through Excaliber's heart)

Everyone else: (wakes up)

CJ: Hey guys! (waves hand that has a dead Excaliber still on the blade)

Everyone else: YOU KILLED HIM!

CJ: Yuppers! If I didn't you guy would have bled to death or died from lack of sustinance.

Kid: (realizes the blood isn't arranged symmetrically) AAAAARGH! (spits up blood and passes out)

CJ: KID! (rushes to Kid's side with wet rag to clean up blood)

Stein: XD My mustache came off! (does happy dance)

Soul: Is it just me or does that look completely wrong.

Everyone else but Stein: It's not just you.

Sayuri: It looks beyond wrong.

Zane: It is beyond wrong.

Lord Death: Moving on These ones are from **Hikaru Tamano**

**Thanks for the replies! It really makes me happy :)  
This is the question, and dare  
Soul: Tell us the story when the first time you met Maka  
Maka: I dare you not 'Maka-Chop' to everyone for the whole next chapter  
Liz: Go watch Final Destination  
Patty: Can i get your 'Motivational Speech'? XD  
Chrona: What do you write in your poem? It makes Maka, Marie, Black*Star, Soul, even Sid depressed! Can i read it  
To all Soul Eater cast: Do you ever been realized that your daily life are in anime/manga? What is your reaction?  
Kid: Who is your mother? Are you related to Ciel in Kuroshitsuji somehow?**

Soul: Well~, I had a piano recital and played my soul song, and Maka liked it and asked we wanted to be partners. Simple as that.

Maka: WHAT! (goes in corner) no chopping, no chopping, no chopping.

Chloe: Next chapter not this one!

Maka: (jumps out of corner) YAY! (chops Spirit)

Spirit: x.x (passed out)

Liz: O-okay (watches Final Destination)

Hikaru: OK Patti go!

Patti: (In special way) Get your ass moving now punk!

Hikaru: T-T (gets homework done really fast)

Crona: (still free from Ragnarok) You mean this? (holds up poem)

Hikaru: Yeah.

Crona: Here then (hands Hikaru poem)

Hikaru: (reads poem) T-T (goes in corner) I wish I had never been born.

CJ: (picks up poem)

_I hate myself I hate my life_

_All that I've done cannot be forgiven_

_I deserve to die but my blood cannot be shed_

_All the souls I've taken did not deserve this_

_I feel abandoned and scared_

_But no one cares about me_

_All I want is to end this_

_I feel like a monster_

_Somebody save me_

_But no one can hear my screams_

_So no one knows all that I am_

_I lie awake at night afraid_

_Afraid of what wants revenge on me_

_Scared of my blood_

_Scared of my mother_

_Scared of the world_

_I feel like a monster_

_Why won't somebody save me from this?_

CJ: T-T (goes in corner crying)

Cast: We know!

Black*Star: I THINK IT'S AMAZING THAT PEOPLE GET TO SEE MY GODLINESS! YAHOO!

CJ: CJ-CHOP! (chops Black*Star)

Black*Star: x.x (passed out)

Kid: (goes in corner) I don't want to talk about this.

CJ: It's ok Kid (Hugs Kid then kisses him)

Lord Death: Um, Kid's mom passed away when He was five. And no he is not related to Ciel.

Liz: (come in screaming) I HATE YOU HIKARU!

Chloe: Why?

Liz: T-T I peed my pants watching Final Destination!

Chloe: (bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lord Death: O.o Oh look more questions. These are from **greyvss**

**Did you forget some thing?  
And I quote:  
'Crona must act like a REGULAR kid who loves his mother' in other words no killing said mother. So she has no excuse to dodge the dare! But hey still funny! Hope you had fun ;)  
So yeah, other than the crona Medusa error you did an awesome job on the dares! How ever as revenge...  
*pour anti-inhibition potion down throat*  
Aaannd,  
*aims said author at kid*  
Sick em!  
*you can probably guess where that's going***

**Hehehe...man am I evil sometimes...**

CJ: (all destructive power has been released (in other words she's gone insane)) RAAAAAAWWRR! (begins to cover Kid in asymmetrical doodles)

Kid: x.x

CJ: (turns around and smiles like a psycho) hehehehe! (blades shoot out of wrists) Who wants to play butcher! hehehehe!

Liz: (pees pants again)

Zane: Run.

Sayuri: And scream.

Everyone but CJ: (runs away from psychotic CJ screaming)

CJ: (slices Arachne in half sending blood everywhere) OO-OOH! Look at the pretty stars!

Chloe: I hate you greyvss!

Black*Star: I DO TO!

Medusa: If I die I just want you to know, I love you Crona!

Crona: (hugs Medusa) I love you to!

CJ: Lalala! (slices Spirit) OO-OO-OH! Lalala!

Lord Death: REAPER-CHOP! (chops CJ)

CJ: (unaffected) Can I open you up to? (psycho smile)

Lord Death: O.O

Stein: (quickly gets CJ in a strait jacket)

CJ: OO-OOH! I got a winter co-at!

Stein: greyvss, a word to the wise. CJ has almost no lust in her soul but has a lot of insanity. So don't do that again!

Ashura: I'm thinking about taking her on as an apprentice now.

Lord Death: REAPER-CHOP!(chops Ashura) Last questions, they're from **Blackstarluver123**

**AHHHHHHHHH POOR BLACKSTAR everyone torchured him last chapter  
*walks up to blackstar* r u ok dont worry i will kill them GET OVER HERE**

**ok now that they r deid i will ask the questions**  
**Kara-sama: no i will ok here they r ok these r from BSL i hate blackstar**  
**BSL: WHAT! THATS IT DIE U STUPID MIESTER *trys to kill miester Kara-sama***  
**1. y do u hate blackstar so much hes cute and AWSOME! *kills everyone by choping them with a drumstick* HA u thought a Frying pan hurt**  
**ok 2. ok Justin whats ur fav song bully by shinedown ok This is war by 30 seconds to mars?**  
**well thats it for now got to start typing BYE LOVE U BLACKSTAR lol CRAPP I JUST SAIS THAT OUT LOAD**

CJ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I PLAY THE DRUMS!

Justin: I think I know how to get her madness under control. (takes out earbuds and puts them in CJ's ears)

CJ: (begins to sing "Gorgeous Nightmare") "I've got another confession to make, So complicated let me try to explain. Don't want this feeling to go away. So it stays! it stays! it stays!"

Sayuri: It doesn't look like it's working.

CJ: "Is it the way that you talk that's causin' me to freak? Is it the way that you laugh that's makin' my heart beat? Is it the way you kiss? It's gotta be the way you taste! You taste! You taste!" (begins to calm down) Ha, ha, ha, ha. (goes to sleep)

Zane: I cannot believe that listening to hard-rock music put her insanity to sleep.

Sayuri: I think I'm with you on that one.

Chloe: Have you listened to her ipod?

Kid: (Wakes up) Ugn, (remembers) SHE WENT INSANE!

Stein: We have it under control now.

Kid: (sees the strait jacket) It took a strait jacket!

Chloe: And Justin's ipod!

Zane: Can we just answer the question!

Everyone but Black*Star: HE'S ANNOYING!

Black*Star: I AM NOT!

Justin: "Bully"

Black*Star: Wait she loves me?

BSL123: Yes. (oh crap)

CJ: Hmm. (wakes up) Huh? (remembers) OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!

Sayuri: Well this was an interesting chapter.

Zane: Yeah, who knew she had so much pent up insanity.

Lord Death: (undoes strait jacket) It's ok really you had no control.

CJ: (goes in corner) T-T

Kid: It's ok CJ (hugs CJ) It really is.

CJ: TT-TT But I hurt you!

Kid: I'll be fine (kisses CJ)

Chloe: Lord Death I think it's time to end this chapter.

Lord Death: CJ owns nothing except Zane and Chloe

Sayuri: So send questions! ^.-

Chloe: And we'll try and answer them.

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Greyvss: Hey guys! (waves)

Everyone: (glares)

Excaliber: FOOL!

Everyone else: (begins screaming like total nutcases)

CJ: (Snaps fingers and Excaliber is inside a soundproof prison cell)

Cast: Thank you!

Greyvss: You guys get revenge on me.

Maka: (is now holding ax)

Zane: (transforms)

Chloe: (catches pistol)

Greyvss: But I can't die. Well not for long, I come back to life after every death.

CJ: But before you guys slaughter him we have some questions.

Black*Star: (crosses fingers)

CJ: Soul asks them this time! (hands Soul questions)

Soul: (arm turns into scythe and slices Greyvss in half)

Greyvss: (comes back to life) Hey how's it goin'?

Cast: O.O OMG!

Soul: Um, moving on. Oh hey Greyvss questions!

**Heehee I'll remember that little fact later...  
Now then, on to whatever questions and dares I can think of!  
For crona, so since Medusa acted motherly to you, well, how do you feel?  
Kid, I sincerely apologize fo-AHAHAHA! Sorry can't keep a straight face on that. So any way, how do you feel about getting beaten by my oc scythe? And would you like a rematch?  
Liz, just to be nice, off you go to Hollywood!  
Okay patty, how much do you hate me for what I made you say in chapter 7 of my story?  
Stein, how did you create all of those cool soul menace tricks?  
Azusa, how do you feel about all those spiritxazusa fics?  
Medusa why do you and your sisters hate each other so much?  
Mifune I challenge you to face me and my twin short swords!  
Lord death, are you actually related to the witch mabaa? If so, why do you hunt her kin as well as her? Oh and did you know that scythe is part witch?  
Sid knife fight with oc Emma. Good luck.  
Now for cj, and don't worry I won't use that potion again, today anyway. So instead I have a new one to use, hee hee. *pour mind swap potion down throat*  
Have fun...**

**(Potion complete flips personality, making it the exact opposite.)**

CJ: (Now has hair in a bun and is wearing a pants suit, with heels) Good afternoon, morning, or evening.

Kid: CJ?

CJ: Hello Kid, may I help you?

Kid: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

Greyvss: I swaped her personality

Kid: (has chainsaw) DIIIIIIEE! (frickin chopps greyvss to symmetrical peices)

CJ: Kid I don't think that was appropriate for the viewers. Crona you are free to answer.

Crona: I feel kinda', well warm and fuzzy. (smile)

Greyvss: (is taking notes) 'Mkay.

Kid: REMATCH NOW!

Scythe: Very well (has rematch with Kid)

Kid: (Wins, turns to greyvss) Turn her back now!

Greyvss: Can't the potion wears off on it's own. Liz your bags are packed! (motions to pile of suitcases)

Liz: (Squeal) HOLLYWOOD! (leaves in taxi)

Patti: MEOW!

CJ: Due to her personality, I hypothosize she won't be answering that question.

Kid: (goes in corner)

Stein: That stuff is seriously effective. It turned a laid back, humourous, insane filled soul to a professional, strait-to-the-point, sane soul.

Greyvss: And~?

Stein: The soul menace stuff just comes to me.

Azusa: O/ / /O Um...

Spirit: I see that blush.

Maka: MAKAA-

Soul: No chopping this chapter.

Maka: Oh

CJ: You are capable of speech, answer.

Azusa: Um, well I think they're well, weird. (liar)

Spirit: (goes in corner)

Zane: Medusa.

Medusa: They're just jealous, because I'm the greatest.

Archne: (Yep she's back from the dead) NO! I am!

Medusa: Oh really?

Arachne: (punches Medusa's face)

Medusa: (kicks Arachne)

CJ: (Snaps fingers and the sisters are in isolation rooms)

Chloe: O.O that is not CJ!

Greyvss: Technicaly that is.

Chloe: (hand turns into ax-head and slices Greyvss)

Greyvss: Who knew you guys were so attached to her. Oh Mifune~!

Mifune: Very well (holds up swords) INFINITE SWORD ATTACK!

Greyvss: (holds up twin mini-swords) He! (rushes Mifune)

Mifune: (Dodges then stabs greyvss in ribcage and grabs another sword)

Greyvss: (coughs up blood) mmn! (swings at Mifune and clips his ear)

Mifune: (stabs greyvss through heart)

CJ: Yes, yes. Now clean up this mess.

Zane: I think I might like this version better.

Kid, Chloe, and Lord Death: (glare)

Lord Death: I am not related to Mabaa! And yes I knew.

Emma: Oh~ Sid~! (holds up knife)

CJ: Before you do this, no breaking anything.

Sid: That is seriously creepy. (holds up knife) Ready when you are.

Emma: (runs up and does knife fight with Sid)

Sid: (loses) x.x

Emma: Later! ^.- (leaves)

CJ: You got blood all over the carpet!

Soul: Oh look some more questions, they're from **Blackstarluver123**

**YOU CRAZY PPL oh and yes i do blackstar have you not read my story but anyway here are the questions  
thee anyone but blackstar that thinks blackstar is not annoying oh and if blackstar is annoying have YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT Excaliber *revives Excaliber and puts headphones on blackstar that is playing "This is war"and puts headphones on self playing samething yells at top of lungs* THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING BLACKSTAR IS ANNOYING! oh and kid did you not pay attenchin to last chapter it was chapter 7 not 8 7  
ok back to the questions  
how die it feel to be the yungest death sythe ever?  
Well thats it for no i got to go type**

Excaliber: FOOL! (points cane at CJ)

CJ: (expressionless)

**Five hours later**

Cast: x.x

Black*Star: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW DOES THAT FEEL LOSERS!

Kid: Wait a minute. (checks the chapter list) OH MY GOD! (spits up blood and falls over)

CJ: (sighs) Why does everyone love to get blood on the floor?

Justin: It feels like a great achievment but sometimes it's lonely.

CJ: Soul wake up. (kicks Soul)

Soul: I'm up! These ones are from **Hikaru Tamano**

**Woo hoo! Another replies! XD  
Alright, thank you for the poem Chrona... *Still depressed* And your motivation speech Patty! It really help! Remember Maka, not 'Maka-Chop' in whole next chapter! Liz, sorry! Forgive me!  
Here's the question and dare**

**Medusa: I dare you to be kind to Chrona like mother to daughter(or son) suppose to be!**  
**Stein: I want to hear about why there is screw in your head. I'm ready for the nightmare.**  
**Soul: Read one of Maka's book.**  
**Black Star: Go duel with Kid.**  
**Kid: Can you decorate my room? It's pretty assymetrical if I look at it.**  
**Chrona: Do you like Kid?**  
**Arachne: Please spread your madness in my school. My classmates are really boring.**

**Well that's it! Fast update please!**

Maka: I KNOW! (goes in corner) no chopping, no chopping, no chopping.

Medusa: (gulps) Crona do you want some cookies!(Holds up platter of cookies)

Crona: Sure. (eats a cookie) mmm. :)

Stein: Alright then, (whispers in Hikaru's ear)

Hikaru: (pees pants and faints not even half-way through the story)

Stein: No you weren't.

CJ: Now I have to clean up the pee to.

Soul: (picks up book) The Outsiders? (begins to read) Eh, it's cool enough.

Black*Star: I've been waiting for a rematch! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Hai! (transforms)

Kid: (still in corner) No.

CJ: Finally! Somebody respects a clean carpet!

Kid: (Goes and cleans Hikaru's room with a depressed air about him) Done. (goes in corner)

Crona: Well he's a good friend! But I'm accualy a guy. (The truth comes out)

Arachne: Gladly! (spreads madness)

Black*Star: Fine! Then I'll duel Greyvss! (slice Greyvss in half and then eats some of the blood)

Maka: Eww!

Black*Star: What? Some of it got on my face!

Greyvss: He has a point.

Soul: Weird. These ones are from **yuuki24688**

**Love ya CJ dyou are awesome at writing ;)**

**To the whole Soul Eater Cast: If you were stranded on an island and really hungry, who would you eat first?**  
**Maka: What was your first impression of Soul?**  
**Crona: Do you ever want to get separated with Raganok?**  
**Medusa: Who do you hate the most in the cast?**  
**Tsubaki: From 1 to 10, how annoying is Black*Star?**  
**Soul: Who has more cleavage, Blair or Tsubaki?**  
**CJI dare you not to hit anyone for the whole of next chapter!**

Cast: EXCALIBER!

Maka: He seemed nice.

Greyvss: Or did he?

Maka: (suddenly has ax and slices Greyvss)

Crona: Well it does feel nice to be separated from him. But this is my last chapter without him.

Medusa: Lord Death

Lord Death: REAPER-CHOP! (chops medusa)

Tsubaki: (sighs) 10

Balck*Star: I AM NOT ANNOYING!

Soul: (looks at Blair and Tsubaki) Hmm, Tsubaki.

CJ: Why would I hit anyone? It's rude.

Kid: (Depressed) That's not what CJ would have said.

Soul: Now we have **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Alec: Yes! She finally took her meds!  
Alice: I apologize for my behavior these past few chapters. It was uncalled for. ...Stalking? Kidd, we live in the same house! TT-TT It's just so big you never notice me... Srsly, who the helll has an 8-story tall house? Btw... *raises scalpel* BS, Soul. Do a yaoi scene before I cut you open!  
Alec: 562, how many times have I told you that being a Stein is a bad career choice?! BTW, Stein, never try to turn a Kishin human. You get Alice.**

Stein: Got it.

Kid: (depressed) I don't care.

CJ: I will not allow the yaoi scene. It's not appropriate.

Alice: (holds up scalpel) Allow it!

CJ: (snaps fingers and Alice is in a fish-tank)

Greyvss: Why a fish-tank?

CJ: It was the first thing that came to mind.

Soul: O.o Next we have guest poster **Me**

** Me:Elle: T_T no SoulKid only**

**Ella: no that's stupid**  
**Elle : *gets knife* TAKE IT BACK**  
**Ella: O-O**  
**Anywho question**  
**Soul: why do you love Maka and Make fun of her if you love her**  
**Blackstar: Marry me please!**  
**Maka: do you ever want to switch partners **  
**Patty: Giraffes or Unicorns?**  
**Kid: I dare you to be with Liz you and her are cute together :)**  
**CJ: KISS SOUL KISS SOUL KISS SOUL on the lips none of that cheek crap :) thank you**

Soul: Yo! Maka you have fat ankles and look like a pig!

Maka: MAKAAA-

CJ: No chopping.

Maka: (goes in corner)

Greyvss: (snickers)

Soul: (arm turns into blade and slaughters Greyvss)

Black*Star: That's the second proposal I've gotten! Meh, I've got a girlfriend already.

Maka: Nah.

Patti: GIRAFFE! GIRAFFE!

Liz: (whispers to you) Kid already has a girlfriend.

Kid: (depressed)

CJ: Fine but quick. (pecks Soul on the lips)

Kid: (spits up blood and falls over) x.X

Soul: :/ Last ones we have are from guest poster **Tree Wood**

**Tree Wood:Okay, I have a question for Stein. Who wouldn't you dicect? Would,  
or have you dicected your parents. Why did you have a mustash? Have you ever  
dicected a fan girl? Have you ever went onto Fanfiction and read all pwp (**  
without plot or Plot? what plot) of you and Spirit. And how do you and said  
redhead feel about also said pwp?**

Tree Wood

Stein: Uh... I don't wan't to disect Marie, I did want to disect my parents, didn't you read chapter 6 CJ glued a mustache on my face! No I haven't because I would probably have nightmares about the fans.

Spirit: NO!

CJ: (flash of bright light and has turned back to normal jeans and tee-shirt, converse, and pony-tail) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Greyvss: (gulp)

CJ: (Shoves hot-sauce down greyvss throut) DIIIIIIEE!

Greyvss: (mouth is literaly on fire) AH! WATER! (grabs glass of "water" and drinks) AH! THAT WASN'T WATER!

CJ: I put chili-flakes in it! ^.-

Kid: XD CJ! (hugs CJ and then kisses her)

CJ: (hugs Kid back) I can't believe I was so boring!

Greyvss: AAAHH! MAKE IT GO AWAY!

CJ: I can't it wears off on it's own.

Cast: (hugs CJ) We missed you!

Medusa: I didn't.

CJ: (Shoves hot-sauce down her throut)

Medusa: AAAAAAH! (mouth is on fire)

Arachne: (liar) I missed you.

CJ: No you didn't (shoves spiders down Arachne's throut)

Arachne: T-T How could you do this to me!?

CJ: Greyvss, have you learned your lesson?

Greyvss: x.x (passed out)

Lord Death: :) I think he might have.

Chloe: Well, CJ owns only me and Zane here!

Zane: So send questions!

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYEEE!

Excaliber: FOOL!

Cast: (screams)


	9. Chapter 9

Zane: Hey CJ!

CJ: What?

Zane: The viewers are here!

Chloe: Hey, wassup?

CJ: Did we get questions?

Stein: Yeah.

Liz: When did you start checking the mail?

Stein: I have always checked the mail.

Cast: O.o Okay then...

CJ: Well then the lucky reader is!

Black*Star: Please be me, please be me, please be me.

CJ: MEDUSA!

Medusa: No.

Black*Star: (Hopeful)

CJ: (shoves a snake down her throut) Read.

Medusa: T-T fine.

Black*Star: T-T (goes in corner)

Zane: CJ you can't chop anyone this chapter.

CJ: I know!

Medusa: The first lame questions we have are from **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Alice: WHY THE HELLDID YOU PUT ME IN A FISHTANK?! I CAN'T SWIM YOU BETCH!  
Alec: Alice, calm down!  
Alice: NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!  
Alec: I will if I want to!  
Alice: I'll take your medicine again! You remember what happened the last time that happened, right?  
Alec: No.  
Alice: You got obsessed with this girl-I didn't know you were into Russians, started stalking her, killed all her friends, almost killed her, was sent to an insane asylum and died there from starvation.  
Alec: 0-0 How the helll am I alive then?  
Alice: Dunno. Maybe your a ghost? You died before twice. You just keep coming back. Like Medusa.  
Alec: *blushes when she says 'Medusa'*  
Alice: what?  
Alec: O_O" Nothing! Can we just get to the questions now?!  
Alice: o_0 Um... OK.  
Marie: In one of the episodes(don't remember which), you said you were going to make some tea for Stein. But you were holding a can that said 'coffee'. So, was it tea-flavored coffee or coffee-flavored tea?  
CJ: Makeout with Kid.  
Kid: I'm adding KidxCJ to my shipping chart. And are you surpised a Kishin is living in your house, eating your food, wearing your clothes and spending your cash?  
BlackStar: I challenge you! *turns nails into claws* You won't be able to beat me, though! At 287 years, I'm one of the strongest Kishin alive!  
Stein: Forget what Alec said last chappie! Experiment on more Kishins and you'll have the perfect soldiers!  
That's all.**

**Alice: USA!**  
**Alec: No! Alice! We're German! D:**  
**Alice: It doesn't matter.**  
**Bye!**

CJ: It was empty, small, but empty.

Marie: Coffee-flavored tea.

Joe Buttouski (JB): Did someone say coffee!?

CJ: Coffee addict.

JB: AM NOT!

Kid: You kinda' are, and gladly (makes out with CJ)

JB: So~ Kid's dating?

Lord Death: Yep!

CJ: (breaks kiss) O/ / /O

Kid: (re-reads the question) So that's how Liz got a pedicure when we were on a mission. And WHAT!

Black*Star: Oh yeah! Come at me bro! (gets but kicked by Alice)

Stein: Oh really (disects Ashura)

Ashura: (screams in terror) x.x

CJ: NEXT!

Zane: You aren't the least bit weirded out by that?

CJ: No I've seen worse.

Medusa: Yeah yeah now we have** Blackstarluver**

***FREAKIN SKREAMS* YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BLACKSTAR who is the girl (well thats pretty obveuse but just to make shour *cant spell* oh and whoever this "ME" Girl is (WAS) she will die she will be dead as soon as i find out where she lives *hides in corner freaking out crying and can not be pulled out of the madness!*  
Kara-sama: i will ask the questions she wrote them down somewhere*surches for list of questions* Oh here it is she litteraly just wrote these ok here we go  
YYYYYYYY!?  
You better hope it is not you if so DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (she is not kidding i hope you know)  
will you annoy the heak out of Tsubaki plz thanks *gives everyone else head phones that are playing this is war*  
BSL: *sings but is cring at the same time (no really i am crying right now)* "to the leader(the leader is Lord Death) the purier(the purier is Stein) the victor(i used to think the victor was blackstar but now i am not so posutive) the misier(the misier is Kid) this is wahahahar"  
Kara-Sama: ok now back to OMD she really is crying CRAP RUNNNNNN she barily ever cryes and when she does she wants to kill RUNNNNNNNN! *runns almost 3 miles away*  
(BSL's other oc) Kallie:*runs trips* IM GOING TO DIE!  
BSL:*attacks Kallie*  
Kallie:*Dies*  
Kara-Sama: CRAPPPPPPPP!**

Black*Star: I can't believe you forgot who your own boyfriend is BSL.

Tsubaki: Yeah, we broke up when we realized that we were better off as partners.

Cast: (puts headphones on)

CJ: Is there another song? (suddenly playing "Paralyzer") That's better (snaps fingers)

Excaliber: FOOL!

Tsubaki: Death help me.

**Five hours later**

Tsubaki: x_x

CJ: (snaps fingers) OK! Medusa!

Medusa: Blah! Blah! Now we have **TheDemonSwordsman126**

**hey guys thanx for using my questions. i've got some more for da cast and maybe even a dare or 2 -evil smile-  
blackstar: can you teach me how to be as annoying as you?  
kid: when did you realize your love for symmetry?  
soul: what was the most uncool thing you have ever seen?  
maka: how many books do you have in total?  
dares:  
stien i dare you to kiss medusa  
spirit i dare you to take 5 reaper chops to the head  
tsubaki: i dare you to act like you're the meister and blackstar is the weapon for the whole chapter  
see ya later keep updating the fic i love it bye ;)**

Black*Star: I an NOT annoying! But I can teach you to be just like me! HAHAHAHAHA!

CJ: Oh-no. Please not another Black*Star. (goes in corner)

Kid: It's ok CJ. (hugs CJ) Nobody can possibly be as annoying as him. Oh and to answer the question, it happened a looooooong time ago. I think I was like 3? (Gasps) THE ASYMMETRY! (goes in corner) T-T

Soul: Uh... probably Blair.

Blair: T-T How could you Scythy-boy! (goes in corner)

CJ: YOU AREN'T ALLOWED IN THE CORNER! (snaps fingers and Blair is now at a psychyatrist)T-T (continues sulking)

Maka: I have many books.

Zane: Exact number would help.

Maka: I can't, I lost track around 300.

Chloe: Holy shizzle!

Stein: I am not doing that.

Chloe: (micheivious smile) fufufufu! (shoves his face into Medusa's)

Medusa: XD

Stein: 0.o

Chloe: (let's go of Stein's head)

Medusa: XD YAY!

Stein: I hate you Chloe.

Chloe: No you don't! ^.-

Spirit: WHAT!

Lord Death: REAPER-CHOP!(chops Spirit 5 times)

Spirit: x_x

Tsubaki: Hmm, Black*Star!

Black*Star: (assumes look of concentration aka the "I'm trying to crap in my pants look") I can't transform!

CJ: (snaps fingers and doughnuts apear)

Cast: What?

CJ: (snaps fingers again) Try now Black*Star.

Black*Star: (concentrates and transforms into a scimitar)

Tsubaki: (catches) Cool. (swings around and almost kills a few people)

CJ: Watch it! Medusa!

Medusa: Now we have the lame **greyvss**

**I will never learn my lesson. Sorry. And I really hate spice food, so new potion, and this time on...patty! *gives Mega aggression potion*  
Now instead of bubbly giggly patty, we have homicidal, violent patty!  
Shaula Gorgon was not mentioned, so this question is for her, what is one embarrassing moment from your siblings childhood?  
Kid, since I just turned patty homicidal, and made you extremely depressed...*shoves him and cj inside closet for rest of chapter* here is my way of saying sorry my man.  
Soul, your thoughts on the JacquelineXsoul couple? Also, how awkward does it seem to be held by maka, essentially with out clothes on(you know weapon form). And this is actually someone else's question that I copied, so no killing me please.  
Medusa *locks in room with Martha Stewart* let's see who kills who first?  
Kim, your thoughts on harvar, specifically in operation capture baba yaga castle? Also what is the weirdest thing you've ever done as a witch?  
Tsubaki, voice your feelings about the other members of the cast, even me if you want.  
Black star, did you notice e that you're currently surrounded by ninjas right?  
Zane, here is another bottle of the mind swap potion, feel free to use it whenever.  
So that's it. Have fun.  
Oh no...*Now being chased by homicidal patty***

Cast: (screaming and running from Patti) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Shaula: Medusa wet her bed 5 nights in a row!

Medusa: RAWR!(attacks Shaula)

Kid and CJ: (now in closet)

Soul: (stops running) Hmm, I never thought about that, she's a good friend and maybe if me and M-

Patti: (kills Soul) HEHEHEHEHEHE! RAWR!

Zane: AAAHH! (snaps fingers and Soul is alive again)

Soul: Holy Shit! 0.o that is an akward question. I try not to think about it like that.

Martha: And that's how... Where am I? (is locked in room with Medusa)

Kim: Well, Harvar did just kill me so I guess I have some resentment towards him. And the weirdest thing I've done as a witch, opening the portal to the witch realm.

Tsubaki: (running from Patti) Uh, Maka's nice, Soul's uh weird, Stein's akward, Lord Death's funny, Kid's obsessed, Liz's nice, Patti's evil right now! Ashura, Medusa, Arachne, Free, Eruka, Mizunes, and Greyvss ARE JUST PLAIN EVIL! Excaliber he's so annoying!

Black*Star: I'm WHAT! (sees the ninja's and does assasin moves to try and threaten them)

Ninja's: QUAAA! (kick Black*Star's but)

Zane: Thanks bro.

Chloe: (Gasp) You're using slang! I'm so proud of you! (hugs Zane)

Zane: Uh, okay. Medusa who do we have next?

Medusa: (comes out of room with blood on her hands) Our epic fail quest poster **Red**

**Red:Good morning, afternoon, and night. It's nice to meet all of you.**

***on knees* Please please PLEASE! Let me put Excaliber on mars so he wont**  
**bother any one! *hugs Crona with safe and warm air about* Hope you be happy**  
**agein Crona, by the way, how was that hug Crona? CJ please let Black*Star do**  
**the qustens? He's dieing here! Soul... can we still dare? If so, I dare Soul**  
**to fly to the moon some how. And Maka... Hug your dad and tell him you love**  
**him like you mean it or I'll force it into you! I swear if Excaliber comes**  
**back I'll scream and go insane... Kidd kiss your dream girl, CJ! Blair *pats**  
**head* your good and I'm not a boy! Black*Star you, my dear fraind, will get a**  
**break for one chapter of meanness and insanity... Althoue I'll miss you being**  
**tourcherd. Hmm... well I think that's all. Red over and out and you have a**  
**nice day.**

Zane: We've already done that but we probably will bring him back to torture him or use him to torture others.

Crona: It felt nice but-

Ragnarok: (pops out of Crona) I'm back! (starts bullying Crona) GIVE ME CANDY!

CJ: (from inside closet) NEVER!

Soul: Okay. (wings pop out from Soul's back) Later. (flies to moon)

Maka: O.o no.

Chloe: (holds up a match to a book) Do it or I'll set this book on fire!

Maka: (hugs Spirit) I love you papa! (goes in corner) I can't believe I did that.

Spirit: XD My Maka said she loved me~! (begins doing happy dance)

Zane: (looks away) That is wrong.

Chloe: Ditto

Spirit: XD (passes out from happiness)

Zane: I'm sure Kid is making out with CJ right now.

Chloe: I'll go check!

Liz: (grabs Chloe's arm) No, that's rude.

Chloe: But I want to catch big bro kissing his girl-friend!

Zane: (facepalm) Wow Chloe, just wow.

Blair: Nya~! Someone likes me!

Soul: (Comes back) Turns out the moon is acually made of cheese.

Zane: 0.o Black*Star you can leave next chapter.

Black*Star: 'K

Zane: Medusa! Next

Medusa: (bored) guest poster **Omega01x**

**Omega01x:I've been reading this for awhile, but I never got the chance to  
post. Anyway...**

**Soul and BlackStar : *Watches Episode 6 of the Anime* Were you guys lovers?**  
**Because I have the same look on my face as Maka and Tsubaki did... (0.0)**

**Maka : When did you first realize your feelings for Soul?**

**Tsubaki : Act like Maka for the entire next chapter.**

**Kid : Become completely OCD-free for the remainder of this chapter.**

**Any and all OCs in this story : What do you think of your creator(s)?**

**Excalibur : Dye yourself gold and silver.**

**Stein : Dissect Excalibur *evil grin***

**Liz and Patty : Switch your personalities for the remainder of this chapter.**  
**(Liz has Patty's personality, and vice versa)**

**Medusa : Who do you think would put up a better fight? Soul & Maka, BlackStar**  
**& Tsubaki, or Kid and the Thompson sisters?**

**CJ : *Hands over truth serum* Give this to the person who's deepest secrets**  
**you want to know. I'd like to know them as well *;)***

**Spirit : Sorry. No idea what to ask you. Oh yeah, seal yourself in a room with**  
**only... Excalibur!**

**To anyone else I forgot : Confess only 1 of your deepest secrets. If I didn't**  
**forget anybody, then this applies to everyone.**

**Hopefully I can review next chapter. Bye**

Black*Star and Soul: NO!

Black*Star: It was just that one episode! I AM COMPLETELY SANE!

Soul: That is so not cool Omega.

Maka: O/ / /O When I almost lost him to Crona's sword.

Crona: (goes in corner) I'm so sorry.

Tsubaki: (reads book) Wadda' ya' want? I'm trying to read!

Kid and CJ: (come out of closet)

CJ: What'd we miss?

Zane: Kid has to act completely OCD free for the remander for the rest of this chapter.

Kid: O_O Okay Kid don't freak out.

Black*Star: the number seven.

Kid: I-it's just a number.

CJ: :) That's the spirit Kid!

Zane: Well CJ is kinda random and weird, but she's really loyal and determined.

Chloe: I like her, she's awesome! But she's really scary when she's mad, insane, or grumpy, or if you mention her height.

Excaliber: FOOL!

CJ: (snaps fingers and Excaiber is gold and silver)

Excaliber: x_x

Stein: (creepy smile) hehehe. (hold up scalpel and disects Excaliber)

CJ: (steals Stein's glasses and puts them on) XD (giggles)

Stein: GIVE ME THOSE BACK! (chases after CJ but trips and faceplants) ow...

Kid: They look so sy- I mean cute on you CJ!

CJ: (giggles) :) thanks

Liz: GIRAFFE! GIRAFFE!

Patti: Liz keep it down.

Tsubaki: I SAID I'M TRYING TO READ!

Medusa: As far as I'm concerned, they're all wimps. I would kick all their sorry asses.

CJ: (goes ballistic) RAAAA! (kicks Medusa's but all the way to hell) You deserved that (snaps fingers)

Medusa: (back) x_x

Cast: O.O wow

CJ: I want to know Ashura's secrets (Manical laugh) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ashura: O.o (gulp)

Zane: Do you think those glasses could be affecting her personality?

CJ: (shoves serum down his throat) Now talk!

Ashura: I was a mamma's boy and the prime target for bullies! I once got scared of my english teacher because she said the word knife! My sister always made me pee my pants when she pranked me! I like to listen to love songs! I hate my life! (goes in corner) T-T why me...

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (a few of them rolling on the floor)

Spirit: Wait WHAT!

CJ: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (shoves Spirit into room with Excaliber)

Arachne: (gulp) I once ate mud because I thought it was pudding.(goes in corner)

Mifune: I tripped on a flat surface in front of my class.

Mosquito: I don't remember.

CJ: (holds up frying pan)

Mosquito: I wet myself at a movie.

Giriko: I got drunk at a museum.

Free: I ate poison ivy once.

CJ: (Snickers) Stein!

Stein: GIVE ME MY GLASSES!

CJ: Fine (pouts and hands over glasses)

Stein: (puts glasses on) I ate raw kelp out of the ocean because my friend said it was salad.

CJ: (holds back laughter) Who's next (bursts out laughing) Sorry! I just can't believe you guys were that stupid!

Medusa: Last and definitely the least is **Hikaru Tamano**

**Chapter 8! Always reminded about Kid when i heard this number. Well, thank you Arachne for your madness, my class is pretty... out of ordinary today. Stein.. how dare you! I still lucky enough to still having sweat dreams! Oh and thanks Kid to re-decorate my room.**

**Here's the question and dare:**  
**Maka: Back in the first episode, when Soul said he was going to be Blair's sychte, if Soul's said is really true, what would you do?**  
**Chrona: I dare you to beat Ragnarok into pulp! He must pay for what he's done!**  
**Soul: Who is the most annoying to you? Black*Star with his 'God' ego, Kid's OCD (Sorry Kid!) or Excalibur?**  
**Medusa: Why you treat Chrona like your servant, but not like mother supposed to be? He is your son!**  
**Arachne: I dare you to hug Medusa and treat her like your little sister supposed to be**  
**Kid: I'm sorry to asking this but, is there anything that might make your Sanzu Line disappear? Like coloring all your hair to black for example**  
**Lord Death: Is there any accident that might be making Kid have symmetry obsession until now?**

**That's a lot. Fast update!**

Maka: Kick his but with a Maka-chop! And then find another partner!

Crona: Ok-kay. FALCON-PAWNCH! (beats Ragnarok to a pulp)

Ragnarok: x_x

Soul: EXCALIBER! Do you really have to ask!

Medusa: 'Cause that's how my parents treated me and I didn't know how else to raise him!

Arachne: Fine (hugs Medusa so tight that she passes out) I _love_ you (liar)

Medusa: x_x

Kid: I could but it would be temporary because my system rejects dye, poison, and drugs.

Lord Death: Um... (hesitant) his mother's passing.

Kid: (goes in corner) T-T

CJ: (hugs Kid) It's ok Kid!(kisses him)

Zane: Well I guess that ends another chapter.

Chloe: Yeah, I'm ready for bed (goes to bed) z_z

CJ: Not yet.

Cast: Huh?

CJ: (steals Azusa's glasses and puts them on) RAWR!

Azusa: COME BACK HERE! (trips and faceplants)

CJ: Now we can end the chapter.

Arachne: CJ owns only Zane and Chloe.

Kid: So send questions!

Black*Star: But remember I'm not here next chapter!

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEE!

CJ: I feel like I'm forgeting something.

_In another room_

Excaliber: FOOL!

Spirit: x_x somebody help me...


	10. Chapter 10

CJ: XD NEW HIGH SCORE!

Zane: The viewers are back.

Kid: (walks in) I just checked the mail and we have a long chapter ahead of us.

CJ: Then we better get started!

Chloe: Just a reminder Black*Star's not here this chapter!

CJ: Oh right! Well Liz you get to read! (hands Liz questions)

Liz: Ok first we have is from, oh... **greyvss**

**sorry guys, but i just love playing the villain!**  
**patty go drag racing!**  
**medusa, what are you the most afraid of?**  
**maka, what would drive you completely insane?**  
**tsubaki, your opinion on all of those damsel in distress type female characters in stories?**  
**spirit, what is the craziest thing you've done while drunk?**  
**shaula gorgon, when did you and your sisters start hating each other so much?**  
**giriko, have you ever done something, when looking back on it, that causes you to face palm?**  
**stein, if you think you're crazy, then take a step inside my mind for a little bit, good luck getting to sleep.**  
**well now that that is done... *pulls out three empty potion bottles***  
**i have slipped three people potions, all of them will kick in after the next persons set of questions. and will where off just before the chapter ends. and i'm not going to put who it is on this review because i intend it being a surprise.**  
**have fun...*evil smirk***

CJ: O.O please no... no more potions please!

Tsubaki: I hope he didn't give that anti-inhibation potion to Stein.

Patti: Ooo I get to drive! (does drag racing and causes several accidents)

Kid: That was not a good idea to get her that drivers license.

Medusa: NOTHING BITCH!

CJ: (shoves truth serum down her throat) Now answer the question like a good little brat.

Medusa: Birds. (goes in corner) T-T

CJ: (shocked) HOW CAN YOU BE AFRAID OF BIRDS! They're the most amazing animals ever.

Medusa: THEY EAT SNAKES!

CJ: Whatevs it's the circle of life (swag glasses) Deal with it!

Maka: Um... All of my friends and family dying, I guess.

Tsubaki: They need to get a life.

Spirit: Uh, running around naked in the street outside the bar.

Everyone else: (facepalm)

Shaula: We were born hating each other. (glares)

Giriko: yeah. I just got my drivers license and crashed my car getting out of the car dealer's parking lot.

CJ: (snickers)

Stein: O.O that was the most messed up mind I have ever been in, it compete's with CJ's.

CJ and Kid: CJ IS/I AM NOT MESSED UP!

Stein: Or are you? (cue dramatic music)

Liz: Now we have **yoshiman777**

**kid- the sun is symmetrical but the moon isnt, have you noticed?  
maka- what do you think about the fans that think your madness side with the black blood is hotter than your normal side  
stein- have you seen Back To The Future  
soul- did you know talking about your own coolness is un-cool "a cool guy like me blah blah blah"  
spirit- *glare with evil smirk*choose your fate, (jump off a cliff into shark infested water, get reaper chopped 100 times, sit through excaliburs 5 hour story thing, or clean the whole DWMA from top to bottom)  
lord death- i heard a rumor that when it comes to women your almost as bad as spirit. is this true?  
everyone- fave food**

**7 questions :D**  
**7 perfect luck**

Tsubaki: (suddenly looks really smexy) Hey. (smexy wink)

Patti: (is now serious) Hello.

CJ: (foaming at the mouth) hahaha! LALALA!

Stein: I think I know who got the potions now.

Kid: (gulp) I-i know (breaks down) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY!

CJ: (Blades shoot out of wrists and begins going on a rampage) OO-OO-OOO! LALALA! (slices Blair's gut and her guts spill out) Heeheehee! they're so shiny!

Maka: O.O um... that is just gross. And the fans are weird!

Kid: (Grabs CJ's shirt) Snap out of it! (tries to bring himself to slap her but can't)

CJ: (brings out marker) Heeheehee! OOO! Paper to draw on!

Stein: (stuffs CJ into the strait-jacket) No I haven't.

CJ: I'll Get o-out! (begins chewing strait-jacket)

Tsubaki: (very flirtatiously) Hey Soul, do you think you could, um, get me some chocolate? Please?

Soul: O.o (blinks) Um...

Tsubaki: (shoves his face into her um, chest)

Soul: (nosebleed) Uh, maybe later. And how is that not cool! That's just who I am, so deal with it!

Spirit: Um...

CJ: (evil laugh) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Spirit: Uh, Clean.

Zane: (hands him bucket of cleaning supplies) Good luck, man.

Spirit: O_O crap.

Lord Death: Say what now!

CJ: ROAR!

Patti: You read the question, that's exactly what it says.

Lord Death: Uh, only with certain ladies.

Liz: Now then we have **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Me: I'm sorry, but Alice and Alec are not available at the moment. So I'm going to use some OCs you might recognise from my SE:NG Truth or Dare fic.  
Seth: (cranky, ambitious 5-year-old Seth, not happy 16-year-old Seth.): Shut the f*ck up, I'm trying to read.  
Syra(also 5.): Why are you reading a book on nuclear weapons?  
Seth: Sy-Sy, you KNOW we're in the middle of a war between Dad(Kid.) and the Witches(Medusa.)! I wanna' help as much as I can...  
Me: These two are from the future, so the questions will have things to do with the future.  
Syra: Whatevs. Question time!  
Mrs. Evans(Maka): Why did you marry Mr. Evans(soul)?  
BlackStar: Why are you cheating on Mrs. Nakatsukatsa(Tsubaki) with Aunt Patty? I went over to her house to give her something from Dad, but then I heard her making these weird noises and screaming. I asked Brother and he told me what was going on. He's really smart! He has an IQ 118, which is higher than most 12-year-olds! :3 I wuv my brother.  
Dad(Kid.): You said Mom(Alice) left when we were little, where did she go?  
Aunt Liz: We miss you. Where did you go?**

**Seth: This is the past, you idiot! They're not going to know how to answer these!**  
**Syra: Oh... D': well, they can guess, right?**  
**Seth: I guess.**  
**Me: Bye!**

Maka: Wait a minute! I get married!

Soul: O_O Maka?

Black*Star: Huh?

Patti: I am unsure how to answer that.

Kid: I have kids!

Liz: I go MISSING!

CJ: I see the future! Everyone DIES!

Zane: Liz, who's next?

Liz: **Blackstarluver**

**FREAKIN KILL ME! im an ideot *crys in corner* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!**

**Kara-Sama: i found her note pad hahaha! ok first she is going to kick so ninja ASS!**

**BSL: DIE YOU FREAKIN NINJAS! *Attacks ninjas and makes shure not to kill them to fast* ok this will take a bit i WANT THEM TO SUFFER! MWAHAHAHA (THAT THE HELL BLACKSTAR WOUNT BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER WHOS IDEA WAS THAT I WILL KILL THEM well WHO ARE THEY? welll now that i have killed the ninjas back to the question- WHAT THE HEAK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KARA-SAMA THATS MINE!?*takes back notepad***  
**ok questions:**  
**1. well the ones i asked in that long speach**  
**2. can i kill Zane? PLEASE!**  
**whats you apinion on the U.S and China!**  
**i plz kill everyone on my killing list next chapter you still have the machine right?(the one that can put a soul back into a body?)well thats it of to type *skips away*La la la la la**

Zane: WHAT! Why do you want to kill me!

BSL: You said my story wasn't funny! DRUMMEEEERR-CHOP! (chops Zane with drumstick (not the food!)

CJ: MUFFIN HEAD!

Patti: What is wrong with her mind?

Stein: You don't even want to know.

Tsubaki: And why not? (flutters eyelashes)

Chloe: US is seriously annoying sometimes! And china well he's way to eager.

Cast: Ditto.

CJ: ASDFGHJKL! TOASTER TAN!

Zane: (back to life) Liz!

Liz: Now we have **Hikaru Tamano**

**Yey chapter 9! Yahoo!**

**Here's the question and dare:**  
**Ragnarok: Why're you always punching bully Chrona? He is your partner!**  
**Maka: I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Soul**  
**Tsubaki: How come you become Black*Star's partner? Can you tell me the past?**  
**Lord Death: I dare you to open your skull mask. I want to see your real face!**  
**Liz: Do you like being Kid's weapon? No hard feelings, i'm just asking!**  
**Arachne: Why're your organization name is 'Arachnophobia'? Is it because of the spider?**  
**Kilik: How do you know which one is Fire or Thunder?**  
**Stein: I dare you to dissect someone is Soul Eater cast. Do it without mercy.**  
**Marie: How come you like toilet?**

**Well, that's that then. Fast update please!**

Ragnarok: Because I can! (punches Crona)

Maka: O/ / /O

Soul: (smiles) Might as well. (drags Maka in closet)

Tsubaki: (flirting with Spirit)

Zane: O_O moving on, Lord Death!

Lord Death: No.

Cast: Please!

Lord Death: No.

Zane: (holds up Chloe in battle ax form)

Lord Death: O_O Fine (takes off mask and face looks like Kid's but with red eyes and lines going all the way around) Happy?

Everyone: YEP!

Liz: Well, yeah! Without him i would still be stuck on the streets in Brooklyn.

Arachne: Yes, and because you should all fear the spider. (creepy smile)

Zane: Stein, unleash the CJ.

Stein: (lets CJ out of the strait-jacket)

CJ: CUPCAKE!(has a freakin' fly-swatter and attacks Arachne) RAWR!

Arachne: Ow! Hey! That stings OW! OW!

Kilik: They have different colored hats and dress diferently.

Stein: XD (looks at Lord Death) Hi! (freakin' disects Lord Death)

Marie: (goes in corner) I'm not talking about that...

Liz: Ms. Marie liked a toilet! O_O weird... Well now we have guest poster **Omega01x**

**Sorry Spirit. You can come out now. And for your dare, you get to choose one person you want to be with. It can be anyone, and I MEAN anyone.**

**CJ and Kid : Go on a date or something. (Kid, buy CJ a pair of glasses. She seems to want a pair...)**

**Stein : Help me get this silencing box working. I need to attach it to Excalibur before he makes all of our ears bleed!**

**Black*Star : Where'd you go?**

**Maka : I'm ready. (You're gonna Maka-chop me if Spirit picks you, right?) If he doesn't, you get a free trip to Paris (With Soul of course).**

**Tsubaki : Where'd Black*Star go?**

**Liz : Among the cast, who needs medication the most?**

**Soul : (I WAS gonna shove you into a room filled with psycho Soul fangirls. But, you and Maka would probably skin me alive.) Uhh... Same question I asked Maka last chapter.**

**Excalibur : GAAH! Just, shut up! *Attaches silencing box***

**Azusa : What's it like to be a Kishin (Is that the correct spelling?)**

**Crona : Beat. Up. Ragnarok. Or even better, remove him from yourself.**

**Ragnarok (If your still conscious) : If Stein fails, lock yourself in the room with Excalibur. If he succeeds... Uhh, who was that reviewer that *whisper, whisper, whisper* to you? *Evil Grin***

**Medusa : Okaayy... Liar. *Injects with truth serum* You MUST pick one group.**

**Lord Death : Is it theoretically possible for someone to be a Meister AND a weapon?**

**CJ : Go buy yourself a pair of glasses. And while your at it, go somewhere with Kid. (Paris, Italy, etc.)**

**Sorry, I'm running low on ideas.**

**Excalibur : If, by some random twist of fate that you're can STILL talk and Ragnarok has NOT locked himself in a room with you, they I'm gonna FRICKIN' KILL YOU MYSELF!**

**Kid : Ever heard of Minecraft?**

**I'm running out of ideas... *sigh* Choco-chip cookies for everyone. (Symmetrical of course.)**

**Anyway, if that silencing box stops working, I'm gonna chase Excalibur to the ends of the earth, wielding a... golden Scythe. And yeah, if I catch Excalibur, I'm gonna make him wish he never existed. *Evil laugh***

**I... give... up...**

**I.S. (Imaginary Sister) : I need to bring him to the hospital. Anyway, he thinks this a very funny and cool story. See you next time!**

Spirit: MY-

Maka: (evil glare of death and all things horror filled)

Spirit: (cough) Um, Azusa.

Maka: FREE TRIP TO PARIS! Come on Soul! (goes to paris with Soul)

CJ: FLIPPIN' FUDGE-POPS! (begins eating carpet)

Kid: greyvss? (puppy-dog eyes)

greyvss: The insanity will be gone for the date, no more no less.

CJ: WAZZUP! (notices carpet) WHAT THE FLIPPIN' HECK!

Kid: We're going to Hawaii!

CJ: XD YAY! (leaves with Kid for Hawaii)

Stein: (looks at voice silencer) The wire isn't connected (fixes) now it should work. (puts it on Excaliber)

Excaliber: (tries to talk but is completely silent and then goes ballistic on random chair)

Tsubaki: (nonchalantly) In the Ouran High School Host Club world. Now who wants to plaa-aay!

Cast: O_O they are going to go crazy.

Liz: Stein.

Stein: I can hear you~!

Zane: Huh? Oh! You must mean Ashura! Azusa is the cross-bow lady!

Chloe: Bring out the Mamma's boy!

Ashura: T-T (goes in corner)

Chloe: GET OUT OF THAT CORNER OR I WILL GET BSL TO CHOP YOU!

Ashura: Being a kishin is very fun, and exillerating. You get to see people consumed by madness, and nobody can stop you! I highly recomend it!

Chloe: Or do you? Dun Dun Daaa!

Zane: (facepalm) Crona!

Crona: (beats the flippin' heck out of Ragnarok and then separates from him) I'M FREE!(begins dancing horribly)

Ragnarok: Wait WHAT! (is shoved into room with Excaliber that can talk now) NOOOOOOO!

Medusa: (tapes her mouth shut) MFF NM SMMM!

Lord Death: Yes, that theory is possible, just look at Chloe, Zane, and Maka!

CJ: (Appears on mirror) Me to! (waves) And I can't, my doctor said no to the glasses. (pouts) Kid! The next question is for you!

Kid: (appears next to CJ) Yes I have, it's so asymmetrical.(disappears off mirror but you can hear him crying)

CJ: Kid! It's okay! (mirror goes blank)

Everyone: COOKIES! (eats cookies)

Chloe: (sighs) Those were so good! Liz!

Liz: Lastly we have guest poster **DomonKasshu00**

**Ok, let's try a new set of questions.**

**For Soul: What do you think it would be like to actually be Blair's partner?**  
**For Maka: Whats you least favorite book?**  
**For Black Star: I ain't askin you nothin, b*tch.**  
**For Tsubaki: How do you tolerate Black Star?**  
**For Kid: If you truly love CJ, I dare you to spend the next chapter in a totally, 100% unsymmetrical room.**  
**For Liz: Why are you afraid of ghosts?**  
**For Patty: Did you smoke as a child?**  
**For Excalibur: FOOL!**  
**For CJ: Can I be Excalibur's meister? I'd take him off your hands for you. **

Kid: (comes in with CJ smiling)

CJ: (falls down and begins spazzing and foaming at the mouth) BLOOD!

Kid: CJ! (begins panicking)

greyvss: Insanity back in 3, 2, 1!

CJ: (gets up) MWAHAHAHA! TIME TO EAT! (begins chewing on Spirits arm)

Spirit: OW! OW! OW! OW! (begins waving arm around in a failing attempt to shake her off)

Soul: I would die from all the nosebleeds I would have gotten.

Blair: (pouts) But scythey-boy!

Maka: (thinking) Story books that always have a prissy ending.

Zane: Black*Star's not here.

Tsubaki: I seduce him! (winks)

BSL: DRUMMEEEER-CHOP! (chops Tsubaki with a drumstick) No! It's just in your nature!

Kid: O_O (takes a deep breath) OK... (goes in corner) Prepare for the worst...

Liz: I AM NOT!

Patti: Yes you are, you scream every time somebody mentions them.

Chloe: BOO!

Liz: AAAAAAH! (pees pants)

Patti: In the streets of Brooklyn I did occasionally.

CJ: MERP! (begins strangling Eruka)

Eruka: ACK! FROGERU! (throw bomb at at CJ)

CJ: (eats bomb) OM NOM NOM!

Zane: Go ahead! (reaches in closet and pulls out Excaliber)

Excaliber: FOOL!

Zane: (hands Excaliber to DK) Good luck man.

CJ, Tsubaki, and Patti: (turn back to normal)

CJ: (dizzy) nnnm, my head.

Tsubaki: (blinks) That was freaky.

Patti: GIRAFFE! GIRAFFE! GIRAFFE!

Zane: Welcome back to the land of the living guys!

Chloe: (sarcastic) I MISSED YOU! (hugs CJ with fake tears in eyes)

CJ: I missed those cookies! (grabs platter of cookies and eats some) Kid! They're perfectly symmetrical!

Kid: XD (eats cookie)

CJ: and next chapter we will all be gender-bended!

Cast: O_O Say what now?

CJ: Guys will be girls and girls will be guys!

Zane: WHAT!

Liz: NO!

Blair: I've always wondered what that would be like.

Stein: Uh-uh, not happening.

CJ: Hey, I'll be gender-bended to.

Chloe: I'm up for it!

Zane: You're nuts.

Chloe: And that's why you love me!

Zane: O/ / /O

Chloe: (facepalm) I'm just kidding!

Zane: O/ / /O stop messing with me

Kid: I'm not here next chapter.

CJ: There'll be a camera in the room so we can talk to you at least.

Kid: (hugs CJ)

Lord Death: And remember CJ owns nothing except Zane and Chloe!

Tsubaki: So send questions!

Zane: And Black*Star will be here next chapter!

Chloe: So you can send him questions!

Everyone: BYYYYEE!


	11. Chapter 11: The genderbending commences

Black*Star: (is a girl) I'M BACK! HAHAHAHA!

CJ: (is a guy wearing a camo vest with black shirt underneath with jeans) Yeah welcome back BS.

Black*Star: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!

Zane: (is a girl wearing a skirt) It's to early for a fight guys!

Stein: (has a pencil skirt on) This is weird.

Chloe: It's an opportunity Frankie Stein! Now deal with it!

Tsubaki: (looks like Fang from Maximum Ride) I think we should get to the questions.

Black*Star: (Crosses fingers)

CJ: Frankie Stein you read them! (hands Frankie Stein questions)

Black*Star: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

Stein: OK first we have **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Seth: Since my sister is a dumba$s-  
Syra: I AM INTELLIGENT! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!  
Seth: *rolls eyes*-I will be asking the questions.  
Aunt Liz: Syra did not mean you go missing in our time. I did some research online and after you become a Deathscythe, you decided to break from the academy and teach in a southern state. Virginia, I think. Seeing as Dad apperantly had another 'favourite' Deathscythe, you were no longer needed. Aunt Patty chose to stay.  
Patty/BlackStar: I apologize for my sister. I told her not to tell, but she just doesn't listen.  
Maka/Soul: Again, Syra doesn't listen to me. Just forget what she said.  
CJ: Did you know 'swag' is a term from the 1960s that actors used to hint that they were gay? It stands for 'Secretly We Are Gay'. Oh, and Moonlightpheonix-xX wishes to know if somethings wrong, seeing as you haven't responded to her PM for a while.  
Dad: You'll get used to us.**

Liz: O_O I'm not the favorite!

CJ: (presses button on remote and TV turns on with an image of a girl Kid freaking out in a completely asymmetrical room)

Kid: AAAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! AAAAAH!

Patti: HAHAHAHA!

Black*Star: I still don't know how to respond to that.

Maka and Soul: O/ / /O Got it.

CJ: I had no idea, one of my guy friends puts on what he calls swag glasses and tells me to deal with it when I'm wrong. I'll tell him what it really means next time he does that. :)

Kid: HOLY SH*T IT'S NOT PERFECT! (points at painting leaning to the right)

Liz: (facepalm) wow!

Chloe: hehehe! Oh big sis!

Zane: Who's next Stein?

Stein: **greyvss**

**Oh I am evil, though I would have thought more chaos would have ensued.**

**Now for the fun part*pulls out book of eibon the releases the succubus*  
Good luck girls! Er I mean guys, you know what I mean!  
Okay for stein, you go on date with adult Medusa.  
Crona, here have a nice plate of cookies.  
Spirit *shoves in a room with giriko*  
Blackstar, go get some attention from tsubaki.  
Kid, catch! *tosses him a symmetrical box*  
Open it.  
Kid *opens box to find endless hoard of mini excaliburs*  
Now then kalin, I believe you wanted to do something.  
Kalin: *steps into story, goes over to shaula and gives her expensive jewelry* I know you like expensive things.  
Kalin: *is now back in my story party games*  
I do not know what he sees in her...  
Now then, good luck cj, oh hey catch! *tosses you timber bomb that counts down whenever the audience isn't laughing* have fun ;)**

CJ: I've been working on venting my insanity if you ever did that again. HA! SUCKERZ!

Zane: Wait what sucubus!

CJ: O_O wow (nosebleed)

Kid: (presses up against the screen) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zane: (ties blindfold around Chloe's eyes)

Chloe: Hey! I wanted to see!

CJ: (drooling)

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Marie: (ditto)

Stein: O_O NO!

Medusa: (now an adult guy) :) (drags Stein off on a date)

Crona: (looks the same) O-ok (eats a cookie) XD

Spirit: (scream of terror) AAAAAH!

Giriko: (manical laugh) MWAHAHAHAHA! (chainsaw noises ensue followed by a splattering of some sort)

Black*Star: But wouldn't that be cheating?

BSL: DK HECK YEAH THAT'S CHEATING! DRUMMER-CHOP! (chops greyvss with drumstick)

Kid: (on screen) HOLY SH*T! THEY'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL!

Kalin: (gives Shaula jewelry)

Shaula: (chuckle) Why thank you.

Everyone in room: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (begins panicking like a complete idiot) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH H!

Stein: (comes running back in) Phew! I ditched her, him, whatever! (notices bomb) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHH!

Bomb: Oh Shut your faces!

Everyone: (freezes) Did that bomb just talk!?

Bomb: That's right and if I'm not entertained I'll BLOW UP!

CJ: THAT IS SO COOL!

Stein: That is interesting, maybe I should dissect it?

Bomb: I'll blow up! now do the chicken dance creepy girl!

CJ: Spirit that's you!

Spirit: O_o Fine (does chicken dance really good (almost as if he practices it in his room...)

Bomb: (laughing) HAHAHA!

Zane: Now, (pours mind-swap potion that he got from greyvss down Soul's throat) We have an un-cool Soul.

Soul: (goes in corner) I'm such a lame person...

Bomb: (snicker uncontrollably)

Stein: Now we have **Blackstarluver123**

**HA! tsubaki how dare you! and wow hey can i be in the next chapter to! and AWWW i wanted to chop the Kishin *slotters Ashura within 10 minutes* there nope i hav to do it again**

**Kara-Sama: NO! leave the kishin alone! ok i will ask the questions ok**

**1. BSL does not trust Tsubaki where did you go Blackstar?**

**BSL: where are the ninjas from chapter 9 i wanna kill them!**

**Kara-Sama: um i dont know well thers question 2 and wait what i do not!**

**BSL: Kara-Sama has a crush on soul!**

**Kara-Sama: i do not!**

**BSL: oh and Zane have fun dieing Chloe come with me and Katana! *walks into shatter proof room with clear walls to see what is going on* this is going to be **

**fun ****oh wait *pops head out of shatter proof room to talk to Zane* hey Zane have fun *snaps fingers and all the hiding spots are gone* bye! *closes door and **

**sits ****down to eat some candy* **

CJ: You can be here next chapter since yours were the last questions

Black*Star: Ouron Academy! There was this club that entertained girls, I hung around there for a while and then got kicked out by this little tiny blond boy that had a stuffed animal rabbit, my butt still hurts from that kick!

Ninjas: (surround BSL)

BSL: RAAAAAAA! (shoots music notes at all of them)

Ninjas: x_x

BSL: (now begins strangling and chopping all of them repeatedly) DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Soul: O_O uh... (continues sulking) T-T I'll let you down...

Zane: Wait a min- (is now in a shatter proof room with ninjas that hate him)

Bomb: (giggling) hahaha!

Chloe: ZANE! (begins banging on the outside of the room trying to break it) NO! NO! NO!

CJ: Chloe and Za-ane sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-

Chloe: (ax blade comes out of arm (like Justin does) and begins attacking CJ) NO I DON'T! Zane is just the only person that can resonate with me!

Kid: (face pressed up against the screen) STOP HURTING CJ THIS INSTANT CHLOE!

Chloe: Fine! (stops attacking CJ)

Zane: (is getting the living crap beat out of him, her whatever)

Sucubus: (tries getting all the girls attention)

Tsubaki: That is one seriously cute butt.

Ladies except CJ: Yeah (drooling)

CJ: (In corner) must resist, must resist, must resist.

Zane: x_x

Ninjas: (all vanished into the air)

Lord Death: Um, well I guess that's the end of this chapter?

Stein: CJ owns nothing except Chloe and Zane.

Spirit: (still doing chicken dance) So, send some... (collapsed and passed out)

Black*Star: QUESTIONS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEE!

(if you thought this chapter was funny we are all safe if it was not that funny the bomb blew up and we sustained injuries except for Kid)


	12. Chapter 12

CJ: Everyone is now back to their respective genders and... (gets down on knees) I'M SORRY! Not all the reveiws wouldn't show up when I looked and so I could only do a few! and when my email finaly started to let me back on it was too late I had already posted the chapter!

Zane: And that's a wrap!

BSL: Yep!

Black*Star: Can I read! PLEASE!

Kid: Say no.

CJ: NOPERS! BSL! Will you do the honors! (hands BSL questions)

BSL: First off, we have **Gaurdian Angel A**

**Hey, Can my two fav. OCs be in this? The first one is Ali; She's the girlfriend and meister of Crimson who is the exact twin of Soul and Loves Ali. Anyway, onto our our questions asked by them.**

**Crimson: Ok, so Soul ho do you feel about seeing your twin? Your exact twin?**  
**Ali: Maka, I am a scythe master too. Can you give me any Tips on it cause I just started.**  
**Crimson: Kidd, the symmetrical box that you re now trapped in is yellow… Ali what kind question is this?**  
**Ali: I have no clue. but if you don't like it I'll change it to a dare. Ok kidd we dare you to make out with maka asymmetrically.**  
**Crimson: haha! So you do have a dark side**  
**Ali: *blinks innocently and smiles sweetly* I have no clue what your talking about *skips away***  
**Crimson: Ali! Ali! We hav to be in the next chapter! ALI!**

**Bye-Bye for now!**

**Angel.**

Ali: Sup y'all!

Crimson: Hey Soul.

Soul: O_O You look exactly like me! but with different clothes! And the red stripe in your hair!

Maka: Just take it step by step and think of it as a dance!

Ali: Thanks!

Kid, CJ and Maka: NO!

BSL: I wouldn't do-

Ali: To bad! (shove Kid and Maka's faces together)

CJ: (shocked goes in corner) T-T

Ali: (lets go of Maka and Kid) hahahaha!

Kid: O_O

Maka: (seriously pissed) MAKAAAAA-CHOP!(chops Ali)

Ali: (we have released the demon) RAAAAAA! (goes ballistic on Maka) DIE! DIE! DIE!

CJ: DK (shoots lightning at Ali) Shut-UP!

Ali: (on ground randomly spazzing)

Crimson: ALI! (tries doing mouth-to-mouth CPR) Please be alive!

CJ: She'll be fine! She'll just have a few spasms every now and then.

Stein: (raises hand) How can you shoot lightning?

CJ: My weapon form has lightning in it. BSL girl! Who's next on the list?

BSL: Now we have **greyvss**

**Okay back you go. *sucks succubus back into book*  
That was awesomely funny!  
Bomb: shut your face!  
What the-how did you get in here?!  
Bomb: dance sucka!  
Yeah no. *pulls out remote and turns off bomb*  
Now on to the questions, first is the next chap going to be a gender bend as well?  
Soul, if love can cause a resonance, and if the black blood infects through resonance. Then how will you keep someone you love from being infected?  
Medusa, go annoy a hypogriff.  
Maka, what is the strangest thing you've ever done.  
Patty *pours ultra temporary mind swap potion down throat* since you didn't answer it before. How do you feel about what I made you say in chapter seven of my story?  
Liz, why do you like giriko? He is an annoying jack a&$! However, since I feel the need to be nice. You get to take giriko where ever you want.  
Excalibur *through him at BOTH presidential candidates*  
Eruka, why are you such a scaredy cat?  
Maka I have infected you with black blood! It will kick in next chapter.  
Chloe, go kiss Zane (I'm just bored, and I thought it would be funny).  
Sid, go perform, with several other zombies, Michael Jackson's thriller.  
That's it, have fun with these cj. Oh and to apologize for the potion incidents here is a bunch of cake and ice cream. **

CJ: No everyone is back to their respective genders!

Soul: You don't resonate strongly.

Medusa: Whats a hypogriff?

CJ: (shoves Medusa into the Harry Potter world) BYE!

Ali: (wakes up) HOLY SH*T!

Crimson: (kisses Ali) Thank Death you're alright!

Maka: Um, being the winner of a pie-eating contest

Chloe: Awesome.

Zane: Uh, whats pie?

Everyone else: (BOOM! Falls over)

BSL: O_O Zane you are a complete idiot

Medusa: (comes back all bloody) WHAT THE HELL CJ!

Everyone: (gets back up)

Chloe: Zane, pie is the most amazing dessert pastry in the entire universe. (holds up a slice of apple pie) You. Eat. Pie. Now.

Zane: (tries pie) O_O This is the most delicious thing ever (eats pie)

Patti: I felt horrible! T-T (cries in corner)

Liz: Um, he dumped me after that dare when I was supposed to chop him up and put the pieces in a wood chopper.

Giriko: Damn strait I did!

Eruka: I'm afraid of losing my life and never experiencing all that I want to! (dramatic spotlight) T-T

Maka: I already have black blood.

Chloe and Zane: O/ / /O no.

Ali: (smile) If you kiss him you might get to taste that pie he ate.

Chloe: EW!

Ali: Oh well! I guess I'll just have to force you-

Chloe: (kisses Zane on the cheek)

Zane: O/ / /O

Ali: Really?

Chloe: What? he didn't say where I had to kiss him

CJ: She does have a point.

BSL: (slams hammer down on judges desk) Case closed!

Sid: K' (gets together Zombie crew and do the thriller dance)

CJ: Now! (throws Excaliber at both presidential candidates) Good luck! They're gonna need it.

Zane: O/ / /O

Chloe: Who's next BSL?

BSL: Now we have, me! **Blackstarluver132**

**Hehehe i freakin love Killing things but i am off to kill my freakin test i wanna stay here wahhh!**

**Kallie: crying is not va-**

**BSL: SHUT THE HELL UP! *throws drum stick at her own OC kallie* there well off to take a freakin test Kara-Sama i have an Eye on you be nice befor i KILL YOU!**

**Kara-Sama: thats no fun! what ever like i beleive she has an Eye one me *turns around to see a camera facing her* CRAP she is watching me well to make this fast**

**sorry you where insain so i dident believe you!**

**2. I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SOUL**

**Kara-Sama: *phone rings picks it up* hello**

**BSL on the other end: SHE DOES SO! well got to go! *hangs up***

**Kara-Sama: whatever beleive what you want next question thats all she wrote what is up with her wait thats not a question i can answer that everything!ok now next question**

**you know BSL has pi- *phone rings again answers it *he-**

**BSL: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Kara-Sama: get a grip! *hanga up* as i was saying *talks faster befor BSL has a chance to call again*she has posters of B- you got to be kidding me! ?*picks up phone i am finishing the questions ok now the real three isup phone i am finishing the questions ok now the real three is**

**any of you play any instrument's other than Soul! i play Percushion when we march i play the Cymbles! i torchares my frieds boyfriend and clapped them behind his head! and laughed MAN IM LATE! well thats it i dont trust Kara-Sama be back in a couple**

**About ten minutes later BSL: IM BACK! and i was so bored that now i want to kill something! ok ashura *walks around trying to find Ashura***

CJ: Um, I play an instrument!

BSL: Which one?

CJ: I am the instrument! Dun dun daaa!

Kid: She's in choir.

Fernando: Hi!

CJ: DIIIIEE! (kills fernando)

Soul: O_O anyone else play an instrument?

Medusa: I play the harmonica. (covers mouth)

Everyone: O_O

Ali: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crimson: (snickers)

CJ: There must still be some truth serum in her system.

BSL: O_O Moving on, now we have **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Syra: Seth, what are you reading?  
Seth: None of your business.  
Syra: *looks at book, it's a book on how to kill Reapers* O-O What the heck, Seth?  
Seth: With Dad out of the way, I'll be Lord Death and I'll be able to shape the world into my image! MWAHAHAHA!  
Syra: 0_0 YOU'RE FIVE!  
Seth: So? Anyway, on with the questions.  
Liz: No, you are not his 'favorite'. I believe at the time his Deathscythe was a woman named Alice Wendigo. She died at the age of 24, 1 year after marrying Dad and 5 months after we were born. Nowadays, he just switches between using Mr. Evans and Ragnorak(who is human in our time. Syra has a crush on him).  
Ragnorak: *gives potion that will turn him human for 5 chappies* Take this.  
Excalibur: *gives poison* Drink it. It's totally not poison. :D  
Dad: DadxCJ. It's on my shipping chart. Also, please quit dating. You're in your 30s in our time and people over 30 REALLY shouldn't date.**

**Syra: SETH! Put that shipping chart away!**  
**Seth: Shut up, it's beautiful! Thanks for interupting me!I'm still asking the damn questions! Anyway...**  
**CJ: Why was almost everyone genderbent in this chappie? What's your favorite song?**

Liz: (jaw drops to the floor) Huh?

Ragnarok: (now has black hair and blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt with jeans) This feels weird.

Stein: Try being the opposite gender.

Excaliber: (is thrown back into this chapter)

Random gaurd: And stay out!

Seth: Here (gives Excaliber poison filled glass)

Excaliber: Finally someone who respects me! (drinks poison) Erk! x_x (dead)

CJ: ROFL!

Ali: (ditto)

Kid: I'm 14 right now! Okay! 14!

Ali: Which means he can date CJ for however long he wants to.

Crimson: (tries to stealthily grope Ali's butt)

CJ: I felt that I needed to do a random chapter to keep the viewers interested, and well I have a lot a favorite songs. "Paralyzer" By Finger Eleven, "Symmetry" By Falling Up, "More Than Useless" By Reliant K, "Afterlife" By Switchfoot, "Shut Me Up" By Mindless Self-Indulgence, "Monster" By Skillet, and "Bring Me to Life" By Evanesence are my tops though!

BSL: That's alot of songs.

Seth: I said favorite.

CJ: Fine, my theme song, "More Than Useless" Reliant K.

Kid: Sing?

CJ: O/ / /O no, they have to look it up.

Kid and BSL: Aw...

Zane: Who's next?

BSL: Now we have a dear friend who hasn't reviewed in a while, **yuuki24688**

** Yay im back for my daily questioning and hopefully some of my words won't get cut off eh? Sayuri will be asking the questions anyways!**

**Sayuri: Patty, I want you to hit anyone with a giraffe if they make you angry!**

**Kazuki: That's mean ya know. Next is that Kid I give you permission to change Soul's and Black*Star's hair.**

**Sayuri: That wouldn't be really funny... Moving on. I dare all of you to play slender.**

**Kazuki: that sh*t give me creeps... Liz would you rather ruin your nails and hair or get chased by a horde of ghosts?**

**Sayuri: My turn again? HM... Jam a potion which will turn Tsubaki into a tomboy down her throat. (sorry Tsubaki)**

**Kazuki: Finally one Stein show us your moat disgusting dissected creation**

Patti: OK! (hits greyvss with giraffe) HAHAHAHA!

Kid: YES! (gives haircuts to Black*Star and Soul)

Soul: (now has really short hair) That was not cool man!

Black*Star: (Bald) WHAT!

Kid: It wouldn't stay symmetrical, so i cut it all off!

Ali, CJ, and Crimson: HAHAHAHAHA!

BSL and Black*Star: (freakin try to kill Kid)

CJ: KID! (shoots lightning at Black*Star and BSL)

Black*Star: (spazzing)

BSL: OW! (clothes are on fire) AAAAHHH!

CJ: AAAAAHHH! PUT IT OUT! (goes in corner) PUT IT OUT!

Sid: (dumps bucket of water on BSL)

BSL: O_O

CJ: (whimpering)

Stein: Looks like we found out what CJ is afraid of, Fire.

BSL: At least my clothes aren't completely destroyed, DRUMMER-CHOP! (chops CJ)

CJ: (unaffected) There are spare clothes in the separate room.

BSL: (snaps fingers) I don't need them. (now clothes are not burned)

Cast: Huh?

CJ: Since It'll take to long for all of you to play, Liz will, and everyone watches.

Liz: Okay...(gets on computer to play slender) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (she's getting freaked out by the Title screen?)

Everyone else: (watches then starts to get freaked out)

Liz: O_O (screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (pees pants)

Everyone Else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

CJ: (snickers) Reaction, priceless

Ali: Not funny CJ!

BSL: Moving on.

Liz: Neither! Ok, be chased by a hoard of ghosts.

Ghosts: Lii-iz!

Liz: EEP! (runs away screaming her head off)

Tsubaki, Chloe, Ali, and CJ: (Laughing their heads off)

CJ: OMG That was so hilarious!

Tsubaki: Yeah it was!

Stein: (holds up photo of completely disembodied racoon) This was one that went horribly wrong.

Cast: EW!

Tsubaki: Cool!

CJ: DITTO! I challenge you to a dirt-bike match!

Tsubaki: It's on! (gets on dirt-bike)

CJ: It's been on!(ditto)

Tsubaki: (wins race) BAM! I just blew your mind.

CJ: Good race! (hi-fives Tsubaki)

Tsubaki: Yeah!

Chloe: I now proclaim Tsubaki Dirt-Biking champion of the world! (hands Tsubaki Giant trophy)

Zane: OK! What's with the trophy's!?

CJ: Oh, nothing! We just like being random.

Crimson: And so this ends another chapter of insanity.

Ali: CJ don't own any of us but Chloe and Zane!

BSL: So send Questions!

Lord Death: And we'll answer them randomly

CJ: And possibly with tophy's!

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYYYEE!


	13. Chapter 13

CJ: -_-

Chloe: (nervous smile)

Zane: (whistling)

CJ: I LOVE IT! (hugs Chloe and Zane) This is awesome! (the entire room has been painted to look like a garden)

Kid: Hey CJ we got que- (notices room) AAAAAAAAAAHHH! (spits up blood and falls over)

Chloe: Uh, we should do the chapter downstairs

CJ: KID! (kneels down by his side) OMG! Somebody call 911!

Chloe: Big bro'll be fine we just need to get him into symmetrical surroundings.

CJ: OK! (picks up Kid and puts him on back and runs downstairs)

Chloe and Zane: O_O (follow)

**Downstairs**

CJ: (puts Kid on a chair)

Stein: Who's askin' this chapter?

Black*Star: (crosses fingers)

CJ: (pause for effect) Soul! (hands Soul questions)

Soul: That's cool. First we have **greyvss**

**Okay, first of all, sorry patty. So to make up for that here's a giraffe.  
Maka, remember you're crazy this chapter. So what do you want to do to soul right now?  
Liz, what is your favorite film?  
Soul, if you're not dead, what is the scariest thing you've ever seen?  
Blackstar, go sky diving, without a parachute.  
Tsubaki, do you like blackstar? Also how do you come up with all of those cool weapon techniques (Like the shadow star)?  
Giriko, *shoves potion down throat that makes him fall back in love with liz) you know since that was kinda my fault.  
Kid, what do you think will happen when you awaken into a true reaper?  
Patty, what is one stupid thing that Liz has done?  
Oh and cj, to entertain you all, here is my cannibalistic clone Doppel.  
Have fun every body! **

Patty: (hugging giraffe so tight almost killing it) YAY!

Maka: How about forcing him to read an entire library of textbooks!

Soul: Not cool.

Liz: Um, I don't know!

Soul: Uh, that yaoi pairing of me Kid, and Black*Star.

Kid: O_O that is scary.

Black*Star: ALRIGHT! (jumps off plane) YAHOO! (faceplants into ground) ow...

Tsubaki: Well, no not in that way, and well it just comes to us!

Giriko: (barfs up potion) Is there some sort of pickle in that! 'Cause I'm alergic!

Zane: (examines potion/barf) It would seem so.

Stein: How...?

Chloe: Zane figured out greyvss potion recipes!

Kid: I will be perfectly symmetrical.

Patti: Liz tried to hit on an undercover cop in Brooklyn!

Liz: Patti!

CJ: HOLY SHIT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (begins running around like a nutcase)

Everyone else: O_0

Zane: Should I be worried, she's rarely afraid of anything.

Doppel: Hello everyone!

CJ: (hiding in closet)

Everyone in room: Hi?

Doppel: (holds up scalpel) Hmm, witch sounds like a good choice for dinner right now! (dissects Medusa and makes all you can eat buffet out of her) Yum!

Everyone else: O_O AAAAAHH! (begin panicing like idiots)

Doppel: (grabs Spirit's arm) mmmm, (begins sniffing him) You smell delicious! (holds up scalpel) Now for dessert!

Spirit: HOLY SHIT! STEIN! (transforms to get away from Doppel)

Stein: (catches Spirit)

CJ: (comes out of closet) CJ-CHOP! (chops Doppel with frying pan)

Doppel: (Turns around) Hmmm, an interesting specimen. (holds up scalpel) I want to know what makes you tick!

Kid: RAAAAAA! (does flying-ninja-kick to Doppels face)

Doppel: (turns to face Kid) Ooo! Reaper flesh! That sounds go-

Stein: (slices Doppel in half)

Doppel: (comes back to life) Oh-no! Not like that!

Lord Death: REAPER-CHOP! (chops Doppel)

Doppel: x_x (dead (finally)

Zane: O_O

Chloe: (drags body back to greyvss)

CJ: SOUL! Next batch!

Soul: Now we have **yuuki24688**

**I love the way you answered my questions! *Eyes sparkle***

**Sayuri: Maka and Soul, you are to think ofsmethung that you have never done but the others had before!**

**Yuu: *laughs evily and jams a potion that makes everyone bald for a whole chapter* Have fun!**

**Kazuki: Being bald sucks. Black*Star I dare you to not think highly of yourself for a whole chapter.**

**Sayuri: Hell yes he'll Finally shut up! Liz you are to become a hamster for an entire chapter**

**Yuu: This for the whole Se cast! If you could choose to kick out one person from the anime, who would it be?(other than Excalibur)**

**Kazuki: I still call dubs on Excalibur my everlasting hatred for him will never die!**

**Sayuri: *sweatdrop * you are speaking like you are role plating in the Shakespeare tragedies... So Kid, how would you make Stein symmetrical?**

Maka: (sing-song voice) I've never skipped class!

Soul: I've never been to a library.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Yuu: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: (now bald)

Liz: NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Chloe: Oh, shut it Liz!

CJ: (annoyed) Um, You do know I have wigs right?

Liz: GIVE ME ONE NOW!

CJ: (hands Liz blue ponytail wig)

Liz: ?

CJ: (hands out random wigs to everyone else but Black*Star)

Black*Star: HEY! what about me?!

CJ: I have one more, but you don't want to wear it.

Chloe and Zane: (snicker)

Black*Star: Give me it!

CJ: I warned you... (gives Black*Star rainbow afro-wig)

Black*Star: (puts it on before looking at it) NOW I LOOK AWESOME! (he looks like a clown-ninja, it's not pretty)

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHA! (Laughing like there's no tomarrow)

CJ: Oh, and you heard the dare Black*Star!

Black*Star: O_O (goes in corner) I'm such a weakling...

CJ: :) Oh Li-iz!

Liz: O_O WHAT THE H- (turns into a hamster) chee chee chee chee!

CJ: XD SOOOOO CUTE! (picks up Liz-hamster and begins cuddling)

Chloe: pfft! whatever.

Maka: Papa!

Spirit: Soul!

Soul: Blair!

Blair: Those rat girls!

Mizune: Medusa!

Medusa: Arachne!

Arachne: Law!

Giriko: Same! that punk-assed priest!

Justin: ...

CJ: (steals ipod and puts in earbuds)

Justin: HEY! Stealing is a sin!

CJ: (humming along) hmm hmm hmm!

Kid: The Pharoh! (shudders) the asymmetry!

CJ: (smiling and head moving to the beat) hmm hmm! HMM! (begins doing air-guitar)

Justin: (now really mad) Give it back!

CJ: (pouts) FINE! (gives "ipod" back)

Justin: (puts earbuds in and... the Gummy-Bear song is playing?) What the! This isn't my ipod!

CJ: (laughs like a madwoman) MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Justin: (in corner) it's so... cheerful! NOOOOOOOOOO! I NEED HARD ROCK!

Zane: ?

CJ: fine (hands over the real ipod)

Justin: (sparkly eyes) YAY! (hugs ipod)

Chloe and Zane: Creepy

Zane: He's more obsessed with his ipod than CJ

Chloe: Yeah, all she does if anyone steals it is yell really loud for them to give it back.

CJ: Kid?

Kid: CONCEALER! (holds up bottle of liquid concealer)

Stein: No way!

Kid: (leaps and pours bottle on Stein's scars) SYMMETRY!

CJ: :D Soul!

Soul: Now we have **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**(In this review, Seth and Syra are 12.)  
Syra: Adjsalfj- RAGGY! *glomps*  
Seth: *rolls eyes* OK, while she's fangirling over our teacher, I'll ask the questions.  
Cj: Oh, so that's your fave song? Mine is 'Imagine' by 'A Perfect Circle'. It was originally a song by John Lennon, though.  
Liz: Are you really so surprised? Strength is valued in our family, and Alice was very strong. Actually, the real reason she lived with Dad is Stein. It was a genetic engineering experiment-what would the offspring of a kishin and a reaper be like?  
BlackStar: How many times in a week do you shower?**

Ragnarok: ACK! HELP ME CRONA!

Crona: (thinking) Um, I don't think I can deal with that.

Ragnarok: NOOOOO- (gets dragged off by Syra)

CJ: REVENGE!

CJ: That's cool! But it's a little to slow for my taste!

Liz: chee chee!

CJ: XD CUUUUUUUTE!

Black*Star: (still in corner) I don't shower...

CJ: (evil smile) hehehe! (gets Liz's favorite nail polish) :) (smears it all over Black*Star's face) XD HAHAHAHAHA!

Liz: O_O CHEE!

Black*Star: O_O WHAT THE HECK CJ! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR G-

CJ: No speaking highly of yourself!

Black*Star: (goes back to depression)

CJ: SOUL! Bring me my muffin!

Soul: ?

Stein: (got away from Kid) she means next questions.

Kid: I'M NOT DONE! (holds up half-empty bottle of concealer)

Stein: (running)

Soul: O_O okay... now we have guest poster **sia's a maka fan**

**maka do you want to be the lead singer of the band evanesecance in my first fanfic?  
soul,you will be on the verge of dieing in it,but survive and help maka perform her first song then her second.  
tsubaki,you'll be able to play dark violin music and help maka as well  
blackstar,you not only kill exclibur,you turn into an animal like everyone else (but soul) in that chapter.  
maka,you can freely transform from cat to cat-girl in it,and you look so cute.  
anyways,spoilers.  
by maka,soul,SOMA FOREVER!**

Maka: EVANESANCE!

CJ: That's a yes!

Soul: Escaping death huh? Sounds cool enough.

Tsubaki: :) Why not?

Black*Star: (trying really hard not to explode with joy) S-sure!

Maka: (daydreaming about Evanesance)

Stein: CJ! STOP KID!

Kid: (still chasing Stein)

Chloe: (facepalm)

CJ: Kid?

Kid: Yes CJ?

CJ: Stein looks symmetrical now, even the screw! so why are you still chasing him?

Kid: The amount of concealer on his face is uneven! It's only covering the scars! Not his entire face!

CJ: :) Oh Kid! But he looks perfectly symmetrical! (motions to Stein)

Kid: (looks) well... you are right.

Stein: (praying)

Kid: Alright! I guess that's good enough for me!

Stein: (sigh of relief)

CJ: NEXT SET!

Soul: Yeah, now we have **Omega02x**

**Finally! I can post again.**

**Rose (My OC): Omega, do me a favor, and shut up!**  
**Reso (My OC too): Seriously...**

**Shut it, guys! It's time to ask the questions! *Creepy smile***

**To Maka - Have you ever heard of the Hunger Games? And if you have, who's you're favorite character. (Rose : NOT AGAIN! / Reso : ...)**  
**To Soul - Is it just me, or do you have more stalkers than everyone else? (Let's see, there's Blair, Sid, about a million or more Soul fangirls (and fanboys), and Death knows how many others...)**  
**To Stein - Do you get this creepy urge to suddenly kill everyone? (Because I do...)**  
**To Kid - (Reso : Symmetry forever.) Thanks a lot. Now I have to put up with a hyperactive nutcase (Rose) and a totally crazy OCD freak (Reso) I have no idea how you, Liz, and Patti manage to stay together.**  
**To Azusa - You're really creepy, you know that?**  
**To Ashura - Just, stop radiating madness. You're making me want to lose control**  
**To Liz - Have you ever played Slender?**  
**To Patti - What would you do if you had the power to clone giraffes. (For safety reasons, you aren't getting those powers at all...)**  
**To Spirit - *Injects Truth Serum* You're a perverted womanizer and you stalk your daughter. True or False?**

**Reso : Thank god that's over with...**  
**Rose : Now, we're signing out.**

**Why do I feel-? Oh, crap.**

**Reso : What's wrong?**  
**Rose : Madness? Anyway, great story and awesome results! (Now, we're signing out before Omega kills us all...) *Reso, Rose, and Omega disappear into thin air***

CJ: I'm Katniss! (holds up random bow and arrow) Watch this! (fires shot and hits center of Bull's-eye)

Maka: Yeah! it's a pretty good trilogy!

CJ: HECK YEAH!

Maka: I like Prim.

CJ: KATNISS!

Soul: I know. It's not cool at all.

Stein: only if insanity if flowing free throughout me.

Chloe: Which it is all the time!

Kid: YESSSSSSS! SYMMETRY!

CJ: SYMMETRY! Hyperactive, trigger-happy, ninja's! (I am one)

Patti: RAINBOWS!

Azusa: I know, i've been told that by many people

CJ: (steals Azusa's glasses and puts them on)

Azusa: Agh! CJ! (starts chasing after CJ)

Chloe: (puts foot out and trips Azusa) :)

Ashura: NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!

CJ: (chops Ashura with frying pan) Shut up!

Ashura: T-T (clutches head in corner)

Liz: (goes in corner) chee...

Patti: GIRAFFE!

Spirit: True (covers mouth)

Maka: MAKAAAA-CHOP! (chops Spirit)

CJ: (snickers)

Chloe: And so ends another chapter of randomness!

Zane: CJ only owns me and Chloe!

Liz: CHEE!

Lord Death: So send questions!

CJ: And sorry for the wait! I swear the teachers just give the classes so much homework just to annoy me!

Everyone: BYYYYYYYE!


	14. Chapter 14 XD I love you guys

CJ: (comes in carrying a mini Telsa Coil) Hey everyone! Check it! (plugs Tesla coil into computer)

Everyone else: (gathers around)

CJ: So this is a mini Tesla Coil, and you can make music with them! (hits button on computer and the Tesla Coil shoots out little tiny shards of electricity making the basic sound of "The World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku)

Justin: (is accually listening) that's cool.

Kid: So~, who's reading this time?

Black*Star: WHY ME OF CO-

CJ: CJ-CHOP! (chops Black*Star with frying pan) Patti is!

Black*Star: T-T (clutches head in corner)

Patti: YAY! first, GIRAFFE **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Me: Because I'm going through a 2p phaze again, Seth and Syra will not asking the questions. 2p!Seth(blue hair with white stripes, wearing a white shirt, a leather jacket and black pants; he's holding a spiked baseball bat with permanent bloodstains on it, his shirt and hair. Wearing a pair of sunglasses.) and 2p!Syra(Looks the same, carrying 2 bloodstained machettes.).  
2p!Seth: Hello. Lord Death, who is the one person you hate the most?  
Asura, what is your favorite way of killing someone? Mine is crucifying.  
2p!Syra: Time for dares!  
Cj, kill Blair in the most painful way possible.  
Excalibur, have some cupcakes. I made them just for you (My secret ingrediant is Cyanide, sometimes Rat Poison. In this case, both.)  
Dad, cut your right arm off with my machette! :D  
Me: BYE **

Lord Death: HIM! (points at air)

Azusa: Uh, Lord Death, no one's there

Lord Death: (looks the re-adjusts hand so it points at Spirit) HIM!

Spirit: (falls over)

Ashura: (thinks) soaking them in salt water and then electricuting them while stabbing them in various places simontaniously!

CJ: CJ-CHOP! (chops Ashura with frying pan)

Ashura: T-T (clutches head in corner)

Blair: Nya~?!

CJ: :D (holds up rusty dagger sparking with electricity) hehehe! this should be interesting! (stabs Blair in stomach repeatedly)

Blair: (strained) nya... how could you be so cruel?

CJ: It's part of the dare! (delivers killing blow) there the deed is done! (licks blood covered dagger) XD It tastes so good!

Stein: Is she a vampire?

CJ: No! I just like blood for some reason!

Lord Death: Hmm, well she does have a tan, and she's had cupcakes.

Excaliber: FOOL! Cupcakes were invented by me! (eats all the cupcakes) mm Erk! x_x

Kid: O_O WHAT!

CJ: NO!

Syra: Too bad! (chops Kid's arm off)

Kid: AAAAAAAAAAAGH! (faints)

CJ: KID! (catches his arm that flew toward her)

Liz: EEEWW!

Everyon Else: O_O

Stein: (twists screw)

Lord Death: REAPER-CHOP! (chops Stein) DO SOMETHING TO HELP MY SON NOW!

CJ: (lines up arm with Kid's body) Batsune takara! (strange blue-ish light surrounds both and Kid's arm is reatatched to his shoulder)

Kid: (wakes up) Huh?

CJ: (passes out)

Patti: WOAH! Now for **Gaurdian Angel A**

**awww… my OCs weren't in this one, whatever.**

**(1)Soul: I dare you to take… BlackStar into a closet and get as far as possible(you can't stop until th end of the chap, so you have to get to like 4th base)*evil smile***

**(2)Maka: Go to vampire knight and make-out with Zero**

**(3)Kidd: make c.j. bring out her dragon fly wings**

**(4)LizPatty: I dare you to yell random thinfs throughout the chapter**

**(5)Spirit: Zero is a vampire(I know you've read twilight) guess what's gonna happen? he hasn't eaten in days.**

**(6) Stein: look kver there! *punches him in rhe face***

**(7) why do we celebrate halloween? I'm gonna tell cj the answer so I bet none of you can get it right**

Soul: O_0 WHAT?! NO!

Black*Star: HELL NO!

Zane: (shoves both in closet)

Chloe: you won! (hands spirit $5.00)

Maka: Okay... (starts leaving)

CJ: (wakes up) Kid?

Kid: Thanks! (hugs CJ)

Stein: Drragonfly wings?

Kid: (sparkly eyes) PLEASE!

CJ: (drangonfly wings come out of back) :) (launches off the floor into the air)

Everyone else: O_O woah!

Liz: BUTTERFLY!

Patti: MUFFIN!

Spirit: T-T MAGAAA!

Stein: Huh? (looks)

Angel: (punches him in the face and disappears)

Stein: What the!?

Soul: for candy

Patti: FOR PRANKS!

Spirit: to see ladies in sexy costumes

Maka: MAKAAAA-CHOP! (chops Spirit)

Stein: I know the answer to that! A long time ago on halloween childeren would play tricks on the neighborhood adults while in ghoul costumes. The adults started giving treats so they wouldn't get a trick! And thats why we celebrate halloween!

Black*Star: SO PEOPLE COULD GET A TASTE OF WHAT BEING A GOD IS LIKE!

CJ: When did you guys get out of the closet?

Black*Star and Soul: We blew up the door.

Soul: (goes in corner) I feel so violated...

CJ: I'm guessing you-

Black*Star: Yeah, it was really weird...

Patti: RAINBOWS!

CJ: well the answer to that question is... to celebrate pure evilness!

Lord Death: that makes no sense

CJ: If you don't think about it it does!

Liz: BUNNIES!

Patti: KITTENS! Now for **greyvss**

**Wow...doppel lasted a lot longer than I thought he would. And I told you that that wasn't my recipe.  
Now on to the questions and dares.  
Say hello to crazy Jezebel for the rest of this chapter.  
Giriko *uses my REAL love potion on him so that he likes Liz again* yes I am persistent.  
Patty, go on American idol and sing the song of your choosing.  
Liz, take giriko wherever you want.  
Chloe, act like Zane till the end of the chapter.  
Maka, Maka Chop yourself.  
Patty, craziest thing you've ever done.  
Justin *puts on it's a small world at Max volume* have fun...  
Marie, act like stein for a few chapters.  
Blackstar, Kid, Soul: your mission is to scare the rest of the girls, good luck gentleman. This tape will self district in 3...2...1...*tape explodes into shower of Excalibur plushies!* **

Everyone: AAAHH! (realizes they're just plushies) whew!

Jezebel: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (goes around blowing stuff up)

Giriko: (kisses Liz)

Patti: (goes on American Idol and sings "Do You Like Waffles" by Patty Smith)

Liz: PARIS! (takes Giriko to Paris)

Chloe: Fine.

Maka: (comes back as a vampire) maka-chop! (chops herself and is unaffected)

Patti: MEOWSERS! EATING RAT POISON!

Chloe: why would you do that?

Zane: Stop taking the words out of my mouth!

Justin: (in corner in fetal position rocking back and forth) so... cheerful! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! (begins tearing up the carpet)

Chloe: Uh-oh...

Zane: DK

Justin: (attacks Spirit)

Spirit: AAAAAAHH! x_x

Marie: I want to dissect you! (points at CJ)

Medusa: I want in on that last one

Kid: Fine!

The guys and medusa: (huddle around)

Black*Star: I'll get CJ, Chloe, and Tsubaki.

Kid: I'll get Liz and Patti

Medusa: I got Marie, Arachne and Azusa

Soul: That leaves me with Maka and Eruka

Black*Star, Soul, Medusa, and Kid: (Stein grin and goes off to prepare)

**This next part is in a house where each of the girls is in a separate room with items rigged to scare them **

_Eruka's_

Eruka: (sitting on a chair in a dark room) um, hello?

?: (childs voice) Eruka~!

Eruka: O_0 who is this?

?: Eruka~! It's me! (suddenly turns to dark voice) Slenderman...

Eruka: O_O but I'm not a child!

Slenderman: You are, at heart.

Eruka: (feels something wrap around her ankle) AAAAAAH! (the thing continues to wrap around her leg and the floor opens up into a dark abyss) AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Slenderman: Join the dead. Like all the rest of your kind.

Eruka: (falls down into the abyss)

_Maka's_

Maka: (standing in front of a fake skull) Really this is supposed to scare me? (notices a little floating white sparkle) Hmm?

sparkle: (giggling) Maka! (flies away)

Maka: Huh? (runs after the sparkle and slips on something) ow... (notices what she slipped on) bl-blood!

"Soul": he-help...

Maka: SOUL! (begins following blood trail)

sparkle: (follows Maka giggling like a maniac) heeheeheeheehee!

Maka: (comes to a locked door) SOUL! (bangs on door) SOUL!

sparkle: (in a voice similar to Snow White's evil queen) you're next.

Maka: (whips around to face the sparkle) wh-what!?

sparkle: (turns black) your next! (transforms into black silhouette of a feminine figure with a knife)

Maka: (leans against the door and slides down it) no... (begins crying) SOUL!

_Azusa's _

Azusa: (walking through a hallway) ? (opens a door to find a completely disorgainized room) O_O (tries to pick up some of the clutter but it stays put) What?! No!

Door: (slams shut)

Azusa: (falls to knees) no... not with all this clutter! (begins hyperventilating while trying to organize everything) AAAAAAAAAGGHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

_Arachne's _

Arachne: (sitting there humming haunting music)

Bird: (lands on the back of the chair) SCREEE!

Arachne: (jumps off the chair) 0_o

Bird: SCREE! (begins pecking at Arachne's hair)

Arachne: Ow! (begins swatting at the bird) Stop!

Bird: (eats a spider) SCREEEE!

Arachne: O_O It's going to eat me alive... AAAAAAH!

_Marie _

Marie: (running toward a chapel in a torn and mud covered wedding dress) FRANKEN! (throws open door)

Stein: I do. (puts a ring on Medusa'a finger)

Priest: You may now kiss the bride.

Marie: NO!

Stein: ? (starts to look at Marie)

Medusa: (kisses Stein)

Marie: no... (begins crying)

_Liz and Patti's _

Liz: (hiding behind Patti while walking)

Patti: (humming "The Wheels on the Bus")

(pop up skeleton is on the wall)

Liz: EEEK!

Patti: :D Mr. Skeleton! (hugs the fake skeleton)

Liz: Patti! Don't hug that! It's disgusting

Patti: :) Okay sis! (twirls around)

Liz: (sees a "bat") AAAAAAAAAH! (runs away screaming)

Patti: That looks like fun! (runs after Liz)

"Zombie": (comes out) huh?

_Tsubaki's _

Tsubaki: -_- (looking at a picture of Black*Star) really?

Black*Star: DARN!

_Chloe's _

Chloe: (in a dark room) I'm not afraid of the dark!

Black*Star: DARN!

_CJ's _

CJ: -_- (looking at a picture of fire) um, i'm not afraid of a picture.

Black*Star: AAAGH!

**now here are the successful scares and the failed ones **

Eruka- success

Maka- success

Azusa- success

Arachne- success

Marie- success

Liz- success

Patti- failed

Tsubaki- failed

Chloe- failed

CJ- failed

**Now back to your regularly scheduled program **

Black*Star: I can't believe I failed!

Stein: I can.

CJ: (smirk) moving on...

Patti: GIRAFFE! **Omega02x**

**Omega : ...  
Rose : :D  
Reso : :\  
Omega : Question time...**

**To CJ - Katniss? Yeah, me too. And, what do you think of the PJO (Percy Jackson) series?**  
**To Maka - I thought so. Rose wants to dare you something... (Rose : I dare you to give Soul a lap dance!) Oh no...**  
**To Soul - Enjoy, I guess...**  
**To Stein - Look! *Points to sky* A weird and totally random ship carrying all sorts of endangered animals!**  
**To Spirit - (Rose : I knew it!) I'm just gonna lock you up for the duration of Maka's dare...**  
**To Liz - What was life on the streets like?**  
**To Patti - How many giraffe necks have you broken?**  
**To Kid - (You always have to be eighth right?) Why haven't you freaked out over people's hairstyles yet?**  
**To Black*Star - Would you rather face Jackie Chan, the Terminator, Rambo, or Chuck Norris?**  
**To Tsubaki - Can you wield yourself?**  
**To JB - *Secretly replaces coffee with Decaf* I didn't do anything! (Lie ;])**  
**To Giriko - You need mental help...**  
**To Medusa - How did you feel about your meeting with Lord Death and Spirit? (Sorry, forgot which episode it was...)**

**Omega : That should be it.**  
**Rose : *Trying to do a whirlwind kick, and failing***  
**Reso : *Trying to stop laughing, and failing***  
**Omega : *Rolls eyes* Idiots... (Really funny chapter, by the way!)**

CJ: XD I frickin' love that series! My fav character from that series is Grover!

Maka: O_O

Soul: (nosebleed)

Spirit:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO (five hours later) OOOOO!

Chloe: I think I'm, nevermind I'm not deaf

CJ: (evl smile) Spirit! Blair's stripping int he closet!

Spirit: (runs into the closet) Oh Blair~!

CJ: (locks the closet door) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Soul and Maka: O_O

CJ: (puts on the smurf theme song) now dance!

Maka: (gives Soul an akward lap dance) Why did you have to pick that song?!

Soul: (passed out from blood loss)

CJ: for an occasion such as this!

Stein: XD (runs after ship and jumps off a cliff to land on it) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (goes inside the ship and you can here random noises and animal screams)

Liz: O_O cruel and harsh.

Patti: 7689408623974!

Everyon else: O_O holy shit!

Kid: (goes in corner) Liz wont let me...

Liz: (holds up mascara of death)

Black*Star: (thinking) since I already got my ass kicked by Norris, Chan!

Jackie Chan: (appears and kicks Black*Stars ass then disappears)

Black*Star: T-T did I win?

Tsubaki: uh, no.

JB: 'K? (drinks "coffee") oh man why isn't this giving me energy! WHYYYYYYYY!

Giriko: (drunken bastard...) wha...?

Medusa: Don't. Even. Go. There.

Spirit: (busts out of the little closet) AWWW! DA' WITTLE BWOOMERS!

Medusa: VECTOR-

CJ: CJ-CHOP! (chops Medusa) That is the only moment I like about Spirit.

Spirit: Thanks, I guess?

Patti: TROLING! **McKenzieSchick**

**Hey CJ, this story is pure genius! I laugh so hard with every chapter and how they are answered! Keep up the amazing work!  
OK now if you don't mind, I got some questions! :D  
Mifune: OK first off, will you marry me?! YOu are amazing and hot and the way you protect Angelais adorable and honorable! ok now my more serious question: why didn't you become a teacher instead of a samurai? Like Tsubaki said, you like kids so why not become a teacher instead?  
Liz: how the fuck do you find Giriko attractive? He's quite ugly and has a really bad mouth. (sorry man no hard feelings)  
CJ: you and Kid are adorable X3 just had to say that!  
Zane: I dare you to kiss Chloe on the lips for at least 3 seconds! (CJ I'm counting on you to make this happen)  
Sid: you are awesome! Creep on Soul some more ok? :)  
Wes: hey ok this may seem like a real dumbass question, but who are you? I've never read the manga but I've heard you are from there and I don't exactly understand who you are. Would you mind explaining? (so sorry if that sounds like a really really dumb question)  
Stein: what do you think of the poem I wrote about you in my poem book? I think I did a good job :P**

**Well I think that is all i have for now! Hope I get to see some answers and more craziness XD bye! :D**

Mifune: a warrior like me walks alone...

CJ: That means no.

Mifune: The academy would never accept Angela...

Liz: (whispers to CJ) Giriko got drunk in Paris so I can say whatever I want, right?

CJ: yep!

Liz: (takes a deep breath) YOU GUYS WERE PRESSURING ME AND HE WAS THE FIRST GUY THAT CAME TO MIND! But now that I've been dating him we just sort of clicked and, and, well... (goes in corner) you put to much pressure on me...

CJ: (hugs Liz) I've been there sister.

Chloe: okay...

CJ: O/ / /O uh, thanks.

Kid: :) (kisses CJ)

CJ: O/ / /O (kisses back)

Kid: (breaks kiss)

CJ: (sees the next question) :)

Chloe and Zane: (see the next question) O_O (run to their separate rooms and lock the doors)

Patti: BLUSHIES!

Maka: (facepalm)

CJ: Not to worry people! (snaps fingers and Chloe and Zane appear)

Chloe: Shit! I forgot she could do that!

Zane: No comment.

Maka: You say the dare Zane.

Liz: Or do I have to come over there and knock your heads together myself?

Zane: No way! We're just friends!

Chloe: What he said!

CJ: you asked for it! (grabs their heads and makes them kiss) 1...2...3! (lets go)

Chloe and Zane: O/ / /O (scramble away)

CJ: and Chloe's had her first kiss!

Chloe: AAAAARGH! (goes ballistic on CJ)

CJ: (shoots lightning at her knocking her back a few feet) no, bad Chloe!

Zane: ... no comment.

Sid: (salutes) yes ma'am!

Wes: I'm Soul's violinist brother.

Stein: It was very well written, and was heartfelt.

CJ: Patti!

Patti: PUPPIES! **RobinGirl127**

**WHOOP. PARTEH. *Throws confetti at all.* And THIS. IS. SPARTA. *Sparta-kicks that one dude who gets everyone angry whose name starts with 'E'.* DIE. Hmhmhmhm, muahahaha, AHAHAHAHA. - My smexy laugh of DOOM. e3e" Now for the thingies...**

**...*Is just staring at Ragnorak, silently drooling over his human hawtness before snapping out of it and snuggles Crona.* Hai there You're sooo cute! w *Gets up and gives everyone symmetrical tacos.* WHOO, GO SYMMETRY! Oh, that reminds me. Kid, at the school I go to... there's a soap-dispensor-thingie that's called 'Symmetry'. Literally. And it's symmetrical. XD Just to let you know I LUV YEW GAISE. WHOOP. AWESOME STORY. Oh, and CJ? Can you let Black*Star ask the questions for once? The poor guy keeps having his hopes flushed down the drain symmetrically. :I If yew don't... I WILL EAT YOUR FACE. Jk. I'm too nice. Oh, hey Stein. We have stuff in common, apparently I like dissecting things too Soon, I'm gonna get the chance to dissect a brain I CAN'T WAIT. WHOOP. XD Anyways As I said before, I love you guys. Yep... bai-bai. Update soon**

Excaliber: LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (disappears with a sparkle)

Liz: wow.

Patti: He flew super far!

Crona: O/ / /O u-uh, th-thanks

Everyone but CJ: TACOS!

CJ: Here Kid! (hands him her taco) now you have one in both hands! (beam with head tilt)

Kid: T-T you are the most amazing person ever!

CJ: I'm only human.

Kid: (eats symmetrical tacos along with everyone else)

Everyone who ate a taco: (burps really loud)

Kid: (sparkly eyes) a symmetrical soap dispenser!

Chloe: you're a nut!

Kid: T-T (goes in corner) nuts aren't symmetrical...

CJ: You're supposed to act like Zane!

Chloe: O/ / /O oh, right.

CJ: Kid, pecans are symmetrical!

Kid: (sparkly eyes) YAY!

Black*Star: One day, I will read the questions!

CJ: No you wont!

Black*Star: T-T

Stein: the brain is the most interesting part of the body. Where are the memories stored, how do we access them, why do we have emotions? all these questions have yet to be answered!

CJ: and so ends another chapter of insanity and randomness!

Lord Death: CJ only owns Chloe and Zane.

Kid: So send questions!

CJ: (sparkly eyes) OMG 3,180 words! I love you guys!

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYEEE!


	15. Chapter 15

CJ: -_- Black*Star, come forward.

Black*Star: ? (walks toward CJ)

CJ: you will read one set of question because greyvss told me to.

Black*Star: (head explodes)

Liz: EEWWW!

Chloe: You just blew his mind!

Black*Star: (comes back to life) YAHOO! this is from **greyvss **

**Okay just for snicks and grins, black star gets to read these!  
Okay black star and tsubaki*temporary gender swap*, black star, go give tsubaki a bear hug.  
Since I haven't done this for a bit. *gives soul and maka mind swap potion* have fun!  
Tsubaki, punch black star!  
Kid, you're not symmetrical.  
Okay kalin, you wanted to do something?  
Kalin: *glues ear buds into cjs ears* enjoy some Justin beiber and Excalibur on repeat. Next Medusa, act perfectly nice and motherly to EVERYBODY.  
Maka, since you're still swapped, choose one character and do whatever you want to them. And soul you help.  
Oh no...  
Sam: hey! I'm going to be sticking around for this chap.  
No you're not! Get back here!  
Sam: *runs into story* Zane and Chloe, kiss and make ooouut! Kid kiss cj! Black star, act sexy for the rest of the chap, good luck Tsubaki.  
*now breathless* dammit I lost her...well she's your problem now, good luck cj. **

Black*Star: (is a girl and hugs Tsubaki)

Tsubaki: B-black*St-star! C-c-can't br-breathe!

Maka and Soul: (surrounded by white light)

Maka: (now has a pixie-cut, jeans and graphic t-shirt) OMG! Super Smash Bros Brawl! (gets a controller and begins kicking butt)

Soul: (has blue eyes, black hoodie, and jeans) life sucks! (sits down and watches Maka kick butt)

Tsubaki: (now back to being a girl) Fine! (punches Black*Star's face)

Kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO! (breaks down) WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'M GARBAGE! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!

CJ: (glares at greyvss) No you're not Kid! greyvss was just kidding!

Kid: (sparkly eyes) really?

CJ: Yep!

Kid: XDDDDD

CJ: O_O no... (begins rocking back and forth in a fetal position in the corner) T-T why must they be so annoying? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Medusa: -_- no

Maka: (evil smile) BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (tackles Crona) You shall be forced to spend the day with Blair!

Soul: (shudders) scary thought.

CJ: T-T (whimpers)

Kid: (tries to tug the ear-buds out)

Sam: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

CJ: (smashes the ipod)

Sam: (chasing the SE characters) Tsubaki! Stein! Seven minutes in HEAVEN! (new crack-pairing)

CJ: O_O crap she's here.

Sam: Giriko! Wes! MAKE-OUT!

Wes: O_O

Giriko: HELL NO BITCH!

CJ: Everyone, I think you know what we have to do here.

Excaliber: FOOL!

Sam: (fangirl squeal) EEEEH! (kisses Excaliber)

Excaliber: O_O

Everyone: Yeah, kick her ass.

Kid: Liz! Patti!

Maka: Soul!

Black*Star: Tsubaki!

Kim: Jackie!

Ox: Harvord!

Kilik: Fire! Thunder!

Chloe: Zane!

Weapons: (transform)

CJ: (stein grin and blades shoot out of wrists) electric blades! (blades have lightning sparking of them)

Meisters: SOUL RESONANCE!

Everyone: (unleashes all of hell on Sam)

Sam: x_x (disintagrates)

CJ: Now Spirit! Questions!

Spirit: okay! Next we have **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Seth: *pushes 2p self in mirror* Finally he's gone! Oh well. CJ: Pheonix wants to thank you for reviewing New Divide. The story has been dying without them. :/ Also, what's your opinion on Alec? Personally, he and Alice are my fave characters. Pheonix would aldo like to say all shippings in that FF are canon. ALL of them. Also, who is your fave OC in that? In your opinion, who's the craziest OC? The sanest? Least favorite? Tips for improvement? Favorite shipping? Least favorite shipping? Let BlackStar read the questions bext chapter.  
Dad: Read a Death the KidxSpirit lemon. *evil grin*  
Maka: Did you know people ship you and your dad?  
Stein: Theres an owl in Pheonix's back yard. It's been keeping her up all night. Get rid of it.  
Bye **

CJ: Welcome! Alec, well he's an antisocial womanizer! Brandon is my fav OC, and Alice is craziest! well there probably isn't a sane OC! I don't know who's my least favorite, and a tip for improvement. I'm not a very good writer so I probably won't be able to help there! (smiles) Alice and Brandon is ma' fav shppin', and Alice and Alec is least favorite. and Black*Star wil never read again! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Black*Star: T-T

Kid: O_O WHAT THE HECK!

Spirit: O_O (sees a sexy lady outside) XDDDDD (runs to the window)

Maka: What the hell! That is wrong!

Stein: (runs to her yard and vivisects the owl) MWAHAHAHAHA! (comes back with owl feathers on his labcoat)

CJ: (inspecting the labcoat)

Stein: what?

CJ: (takes one of the feathers) :D yay owl feather for my collection!

Spirit: (still by the window drooling)

CJ: SPIRIT!

Spirit: yeah... (not listening)

CJ: CJ-CHOP! (chops Spirit)

Spirit: T-T (in corner) now we have **Blackstarluver132**

**BSL: that wa-**

**Kara-Sama: and in 3 2-**

**BSL: IM GOING TO KILL HER! her as in Gaurdian Angel A!**

**Kara-Sama: and!**

**BSL: *cotinus reading last chapter* now worrys Blackstar they will be scared soon enough!**

**Kara-Sama: and!**

**BSL: where the hell is Jackie chan he's DEAD!**

**Maka - use soul precept to fid Jacki Chan SO I CAN KILL HIM!**

**Stein - if she refuses you do it *holds up drumstick threatening Stein***

**Cj - LET BLACKSTAR READ THE FREAKIN QUESTIONS! Kara-Sama: she's lost it!, BSL: your my miester and you just figured that out! your so stupid! *holds up another drumstick and tosses it at Cj***

**Crona - why you so quiet!? its un natural!**

**Everyone - what is the most emaressing thing that has ever happened to you?**

**BSL: i enjoy the last one!**

**Kara-Sama:your insain!**

**BSL: awww thanks! well intill next chapter!**

Maka: uh... okay... (closes eyes) I can't find him,I don't know his soul so even if I did find him I wouldn't know.

Stein: she tried.

CJ: NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crona: EEP! I don't know how deal with this! (goes in corner)

Everyone: CJ FIRST!

CJ: uh, well I was about 4 and I took ballet and tap. I had a performance and at the end after we all bowed/curtsied I picked my nose. And it was all caught on tape! Free! You next!

Free: um, when I was in jail and I couldn't find a way to escape. Medusa!

Medusa: No. Spirit.

Spirit: I ate beer with rotten fruit in front of Lord Death.

Lord Death: I remember that! Mine was when I was a wee little reaper and I (cesored) :D

Everyone: O_O

Spirit: Now we have **Omega02x**

**Rose : I've just finished compiling a list of dares! *Laughs evilly*  
Reso : *Locked in a closet* Stop her!  
Omega : *Nowhere to be found*  
Rose : Hajimemashou! (Japanese for 'Let's begin!')**

**To** **CJ and Kid - You see that couch over there? *Points to random couch that appears out of nowhere* You two are to lie down there until this list is done.**  
**To Giriko - Use your chains to make playground swings!**  
**To JB - HAVE SOME MORE! *Pours three gallons of Decaf down JB's throat***  
**To Black Star - Do the Egyptian dance!**  
**To Justin Law - Break dance! (And after that, listen to the Barbie theme song.)**  
**To Soul - THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING! *Shows video of about 1,000,000 Soul fangirls running towards his current location***  
**To Maka - Face Jack The Ripper... without Soul.**  
**To Excalibur - DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! *Begins smashing him to death with hand which is now a golden scythe blade.* Hah! Dead. *Brings Excalibur back to life***  
**To Tsubaki - You can go. You don't have to do anything for now...**  
**To Chloe and Zane - Eight minutes in heaven! (For Kid's sake.) *Practically shoves them into closet***

**Omega : *Magically appears* Hey guys, what's happening?**  
**Reso : *Still inside impenetrable closet door* ROSE IS GIVING THE CAST A BUNCH OF CRAZY DARES!**  
**Omega : o.O, Uhh... (You don't have to do the dares if you don't want to.)**  
**Rose : NOOO! *Hits Omega over the head* IT'S A MUST!**  
**Omega : No, there's a... choice. *Passes out***  
**Rose : Whatever. Anyway, CHAOS RULES! *Reveals 1,000 Excalibur clones waddling to location.***  
**Everyone (Even Omega) : LAAAMMME!**

CJ and Kid: (sit on couch) okay now what?

Giriko: -_- no...

Chloe: DO IT! (kicks Giriko to the nearest playground)

Giriko: (faceplants into the sandbox) ow...

Chloe: ("Motivational" voice) GET YOUR ASS MOVING BITCH!

Giriko: MA'AM YES MA'AM! (creates a swing with chains)

Random kid: Swing! (gets on swing) WHEEEEE!

Chloe: :D

JB: COFFEEEEEE!

Chloe: D:

JB: (bouncing off the walls)

Zane: this is not going to end well.

Soul: Ya' think!

JB: (crashes through the wall and begins causing mayhem throughout Death City) COFFEEEE!

Everyone: whoa...

Black*Star: YAHOO! (begins singing "Walk Like an Egyptian" and doing the dance) OOEEHOO!

Everyone else: -_-

Justin: ... (head bobbing to music)

CJ: somebody hit him!

Zane: (smacks Justin upside the head knocking earbuds out) Listen!

Justin: Ow! What?

Chloe: Read the dare or be forced to listen to Elmo!

Justin: O_O (reads dare) 'k! Somebody play some tunes first!

CJ: (trying really hard not to get up and go to the massive sound system)

Stein: (goes over to the sound system) O.O how do you work this?

CJ: See the ipod?

Stein: ...yeah? (sees five ipods)

CJ: Just turn it on and pick "Robot Rock" from the playlist!

Stein: (picks up one and turns on the music)

Everyone: Polkka?

CJ: (facepalm) The silver one! Not the blue one!

Stein: (turns off the blue ipod and turns on the silver one)

Justin: (head bobs to the music and begins bustin' out some moves)

Everyone else: Not bad.

Justin: (does 6-step topped off with a freeze)

Everyone else: (claps)

Stein: (turns on the pink ipod and the barbie theme song plays)

Justin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!

CJ: O.O this song is frickin' dirty, and used to have a barbie.

Stein: (stops the song) k, Soul!

Soul: WHAT THE HECK! Somebody hide me!

Maka: In here! (opens fridge door)

Soul: (gets in fridge before looking to see what it is)

Maka: (closes door)

Everyone else: O.O

Maka: It's not a working model!

Fangirls: (bust down door and start squealing for Soul) SOUL!

*cricket noises*

Fangirls: We will stay here until Soul comes back!

Blair: NO! He's my scythey-boy!

Fangirls and Blair: (have epic cat fight making all pervs have major nose-bleeds)

Maka: WHAT! (turns around and sees Jack-the-Reaper) O.O crap...

JTR: _power... more power... _(proceeds to slice Maka)

Maka: (jumps up on the wall and catapults toward JTR and punches him in the face) HA!

JTR: (smiles) _more power... must eat!_ (grabs Maka around the waist)

Maka: DK NO! (kicks his face really hard causing a sickening snap to be heard)

JTR: (soul floats up)

Maka: :)

Excaliber: O_O uh, calm down miss!

Rose: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE! (proceeds to kick Excalibers sorry ass)

Excaliber: x_x

Rose: :3 (brings Excaliber back to life)

Tsubaki: :) okay!

Chloe and Zane: HELL NO!

CJ: I acually don't want to torture you guys this time, for some reason!

Chloe and Zane: (sigh of relief)

CJ: So that's why Rose is doing it!

Rose: (drags Chloe and Zane into a closet despite their desperate attempts to get away)

Chloe: NO! (door slams in face)

_In the closet _

Chloe: -_- she is dead.

Zane: We're just in a closet.

Chloe: You don't know what seven minutes in heaven is, do you?

Zane: that is a possibility.

Chloe: talk to Liz about it later. I'm not explainin'!

_With the rest _

CJ: Excaliber clones? Really?

Everyone else: O_O

CJ: Relax, cloning technology is really glitched and clones only live a fraction of the average human lifespan and the only have basic motor controls. Clones are just emty shells, no soul no life.

Everyone else: you're forgetting, this is a fanfiction.

CJ: BUT, it's my fanfiction! SPIRIT!

Spirit: :3 now we have the **black blood insanity**

**can you put my percen in he/she is the oppsit gender to crona because he/she is in love but just as shy so thay dont have a real relashun ship bar frens name is zak birght yellow hear blue eyes strong enuth to mach the hulk but wont use that power unless one of his frens are in trubbul (mdusa has died a hell of a lot) frens inclode maka blackstar crona and kid plus all wepuns  
1 cj lisun to Come Little Children and tell me who it is made for most  
2 wache one piece and tell me who is the best wich a sword crona or hark eye  
3 read soul eater vs the supernatural same site  
4 lord death how old are you  
5 maka you are badass  
p.s sorry for bad spelling i have Autism **

Zak: HELLO! (girl this time, Crona's a guy to to me)

CJ: (gets off couch) Come Little Children? Ashura?

Liz: (shivering in corner) s-so sc-scary!

CJ: I'd have to say, Crona's still the awesomest swordsman ever!

Lord Death: Um, well about 700 years.

Kid: O.O THE ASYMMETRY!

CJ: Kid! It's okay, zeros are perfectly symmetrical.

Kid: XD

Maka: Thank-you~!

CJ: That's ok BBI! We all have our little quirks!

Stein: CJ (cough) insanity (cough)

CJ: FYI my insanity is part of who I am! Besides, I need it sometimes.

Stein: for what?

CJ: That is none of your beeswax!

_In the closet _

Zane: it's been eight minutes of complete silence and you thinking of horrible ways to make Rose pay for this.

Chloe: That means they should let us out now!

_With the others _

CJ: I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Rose: Me too, whatevs!

Zak: Well next set!

Spirit: :3 now we have some questions from **McKenzieSchick**

**Buhahahah omg the way the questions were answered we're aweosme! Soo funny! I'm saying it now: Zane & Chloe, sorry that happened but I just needed to see it happen XP  
Sid: good job! :D you make me proud :P  
Stein: I'm glad you like it :)  
Mifune: aww bummer :/ oh well :P  
Wes: ok thanks :)  
Ok question time :) MUHAHAHAHHA!  
Soul: go a strip tease for Maka!  
Black*Star: you can't be normal can't you?  
Tsubaki: if Black*Stat wasn't your partner, who would you have picked to be your partner?  
Medusa: you should really stop your obsession with Stein. It's not healthy for a person.  
CJ: what's your most embarassing moment? Gernally curious :)  
Kid: would you marry CJ if you were both ready and legal age? ;)  
Final Question  
Lord Death: how many kishin's have you killed?  
Thanks for answering my questions :) really appreciate it :) oh and maybe I'll add me OC's next chapter :P **

Sid: (on laptop) Yes Ma'am!

Zak: what are you doing?

Sid: tweeting to fangirls where we all are!

Zak: O.O DK BAD SID! (punches him so hard the computer screen breaks in half and his face embeds into the wall)

Sid: x_x (muffled) yes ma'am

Stein: It expresses me and I didn't even write it.

Mifune: ...

Wes: Welcome!

Soul: O.O

Maka: (nosebleed)

CJ: Oh snap! Maka's a perv in a mind swap!

Soul: (takes off shirt) that's all I'm doing.

Maka: k' I can deal with that.

Zak: (smiles) YOU LIKE HIM!

Maka: uh, maybe.

Black*Star: HAHAHAHA! I AM A GOD!

Tsubaki: um, I don't know.

Medusa: NEVER! (hugs Stein) He's mine!

Marie: NOOOO! (hand turns into hammer and smashes Medusa's head)

Medusa: (goes flying into wall) x_x

CJ: I already told you my most embarassing moment!

Kid: I found your ipod CJ!

CJ: YAY! (puts earbuds in and begins singing along)

Kid: O/ / /O yes.

Lord Death: looks like you might want to get a ring!

Kid: Father! I still don't know the future!

CJ: "Breath and I'll carry you away, into the velvet sky! And we'll stir the stars around, and watch them fall away into the hudson bay! And plumett out of sight and sound! I wish the rocket stayed over the promenade, 'cause I would make a hook and eye! and fish them from the sky! My darling he and I were hanging on so take us high to sing the world good-bye!"

Lord Death: Even her ipod says so!

Kid: O/ / /O

Liz: you should get her a silver one!

Zak: with pretty little sparkles!

Kid: I'm only 14!

CJ: (takes earbuds out) Next set!

Spirit: lalala! **DomonKasshu00**

**You guys took Excalibur back? Good, because we were about to go and destroy eastern Nebraska. Oh well. Anyway, QUESTION TIME!**

**To Soul: If you could turn into a different weapon, what would you choose?**  
**To Maka: Shout out random insults at everyone for the rest of the chapter.**  
**To Black*Star: Why you so stupid?**  
**To Tsubaki: How would you feel if Black*Star and Soul became weapon and meister?**  
**To Kid: Wear your dad's mask for the rest of the chapter.**  
**To Liz: Do you think you could take Patti in a fight?**  
**To Patti: Why do you like giraffes? They're just horses with big necks.**  
**To CJ: Let me tie up Stein to a chair and force him to watch me dissect endangered animals. He'll be so jealous!**

**That's all the questioning for now, see ya!**

Soul: maybe a laser gun/arm cannon thing?

Maka: POO-FACE! (points at Free)

Free: DK I'm gonna get her one of these days!

Black*Star: HAHAHA! I'M THE SMARTEST PERSON HERE!

CJ: well then what's 24 divided by 3?

Black*Star: ...6!

Maka: FAIL-FACE! (points at Black*Star)

Kid: NO! IT'S 8!

_In the closet_

Zane: They forgot about us.

Chloe: (rage face) verdammt noch mal!

Zane: ?

Chloe: what, sometimes I go on google translator so I can make fun of people without them knowing it!

Zane: and that means... (gestures vaguely)

Chloe: damn it in German.

Zane: that makes sense now.

Chloe: now we have to get out of this closet!

_With the others _

*CRASH*

Everyone: (turns head to see Chloe with foot up as if she kicked the door off the wall)

Zane: I forgot you could do that.

Chloe: you really forgot how I almost gave you serious head injury with that punching bag!

Zane: no, I just forgot you were that strong.

Kid: (looks like a mini version of Lord Death) Hi Chloe, how was the time in the closet?

Chloe: NOT FUNNY DAD!

Lord Death: I'm acually right here! (waves from behind Chloe)

Chloe: O.O KID!

Liz: probably not, she's pretty good.

Patti: they're yellow! And they have spots!

CJ: hmmm, go ahead Domon!

Domon: (drags Stein off to who knows were)

CJ: SPIRIT!

Spirit: last we have **RobinGirl127**

**You hath updated.. and you included MEEEEEE. YAY. I am now officially your loyal follower, CJ. :I xD Anyways Now for some questions. Like this story is SUPPOSED to be about.**

**Kid, am I awesome for telling you about the soap dispensors? Did yall like mah tacos? I made them maself. e3e Stein... one day, I shall have a long and rather logical conversation wif you about the many ways to dissect a bunch of things. Can't wait for it to happen Crona, here's a question. If you could go out with ANYONE you EVER saw or met before, who would it be? Take your time with answering that, if you need to. I'm a patient girl. And, CJ? Y U NO LET BLACK*STAR SAY DEM QUESTIONS. WAI. :U Weit... why am I raging over dis? Owait, that's right. I have problems. Meh. But, seriously gurl, at LEAST let him say what I'm writing in the review after this that I take my time to do. For me? *Makes an irresistable kitty face... of DOOM.***

**Well That's it for now. I hope you update soon *Brofists them all... including the rejected ones. BECUZ CREEPEH GAISE NEED LUV TOO.***

CJ: aw thanks!

Kid: YES! Faith in symmetrical bathrooms restored!

CJ: :D

Everyone who had a taco: YES! they were pretty good!

Maka: LOON! (points at Medusa)

Crona: (in corner) I don't know how to deal with that kind of question!

CJ: I let the immpossible happen! He read a set of questions!

Black*Star: It felt amazing!

CJ: Now shut up annoying person!

Black*Star: I AM A GOD! NOT ANNOYING!

CJ: Hajikeru! (points near Black*Star and that segment of the floor explodes)

Black*Star: O.O

CJ: BROFIST!

Everyone: (receives a brofist)

Kid: Can I get one for the other hand?

Robin: YEP! (brofists Kid's other hand)

Zane: and so ends this chapter.

Chloe: send questions that do not involve me and Zane and romance.

CJ: AND WE'LL ANSWER THEM!

Lord Death: But remember CJ doesn't own Soul eater, much to all our releif.

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEE!


	16. Chapter 16

CJ: Today, we have some new and old friends visiting with us today. First, Ali and Crimson are back!

Ali: (crashes through the ceiling) HELLOOO!

Crimson: (opens a door and walks in) 'Sup!

CJ: Bree and Max!

Bree and Max: (walk in)

Bree: [girl has black hair that has loose curls, about 5 1/2 feet tall, and green eyes] Hello! (waves)

Max: [guy short brown hair, hazel eyes, and about 6 feet] Good whenever!

CJ: and Zed!

Zed: [guy purple eyes, kinda tall, black shirt, and leather pants] (appears in a puff of smoke) hi!

CJ: Since we have so many OCs this chapter you'll take turns reading! Ali! You're up first!

Ali: AAAAAWW YEEEAAHH! Firsties! We have **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**LOL Srry for not replying to your message. No internet. (At my Dad's job, which has internet. He owns a bar. :D) I'm not going to reply to your message until Dad gets us internet for the house, though. Sorry.  
Seth: LOL. XD Dad's reaction was just... perfect, man. XD Wow, if Dad remembers that dare all the way here, 27 years later, then, uh, I'm gonna' be getting some serious payback from him... Uh... crap. Anyways...  
Dad: Don't hurt me?  
Maka: ikr?  
Liz: Watch Happy Tree Friends!  
CJ: LOL. You're funny.  
Bye. **

Spirit: did somebody say Bar?

Maka: MAKAAAA-CHOP! (chops Spirit)

Kid: -_- we'll see about that!

Maka: Yeah! It's disgusting!

Liz: okay... (watches) what the heck is this? (continues) EWWW! (closes window) :'( you mean!

CJ: heck yeah! Crimson! You next!

Crimson: 'k, now we have **greyvss**

**Hee hee hee hee...*crazy maka expression*  
Kalin: he's lost it! Everybody run!  
Ah hahahahahahahahahaha! *stabs kalin with sword*  
Now for dares eh hehehehe...maka voice your feelings about all the characters, ALL of them.  
Soul, go on a killing spree!  
Medusa*dissect's the witch* DIE DIE DIE!  
Kid *makes everything asymmetrical*  
Cj, catch! *tosses fire ball at cj*  
I believe Sam dared Zane and Chloe to kissss and makkke ooouuuutttttt. Yooouuu do thatttt.  
Hee hee hee.  
Arachne, release your madness on cj...  
Blackstar go attack a t-rex  
Justin *locks in room with giriko*, and no I pod for you!  
Giriko sing the Barbie them song to justin  
Blackstar, how about some madness for youuuuu...  
Eh hehehehehe...that's it, oh yeah...I almost forgot. *stein grin*  
I'll be sending doppel over next chapter, have fuuuunnnn...eh hehehehehehe! **

Everyone: O_o

Maka: Okay... Papa, I hate you.

Spirit: T-T (goes in corner) how could you...

Maka: Medusa, you are the most vile, dispicable, spiteful person ever!

Medusa: You're to kind!

Maka: Black*Star you are frickin' annoying!

Black*Star: O.O I AM A GOD! HOW DARE YOU!

Maka: Stein, you creep me out, but you're a good person.

Stein: (shrugs)

Maka: Chainsaw guy, stop with the booze!

Giriko: WHAT!

Maka: Tsubaki, you're awesome.

Tsubaki: (smile with head tilt)

Maka: Liz, you need to relax a little bit, but I still like you.

Liz: :)

Maka: Arachne, you are a DISGUSTING FREAK! I hate spiders!

Arachne: spiders are wonderful thank you very much!

Maka: Sid, stop posting where we are.

Sid: That's a negative, ma'am.

Maka: Nygus, awesome weapon.

Nygus: Thank-you.

Maka: Patti, you crazy in a good way.

Patti: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Maka: Justin, I don't even know what to say, you keep the earbuds so I don't know you.

Justin: ...

Maka: Free, that was a dumb name.

Free: DK YOU MEAN!

Maka: Eruka, no hard feelings but, I don't like villains. Even though you were forced to.

Eruka: ):

Maka: Kid, you need to lighten up. But you are getting better ever since you started dating CJ.

Kid: SYMMETRY!

Maka: Mizunes, no.

Mizunes: chee chee?

Maka: Mifune, you are a nice guy, but really you should consider becoming a teacher.

Mifune: ...

Maka: Angela, you so adorable!

Angela: :D

Maka: Soul, you need to learn how to cook.

Soul: (shrugs)

Maka: Chloe, I like you. (whispers) you can prank my dad all you want.

Chloe: YEAH!

Maka: Zane, you should loosen up a bit, and you and Chloe would make a cute couple.

Zane and Chloe: NO!

Maka: CJ, I admire your persistence with dating a completely wacked up shinigami who can't stand anything less than perfection.

CJ: I just have a lot of patience.

Maka: done.

Soul: What!? (crazed look comes over face and begins to giggle) so, heheheh, who wants to play? (arm turns into blade and starts chasing people and screaming random sounds and killing some)

CJ: I see greyv put something in his tea.

Medusa: (on operating table with severed limbs and blood every-where)

Kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! THE SYMMETRY! (breaks down sobbing)

CJ: Kid! (starts to walk over when all of a sudden a fire ball flies in front of her) GAA! (more fireballs fly toward her) O.O AAAAAAAHHH! (runs from the fire balls) HELP!

Kid: CJ? (looks up) DK (looks around to see greyv throwing fireballs) RAAAAA! DIE YOU ASYMMETRICAL BASTARD! (tackles greyv and starts punching him)

greyv: x_x

Kid: (sees everything is asymmetrical) T-T

Chloe and Zane: O_O (run)

Sam: (comes outta' nowhere and tackles them both to the ground) KISSY TIME!

Chloe: NO! (struggles)

Zane: (hits a pressure point and escapes Sam's grasp)

Sam: Ow! Come back here hot guy!

Zane: 0_o (keeps running)

Sam: Well, looks like I'm stuck with you. (looks at Chloe)

Chloe: O.O (struggles more) GET OFF ME! (axe blade comes out of forearm and slashes Sam's face) SUCKA'! (runs)

CJ: I'm gonna leave that job to Sam this time.

Arachne: :) (fires madness wavelength at CJ)

CJ: (hair turns white and eyes turn gold with cat pupils) hehehehe! (smiles to reveal mouth full of needle like teeth) yesterday was really funny! (air smells like ozone and fires a pulsating lightning shock throughout the house)

Stein: (grimaces and holds rib-cage in pain) What happened to her?

Kid: (currently jammed into a bookshelf) urgh... I don't know, is this her at the most insane she is?

CJ: (Twirls) I feel just, electrified! (blades come out of wrists) Don't you? (insane smile and begins tearing up everything including any limbs that happen to be misplaced) AHEHEHEHEHE! (giggles like a maniac)

Spirit: O.O WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND!?

Blair: My legs! D:

Black*Star: MY HAIR!

Chloe: (comes running in) what'd I miss? (sees the carnage) O.O

CJ: Another toy! EEEE! (squeals) I like this one! (comes up and slashes at Chloe)

Chloe: (ducks and spins her leg around knocking CJ down) I'm guessing she went insane again.

Kid: Yeah, I'm also stuck.

CJ: Feisty! (waggles finger) We can't have that now, can we? (lightning dances across fingers and fires out a few punches)

Chloe: (gets hit in the jaw) ack! (gets knocked into the wall)

Zane: (comes in and sees CJ and Chloe) crap. Chloe! catch! (transforms)

Chloe: (catches the pistol) :) You're in for a butt whoopin' now! (begins firring rounds at CJ)

CJ: (bullts hit but seems unfased) More toys!

Stein: (sneaks up behind CJ and puts her in strait-jacket) Now what happened to her?

Kid: Still stuck here!

Zane: (transforms)

Chloe: (goes over and pulls Kid out of the bookshelf) NEXT!

Black*Star: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL ACOMPLISH THIS FEAT WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!

Chloe: You're missing a single fact-

Zane: T-rex aren't alive anymore.

Soul: Then what's that? (points to window where a t-rex is currently causing mayhem)

Chloe: O.O wha...?

Zane: How is that possible?

Black*Star: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE TASK SHALL BE ACOMPLISHED! (goes outside and gets butt kicked)

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

CJ: shame, he seemed like a fun toy! (giggles)

Kid: CJ, where are you?

CJ: RIGHT HERE! EHEHEHEHE!

Justin: NOOOO! MY IPOD! T-T

Giriko: 'k. (closes door and starts singing horiblly)

Justin: (screams of terror and sobbing can be heard)

Kid: CJ,

CJ: (giggling quietly)

Kid: come back to me. (kisses CJ)

CJ: O.O

Kid: (breaks kiss)

CJ: (turns back to normal) :) hi.

Black*Star: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

CJ: I don't remember what happened so can somebody tell me what's happening?

Black*Star: I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Stein: Black*Star's gone insane.

CJ: He doesn't seem that diferent.

Ali: I know.

Zed: you think he would've been more sinister.

Black*Star: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crimson: Maka, knock 'im out.

Maka: MAKAAAAA-CHOP! (chops Black*star)

Black*Star: x_x (out cold)

CJ: Bree you next! and can I get out of the jacket now?

Stein: (undoes the strait-jacket)

Bree: Okay! Now we have **yuuki246888**

**Well I guess I haven't really done this in a long time but shall the teasing begin? This ought to be fun! *Cackle menacingly***

**Tsubaki you are to Maka Chop anyone who does something stupid.**

**Sayuri: *shoves a potion that will make people stupid down everyone's throat all except for Tsubaki ***

**Kazuki: Ah whatever. Black*Star kiss Maka**

**Yuu: NOOOOOOOO KAZUKI WHAT ABOUT SOMA!? *crys * Arachne and Medusa make out**

**Sayuri: that's even more gross... But whatever. CJ you are to hate Kid for the entire chapter. *Shoves a hatred potion down CJ throat***

**yuu: *knocks Sayuri's head* Stop shoving potions! Liz and Patty please do the honors of making sure everyone does an embarrassing dare**

**Kazuki: Wes play a tragic violin song as Excalibur dies**

**Sayuri: Make sure everyone kisses Excalibur goodbye!**

**Kazuki: As for Yuu crying, you guys can comfort her. Once she starts crying... she never stops really.**

Tsubaki: (chops CJ) sorry, but that really scared me.

CJ: x_x s'okay...

Stein: Head feely funny...

Kid: I see stars!

Black*Star: (wakes up) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (runs over to Maka and kisses her)

Maka: -_- (pushes him off) you bad kisser!

Everyone but Tsubaki: (begin talking and acting like total morons)

Tsubaki: uh...

Medusa: (curently kissing Arachne)

everyone else: EEEWWW!

CJ: STUPID OCD FREAK!

Kid: T-T (goes into the corner)

Liz: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (dramatic lightning strike and thunder background)

Patti: Stein! Go eat pie like a dolphin!

Stein: ?

Patti: (shoves Stein's face into a pie without removing his glasses) Like this! (begins moving his face around)

Liz: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: (gulp)

Liz: In the closet you go! (tosses Tsubaki into the closet)

Patti: (lets go of Stein's head) YOU TO MR. KISHIN MAN! (kicks Ashura into the same closet)

Liz: (locks the door)

Stein: (face looks completely mutilated) wha...?

(crashes, giggling, and cows mooing can be heard from the closet)

Everyone else: O.O we're gonna die...

Liz: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Patti: (head tilt) Who's next?

Excaliber: FOOL!

Liz: (rubs hands together)

Patti: (evil chuckle)

Liz: You shall cast your hat into the fire or die.

Excaliber: FOOL! My legend began in-

Patti: HE CHOSE DIE! (transforms)

Liz: (catches Patti and shoots Excaliber)

Wes: (begins playing very tragic violin music)

Stein: He had so much to live for, NOT!

Everyone: (laughs)

*Stupid potion wears off*

CJ: I am not kissing Excaliber goodbye!

Tsubaki: (bursts out of the closet) Don't do that again!

CJ: Max, bro! YOU NEXT!

Max: K' we have **Omega02x**

**Reso : *Chasing Rose* Apologize!  
Rose : NEVER! *Jumps out the window*  
Reso : HEY! ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
Rose : *Two scythe blades come out of back and act as wings* Maybe!  
Reso : Oh... I forgot that she can fly...  
Omega : Okay... Question time.**

**To Soul - Don't worry. Those fangirls (and Blair) are long gone... I hope. Anyway, why do you like your teeth sharp?**  
**To Maka - Would you rather listen to W.U.N. or Listen To Your Heart (The Soul Eater AMVs for those songs are really good...)**  
**To Liz - *Glues iPod earphones playing "This is Halloween" to her ears* Be grateful. Rose had much worse planned.**  
**To Patti - What would life be like without giraffes?**  
**To Excalibur - You say FOOL once, and I'll have my creator come down here and tie you to two cows that'll pull you apart.**  
**To Everyone - At least those Excalibur clones aren't effective. And be grateful for the fact that Rose doesn't know how to clone souls. (If she successfully cloned Excalibur, we're all doomed...)**  
**To Everyone - Would you prefer a weapon like Excalibur or a weapon as strong as Excalibur but incredibly shy and scared?**  
**To Medusa - EAGLES! *Points behind her***  
**To Arachne - Tarantula hawks! *Points to swarm of Tarantula hawks***  
**To Chloe and Zane - Don't worry. You'll get to punish Rose when we catch her. (Which would be in time for Christmas. As for the year, I'm not sure...)**  
**To CJ - What sort of weapon are you?**

**Omega : Okay. Now that that's done, let's go catch Rose.**  
**Reso : How can we? She can fly.**  
**Omega : -_-, so can you.**  
**Reso : Oh... :D *Two scythe sprout out back and he flies after Rose***  
**Omega : Come to think of it, how can those two fly without meisters? Huh, whatever. *Walks out the door***

Soul: whew! And I like them 'cause they're cool!

Maka: I don't know?

Liz: O.O this song id creepy

Patti: unlivable

CJ: He's dead.

Kid: CJ?

CJ: (turns away arms crossed)

Everyone: Yes, we would. and The latter of those two

Medusa: AAAAH! (begins running and screaming for her life)

Arachne: (gulp)

Chloe: I am going to kill that bitch.

Zane: Calm down with the swear words

CJ: I'm lightning katanas.

Everyon but Kid: ?

CJ: (sigh) Basically two katanas connected at the hilt by lightning.

Everyone: oh.

CJ: Zed take it away!

Zed: Okay, now then, we have **McKenzieSchick**

**Answered flawlessly again :) thank you :)  
Sid: you are amazing! You never fail to disappoint :P  
Stein: I worked hard on it :P still glad u like it :)  
Oh I thought maybe this time my OC's could join the madness ;) meet Bree and Max :)  
Bree: heyo!  
Max: Hiya!  
Ok Bree's got the first question/dare!  
Bree: Blackstar, I dare you to act like a princess the whole next chapter! MUHAHAHAHHA!  
She doesn't care for Blackstar much :P  
Max: I'm next! Free, Kenzie won't say this but she likes you! You should go on a date with her! :D  
Max! Shut up!  
Bree: he's only telling the truth!  
Ok I'm not letting you two back here for a while!  
Ok my other questions/dares are:  
Asura: act like an angel for the rest of the chapter  
All boys except Sid and free: read a yaoi oneshot about you and someone else  
Liz: *throws you on haunted ghost ship*  
Lord Death: you never answered my last question if I recall correctly :P  
K I think that's all I have for now! Bye!  
Max: see ya!  
Bree: bye!  
(CJ, have as much fun with Max and Bree as you so desire! ;)) **

CJ: Why thank you!

Sid: I do as much as I can ma'am.

Stein: :l

Black*Star: WHAT!?

Free: O/ / /O uh...

Ashura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (melts into a puddle)

Everyone else: ...okaaaaaay?

All boys: (read a yaoi pairing and barf)

Lord Death: Um, I lost track about 300 years ago.

CJ: oh really (evil chuckle)

Bree and Max: uh-oh

CJ: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chloe: McKenzie, if you wanted your OC's alive or uninjured, you should not have done that.

CJ: (begins throwing lightning bolts everywhere) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kid: (tackles CJ to the ground) Stop it!

CJ: DK GET OFF ME!

Chloe: Ali! NEXT!

Ali: OK! NOW **WASAH21**

**HELLOS TO EVERYONE! I gots questions :3 first, Maka, if it meant saving the world would you shoot Soul?Soul same question, CJ, could you make sure one of my OC's don't get into trouble? thanks, he be named Zed ( kicks Zed into room) thats ti bai :3 **

Maka: Um, O/ / /O I don't know! maybe?

Soul: Uh, Maka would say shoot me, if I had to save the world, but I really don't know if I could pull the trigger.

CJ: I said, Get. Off. (still pinned under Kid)

Kid: No.

CJ: -_- you asked for this. (knees him where the sun don't shine)

Kid: (high pitched) mommy! (falls over clutching his "area")

CJ: (get's up) NEXT!

Crimson: Now we have **black blood insanity**

**YAY happy now oh yar i fogot some info last update and only one repliy per chapter :( zak has black blood and the soul of a which and mdusa has never seen him befor so not her. maka is cute when you are happy dont bleve me wach Soul Eater Bluray Opening  
zak: can i ask the quecguns and statmunts  
me: yes you can  
zak: ok  
1 biggist fher is zombes  
2 stine how strong do you have to be to get the bolt out of your head because zak can distroy the whowl DWMA if he whonted to  
3 ragnrok why the hell did you let mdusa melt you in to black blood  
4 my favrut caricters 1 crona 2 mdusa 3 stine 4 lord death 5 maka  
5 maka how long did you trane befor you masterd the wepon  
me: good work zak  
zak: thank  
me: i think hark eye whod be a good mach for crona  
p.s i will ad more info on zak evry update **

Stein: pretty high-class steel, but nothing compared to the power of a witch.

Ragnarok: (comes out of crona) SHE FORCED ME INTO THIS KID!

Maka: It took a while.

CJ: Hawk Eye would be a good match!

Crona: (whimper) I don't know how to deal with this!

Zane: Bree, you have the floor.

Bree: Alright! Now fo' guest reviewer **RobinGirl127**

**...I am just... so happy right now... don't ask why. I dunno. I'm supposed to be upset, because I'm failing my classes, but I'm not upset. Meh. It's probably cuz I'm READING DIS STOREH. WHOOP. :3 Now for stuff.**

**CJ - YESH. YOU LET HIM DOES IT. *Hug.***

**Kid - We cool, brah?**

**Crona - *Cuddle-snuggle.* So much CUTE.**

**Stein - :I *Pat pat.***

**Everyone - LETS HAVE A TEA PARTY. IT SHALL BE ELEGANT. Also... questions for y'all. M'kay. What color is the universe? What's 22? Who agrees wif me that SCP #173 is the cutest statue-dude ever? If I had 2 tacos, and a person asks me for one, but I say 'no' and they try to take one from me, what do I have left? I shall tell the correct answers next time you update and I review it.**

Oh, and I think I'm a homosexual person. Wanna know why? RAINBOWS. *Throws up a sparkly vampire rainbow of ultra gayness.* :D Bai.

CJ: :) (hugs back)

Kid: yes, we're cool.

Crona: um...

Stein: I do not aprieciate being patted on the head.

***Suddenly Everyone is all fancy-like and sipping British tea***

Liz: I say! This is some fine tea!

CJ: Aye! Tha' it is!

Maka: Why are you talking in an Irish accent?

CJ: 'Cause I can, Lass!

Tsubaki: I thought this was a british tea party?

CJ: We' I choose to talk in one of ma' ancestral 'omelands!

Soul: okaaaaay... can we move on now?

Black*Star: The universe is the color of my face!

Everyone else: (facepalm)

Stein: incorrect! The universe has no assigned color.

CJ: 22 is fish.

Everyone: not really.

Chloe: okay, that is a really obvious question! You still have both tacos 'cause you're an author!

Zane: Max! Take it away!

Max: next we have the **kittykat54321**

**let black*star read my questions**

***comes in with a huge tub* maka - you are now a dolphin**

**everyone - turns into animals they act like**

CJ: Never again!

Maka: wait a min- (turns into a dolphin) wow, just wow.

Patti: (turns into a giraffe) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kid: (turns into a peacock ('cause male peacocks obsess over perfection)

Liz: (turns into a horse) what the- oh! I have pretty hair!

Soul: (turns into a bat) Holy frickin'- hey I can fly.

Tsubaki: (turns into a bunny) I can see why I would.

Black*Star: (turns into a pig) why am I a pig?

Arachne: (turns into a spider) because you are an insolent, greedy, fool

Medusa: (turns into a snake) I think that's more like you.

Shaula: (turns into a scorpion) ditto

Ashura: (you know what, I have no idea what he turns into so I'm just gonna turn him into a fly) wha'?

Lord Death: (turns into a well, he stays the same for some reason) phew!

Stein: (turns into a bear) I can open stuff up easier now.

Marie: (turns into a golden retriever) Why am I a dog?

Zane: (turns into a wolf) probably because of your nature.

Chloe: (turns into a panther) I like this!

CJ: (turns into a falcon) XD I CAN FLY! (takes off)

***After three hours***

Everyone: (turns back to normal)

CJ: Zed! You have center stage!

Zed: now the final reviewer is (drum-roll) **ELMOSWURLDisscary**

**aye. sooo...  
Spirit- y are u such a man whore?  
Stein-y u so osum?  
Black*star- U R FLIPPIN EPIC  
Soul- act like maka for a whole chapter  
Maka- act like soul for a whole chapter **

Chloe: That turned out perfect.

Spirit: 'cause the ladies love me!

All girls: No, we don't.

Stein: I don't presume to know the answer to that.

Black*Star: YES I A-

CJ: CJ-CHOP! (chops Black*Star)

Maka: But we just did that!

Soul: yeah, so uncool.

CJ: I'll let it slide this time 'cause we at the end of a chapter.

Ali: So don't forget!

Crimson: To read and review!

Bree: And next chapter!

Max: Is a Christmas special!

Zed: So please.

All: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! BYYYYYYYYYYYEEE!

CJ: (sings) and I don't need any questions for the next chapter!


End file.
